Carlie
by curiosesca
Summary: Carlie es la hermana gemela de Nessie Cullen. Vivía junto a su familia en Alaska hasta que se enteró de que es la impronta de su mejor amigo, Seth Clearwater, y tienen que regresar a Forks, donde tiempo después se ve obligada a tratar con Alec Vulturi.
1. Prefacio

Nunca me detuve a pensar con quién pasaría mi eternidad. Hasta ahora.

Me había resignado a permanecer al lado de mi mejor amigo. Seth realmente me amaba y no se merecía que yo lo hiciera sufrir. Pero llegó él… llegó Alec y todo se desplomó, todo mi mundo fue destruido para ser remplazado por otro al que pertenecería, por mucho que intentara escapar de él.

¿Quién sería la persona a la que realmente amaba?

Alec Vulturi, ese vampiro cuyos ojos son imanes para los míos y logran hipnotizar mi mente y cuerpo, ese vampiro al que debería de aborrecer por el simple hecho llevar el apellido Vulturi, ese estúpido vampiro que alguna vez apareció junto con toda la guardia Vulturi para ayudar a eliminar a mi hermana y a mí sólo por ser algo desconocido para ellos.

Ese vampiro que llegó sólo para complicar aún más mi 'vida amorosa' y confundirme respecto a mis sentimientos.

Seth Clearwater, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. El metamorfo que me ha querido desde siempre, el metamorfo del que, lamentablemente, soy su impronta.

¿Sería yo capaz de hacerlo sufrir sentimentalmente?

¿Podría yo lastimarlo por no corresponder a sus sentimientos después de haberle jurado que jamás le haría algo así?

La respuesta: Sí.

Pero no sería algo fácil.

¿Alec realmente valía la pena?

¿Qué ocurriría con Seth al enterarse que no fui capaz de corresponderle?

¿Cómo reaccionaría él, su manada, mi familia, los Vulturis, al enterarse de cómo Alec me había cautivado de tal manera casi sin proponérselo y que, además, él me correspondía?

…

_Tal vez, la imprimación era algo más complicada de lo que todos creían, la imprimación no sólo le afectaba a él, también me afectaba a mí. Por mucho que amara a Alec, también amaba a Seth. Estaba atada a él de una manera inexplicable._

_Aro aplaudió, fascinado, y Jane se detuvo. El inmenso dolor que le había causado a Seth con su don, de algún modo, me afectó también a mí. Y eso parecía hacerle mucha gracia a Aro._


	2. Desde Alaska hasta Forks

Desperté esta mañana como cualquier otra, recién había cumplido quince años, junto con mi hermana gemela, Renesmee, bajé a desayunar, a diferencia de mi hermana yo sí gustaba de comer comida común, de humanos, por esa razón yo no iba de caza con mi familia muy seguido. Al llegar a la cocina noté que no había nadie en la casa, caminé hasta el refrigerador para sacar un par de huevos, jugo de naranja y tocino.

Comencé a cocinar despreocupadamente cuando noté que había un papel pegado en la puerta de la alacena; no era cualquier papel, estaba doblado haciendo una figura como de mariposa.

Suspiré.

—Tía Alice —murmuré.

Terminé de preparar mi desayuno y lo llevé a la mesa, me quedé de pie junto a ésta pensando si sería mejor desayunar primero o leer la nota de tía Alice. Mordí mi labio inferior, si algo me caracterizaba era la curiosidad, aunque siempre solía quedarme con la duda. A diferencia de Renesmee, ya que ella siempre se salía con la suya. Me dejé caer en la silla y desayuné pausadamente, en ningún momento dejé de mirar la nota. Aunque ya me imaginaba lo que diría:

_Querida Carlie:_

_Lamentamos no acompañarte en tu desayuno, pero Nessie necesitaba "desayunar" y tuvimos que salir de caza toda la familia, esperamos no te molestes por ello. _

_Con amor, Alice._

Terminé de desayunar y caminé perezosamente hacia el lavatrastos. Tenía pereza, pero no la suficiente como para tardarme unos minutos lavando un plato, un tenedor y un vaso, en tan sólo unos segundos terminé con los tres, sequé mis manos y miré por el rabillo del ojo el papel. Tenía la sensación de que había algo más que una excusa escrita en él. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en escuchar, no había más que el sonido de unas avecillas canturreando por algún árbol a unos quince o veinte metros de aquí.

Abrí los ojos y di tan sólo tres pasos de donde estaba hacia la alacena, cuando de repente sonó el timbre de la casa.

—¡Ah, rayos! —me quejé por lo bajo.

Debía ser mi familia, sólo ellos podrían haber llegado sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Caminé dando zancadas hasta la puerta y la abrí regañando —según yo— a mis padres.

—La próxima vez que lleven a cazar a mi hermana, procuren llevarse las llaves o entrarán por la ventana y…

Mi voz se cortó en seco. Observé a la persona que estaba frente a mí, del otro lado de la puerta.

—Uy, lo siento, que yo sepa Edward no me ha dado las llaves de la casa Denali —dijo en tono burlón.

—Tú, Jacob Black, estúpido perro de malas pulgas, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? —le espeté.

—Vengo a visitar a Nessie —contestó, con su típica sonrisa de idiota.

—¡Já! Qué buena broma, viniste a visitar a mi hermana hace dos días, dime qué quieres en esta casa antes de que vaya a la cochera por una palanca.

Soltó una carcajada mientras yo lo miraba de mala gana.

—Bella te contó de cuando la besé, ¿cierto?

—De hecho, escuché esa historia cuando hablaba con tía Rosalie, me dijo que besaste a mamá a la fuerza y que creyó haberse rotó la mano al golpearte. Al menos sé que un bate de béisbol también me sirve.

—¿Te lo dijo Rosalie? —Se extrañó— Oh, cierto, olvidaba que mi Nessie te supera en todo y que te dejó en el exilio de tu familia —se burló—. Y yo que creía que Bella sería una madre justa. Qué lástima.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pensando en una ofensa rápida.

—Bueno, mamá siempre escoge cuando de dos se trata —contraataqué—. Lamentablemente parece que soy como tú en ese aspecto, mamá prefirió a mi hermana en vez de a mí, y bueno, prefirió a mi padre en vez de a ti. Pero no me importa, soy feliz —sonreí—, mi padre también me ignora y por consiguiente también a mis pensamientos, así no tendré que preocuparme de qué tanto escucha en mi cabeza. Adiós —dije, e intenté cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Fallé, Jacob interpuso su mano y empujó la puerta con tal fuerza que me tumbó al suelo. Caí sobre mis asentaderas y puse ambas manos en el piso para levantarme de un brinco, tuve que ponerme sobre la punta de mis pies para encarar a Jacob, aunque aún así necesité mirar hacia arriba, y dije tratando de sonar amenazante:

—Escúchame bien, perrito faldero, no me hagas enojar porque ya he tenido bastante de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y no pienso estar soportándote por mucho más —escuché un ruido extraño, miré por el rabillo del ojo y el jarrón de Esme tembló por medio segundo y se detuvo. Me volví hacia Jacob—, ¿me oíste?

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo él, dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose más a mí a modo de reto.

—Sí —le aseguré—. No siempre voy a reprimir el impulso de asesinarte sólo porque le gustas a mi hermana.

—Yo a tu hermana no le gusto, la amo y ella a mí también. Si me dañas a mí, que dudo que puedas hacerlo, recuerda que también a ella.

_Me importa poco mi hermana_, pensé fastidiada.

Lo miré con labios y cejas fruncidos, queriéndolo asesinar tan sólo con la mirada.

Era una lástima que no tuviera un maravilloso don para torturarlo; me vendría de maravilla poseer el don de Jane Vulturi, según tengo entendido, ella tiene el don de crear ilusiones de dolor y torturarte todo lo que quiera. Una sonrisa fría y llena de maldad se torno en mi rostro al imaginarme a Jacob retorciéndose de dolor, pidiendo piedad por él e incluso llorando para que dejara de torturarlo así. Mis hermosas fantasías fueron interrumpidas por un carraspeo de garganta.

Jacob miró la puerta por encima de su hombro y yo me incliné un poco hacia la derecha para ver a un padre fulminante y una madre confundida parados en la puerta. Dejé caer mis talones, ya que había olvidado que estaba sobre la punta de mis pies para encarar al metamorfo frente a mí. Tía Alice se abrió paso entre mis padres con sus pasos de bailarina, riendo junto a mi hermana Renesmee mientras la jalaba del brazo.

—¡Qué divertido! —exclamó Renesmee. Me miró y luego sus ojos achocolatados brillaron de alegría al ver a Jacob en la sala— ¡Jake! —dijo abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo.

—¡Nessie! —exclamó el susodicho abriendo los brazos para recibir el abrazo de mi hermana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que vendrías hasta la próxima semana —inquirió Ness con el rostro hundido en el pecho de su recién adquirido novio.

Mamá y papá se hicieron a un lado para dejar entrar a Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, tío Jasper y mis abuelos, Carlisle y Esme. Miré la puerta extrañada, faltaban tía Rose y tío Emmett, ¿dónde se habrán metido?

—Están ocupados —dijo mi padre, resolviendo mi duda.

Asentí levemente. Ya conocía el significado de ese "ocupados".

—Vine porque tus padres me llamaron anoche, he corrido desde Forks hasta acá sólo para darte la noticia —le dijo Jacob a Renesmee, sonriéndole.

_¿Noticia? ¿Qué noticia?,_ pensé.

Renesmee desenterró su rostro del pecho de Jacob y lo miró con los ojos aún brillantes por la alegría, aunque con una interrogante pintada en el rostro delatando su curiosidad.

—¿De qué hablas, Jake? —Preguntó sonriente— ¿Qué noticia?

_Seguro piensa que le pedirá matrimonio_, pensé y traté de no reír.

—No se casarán, Nessie —le dijo papá con voz serena.

_Ding, ding, ding, ¡tenemos una ganadora!_, sonreí; conocía lo bastante bien a mi hermana como para darme una idea de lo que pasaba por su mente, sin necesidad del don de mi padre.

—¿Por qué no, papá? —inquirió ella con voz chillona.

—Eres aún muy joven —respondió mamá.

—¡Pero ya aparento diecisiete años!

—Tu hermana también y no por eso está planeando su boda, tan sólo tienen quince años —me sorprendí al escuchar a papá. Tal parece que después de todo no estoy en el olvido—. Nunca has estado en el olvido, Carlie.

Abrí los ojos como platos y agaché la cabeza avergonzada.

_¿Tenias que regañarme en público?_

—No te regaño, sólo te digo corrijo.

—¡Ah, ya sal de mi mente! —Dije exasperada— Nunca te ha importado lo que pienso, ¿y decides empezar hoy, así nada más?

Mi padre abrió la boca para contestar, pero llegó tía Rosalie junto a tío Emmett interrumpiendo.

_Bien, Carlie, al menos sabes que no era eso, y si acaso lo era... qué rápidos son_. Contuve una risita y papá me miró con desaprobación, agaché la cabeza nuevamente.

—Regresando al tema —dijo tía Rosalie —, necesitamos hablar.

—Todos —dijo Tanya—. La familia entera.

Nessie estaba aferrada al torso desnudo de Jacob, cosa que incomodaba a mi padre a juzgar por la manera en que miraba al metamorfo. La curiosidad me inundaba, ¿qué noticia era tan importante como para que estuviera la familia de la tía Tanya presente?

Sentí cómo la curiosidad se apaciguaba, como si echaran agua con una manguera a un incendio, miré a tío Jasper por el rabillo del ojo.

—Perdón —dijo él—, te estabas descontrolando un poco.

Asentí un par de veces.

—No importa. Gracias.

Me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Bien —dijo mi abuelo Carlisle—, se trata de…

—Espera —interrumpió tía Alice—. Carlie, ¿no leíste la nota que te dejé? Ahí te expliqué la noticia resumida, siempre te quejas de ser la última en enterarte.

—Yo, ah… no —dije apenada—. Cuando la iba a leer, llegó Jacob y no me dio tiempo de hacerlo, lo siento.

—Bueno como les iba a decir, Nessie y Carlie —continuó mi abuelo.

—Jacob, ¿por qué no me sorprende que seas tan imprudente hasta en tus llegadas? —interrumpió, esta vez, tía Rosalie— Perro estúpido.

—¡Tía Rose! —exclamó Renesmee.

—Lo siento, Nessie. Disculpa.

—Bien, si ya no habrá más interrupciones —dijo mi abuelo Carlisle —, les iba a decir que…

—Carlisle —dijo mamá—, ¿crees que realmente es necesario?

Mi abuelo abrió la boca para contestar pero el perro —Jacob— se le adelantó.

—Sí, Bella, es necesario.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir sobre si aquello que mi hermana y yo desconocíamos era necesario o no, papá no tardó ni pizca en meterse en la discusión; Renesmee lloraba levemente porque no dejaban de pelear, algo típico en ella. Mi abuelo exhaló disgustado por tanta interrupción y yo aproveché para ir hasta la alacena por la nota de tía Alice, mientras la familia entera hablaba sobre los pros y los contras de si era necesario o no ese algo por el que moría por saber lo que era.

Leí la nota detenidamente y, al terminarla, pregunté atónita:

—¿Nos mudamos a Forks?

Todos se silenciaron al instante y se giraron hacia mí.

—¿Esa era la noticia? —preguntó Renesmee, emocionada. Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo, relampaguearon de tal forma que pudieron haber iluminar una discoteca.

—Sí, hermosa —contestó Jacob, sonriente, y la abrazó tan fuerte que bien podría haberla hecho pedazos. Renesmee gimió.

—Cuida lo que haces, Jacob Black —dijo papá, claramente molesto.

—Edward —intervino mamá—, cálmate.

Todos se giraron hacia Nessie, papá, mamá y Jacob y me ignoraron por completo. Como siempre, pero esta vez no dejaría que fuera así.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Oigan! —Dije llamando la atención— ¿Cómo que nos mudaremos? Es decir, ¿cuándo? ¿Por qué?

—Antes de que entren al instituto. Esme fue a inscribirlas ayer por la tarde —respondió papá—. Tienen que saber que se supone que viven solas con sus abuelos Carlisle, un doctor retirado en su plena vejez, y Esme la esposa de Carlisle, sus padres adoptivos, Bella y yo, estamos trabajando en Canadá y les enviamos dinero cada mes a ustedes y sus abuelos, al igual que sus tíos Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice —lo miré estupefacta, recién nos habían avisado y ahora resultaba que ya hasta historia falsa había.

No es posible, no era posible que nos fuéramos a mudar, todo parecía tan irreal. Hacía tan poco que había terminado mi segundo año de preparatoria, este era mi último curso y me graduaría, no podían hacerme esto. ¿Qué había de mi vida aquí? ¿Qué había de todos nosotros aquí? ¿Y qué había de Annabel y Cameron?

_Cameron…_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

_Cameron… ¿Qué le diría a él?_

—Tranquila, Carlie, no creo que tu… amigo, Cameron, se enoje si te vas sin despedirte.

Me sorprendí. Así que mi padre no ignoraba mis pensamientos del todo. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Tío Emmett rió por lo bajo.

_¿Cómo se te ocurre husmear en mi cabeza? ¡Eso es personal, papá!_

—No husmeo, hija, pero algunas veces piensas muy alto —se excusó—. Demasiado.

Tío Emmett no soporto más y rió en voz alta, al igual que Jacob, este último dijo:

—Sé lo que se siente, me ocurría muy seguido antes de que ustedes nacieran.

—¿Antes de que te imprimaras y dejaras de acosar a mi madre? —le dije molesta.

Mamá me miró desconcertada y todos los demás me miraron sorprendidos.

—¡Agh, estoy harta! —Exclamé, dando zancadas hacia las escaleras— ¡Yo no me pienso ir de Alaska sin antes despedirme de mis amigos! —rectifiqué, tan sólo eran Cameron y Annabel— ¡Al menos de los únicos dos que tengo! —grité cuando ya estaba en el segundo piso.

Caminé marcando mis pasos y haciendo un sonido parecido a un _Paf_ con mis zapatos a cada paso.

_Tal vez Annabel no se enoje si me despido de ella por un mensaje de texto_, pensé, _o un correo electrónico, pero de Cameron… de él tengo que despedirme en persona._

Me encerré en mi habitación e incluso cerré la ventana, era inútil ya que una puerta y ventana cerrados con llave y candado no iban a detener a trece vampiros, una hibrida y un metamorfo, pero serviría de advertencia para todo aquel que quisiera conservar sus extremidades. Me senté, recargada en la puerta abrazando mis rodillas y me concentré en escuchar lo que decían allá abajo.

—Denle tiempo —dijo papá—. Sólo quiere despedirse de Cameron, piensa despedirse de su amiga por un mensaje de texto pero quiere despedirse del chico en persona.

—¡PAPÁ! —grité furiosa desde mi habitación.

Escuché las carcajadas de tío Emmett y Jacob, incluso una risilla extraña del tío Jasper. Luego, en una fracción de segundo, comencé a sentir cómo me tranquilizaba en contra de mi voluntad.

_Tío Jasper_, pensé. Seguía molesta, pero no con tío Jasper, Emmett, tía Alice o Rosalie, ni tampoco con mis abuelos o la familia de Tanya, estaba molesta con mis padres, ¿por qué querían mudarse a Forks? Se supone que nos habíamos mudado a Alaska con el clan Denali para hacer más fácil la separación de mamá con el abuelo Charlie y sus ex-compañeros del instituto. Esa era mi más grande duda, ¿por qué?

_Toc, toc_.

Me levanté por inercia, iba a abrir la puerta cuando sentí algo húmedas mis mejillas. Estaba llorando, inconscientemente estaba llorando, no por la mudanza ni por el coraje que sentía hacia mis padres, lloraba por él. Cameron, mi mejor amigo, el chico lindo de los ojos grises más impresionantes que podría haber en el mundo entero y cabello castaño claro y desaliñado, mi compañero de pupitre en clase de algebra, el que me robó el corazón con tan sólo una sonrisa.

_Toc, toc._

Sequé mis lágrimas y respiré profundamente; seguramente eran papá, mamá y Renesmee. Abrí la puerta lentamente y la cerré de un portazo al ver a Jacob ahí parado, del otro lado de la puerta.

—Enana —dijo serio—, sé que no quieres ir, que estás molesta, pero no vengo a fastidiarte aunque seguro es lo que piensas.

Me recargué en la puerta y reí sin ganas; dejé caer nuevas lágrimas.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo—, sólo vengo a hablar, sé que quieres saber por qué regresarán a Forks, vine a decirte eso, Edward iba a subir pero le dije que mejor te lo decía yo.

—¿Y por qué tú? —mi voz sonaba quebrada.

—Porque se mudarán por algo que tiene que ver con mi manada, más bien, por alguien de mi manada. Y no hablo de mí.

Me giré hacia la puerta y puse mi mejilla contra ésta, dudaba si debía abrir o no, aunque pensándolo desde otro punto de vista, mejor él que mis padres y mi hermana.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y dije:

—Más te vale que sea una buena razón si quieres conservar tu cabeza.

Soltó una risa y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Puedo?

Asentí una vez y lo dejé entrar a mi habitación, se quedó de pie a mitad de ésta y cerré la puerta, me quedé recargada contra la pared esperando a que me dijera lo que me tuviera que decir.

—Bueno, es algo que sólo Edward sabe, bueno, ya todos los Cullen saben excepto tú y Nessie… creo que hasta los Denali lo saben —entrecerré los ojos—, pero no estábamos seguros de si era verdad o no.

—Ve al grano, Jacob.

—Bien, el caso es que… —dudó. Exhalé fuerte; me estaba irritando.

—Si no me lo vas a decir ya, mejor prepárate para que ruede tu cabeza —dije amenazante.

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró—. Seth está imprimado.

De principio no entendí, ¿qué tenía que ver nuestra mudanza con la imprimación de Seth? Luego de un par de segundos lo capté. Sethy, mi Sethy, estaba imprimado de mí; eso explicaba mucho, los tres años que estuvimos en Forks él siempre era muy atento conmigo, era el único que me prefería a mí en vez de a Nessie. Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué yo?

—Está imprimado de ti, enana —dijo Jacob, viendo mi cara de confusión.

—¡Ya entendí, idiota! —exclamé. Bufé y luego dije—: Lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué de mí? Es decir, todos prefieren a mi hermana, ¿me estás diciendo que necesitaba imprimar a un lobo para que alguien se fijara en mí?

Jake soltó una carcajada.

—Pues así parece, enana.

Lo miré fulminante.

—Está bien, está bien. De entrada, no sabíamos si estaba imprimado o no, pero desde que se fueron de Forks, Seth se porta extraño. Leah y Sue están preocupadas por él, dicen que ya ni siquiera come como antes. Está muy deprimido, ¡hace una semana un vampiro nómada le pasó por enfrente y lo dejó ir!

Caminé hasta la cama y me senté en la esquina para escuchar, o fingir escuchar, el discurso que seguramente Jacob había preparado con semanas de anticipación. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Esa era mi vida? Carlie Clearwater, esposa y madre de los hijos del metamorfo Seth Clearwater. Vi toda mi vida junto a Seth pasar frente a mis ojos, mis hijos, mis nietos, todo; eso no era lo que yo quería, sí quería a Seth en mi vida, pero no como el padre de mis hijos, lo quería como lo que lo he visto desde siempre, mi amigo, mi incondicional compañero, mi Sethy.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Jacob, sacándome de mis pensamientos— ¿Volverás a Forks, sin llorar, hacer berrinches ni nada de eso?

Me estiré para tomar la almohada y se la arrojé a Jacob, la esquivó y rió.

—¿Eso era un sí?

Asentí levemente.

—Sí… pero tengo mis condiciones.

Jacob fingió una cara de horror, reí por lo bajo.

—No condiciones para ti… bueno, no directamente. Ya sabrás luego de qué hablo, ahora sal de aquí antes de que te mate.

Sonrió y salió de mi habitación muy campante, como si hubiera sido lo más fácil del mundo. Me dejé caer en la cama y me quedé pensando en lo que iba a hacer cuando regresara a Forks, ¿debería visitar a Seth el día que llegue a la ciudad o deberé esperar al día siguiente?

Pasaron las horas y yo seguía encerrada en mi habitación, hasta que decidí ir a dar un paseo, tomé una chamarra y bajé las escaleras, no me molesté en mirar a nadie ni en pedir permiso para salir. Eso era común en Renesmee, ella salía y entraba de la casa a su gusto, yo avisaba hasta cuando iba al patio trasero. Caminé hasta llegar a los primeros árboles, comencé a correr hasta un lugar parecido al claro de Forks, sólo que éste estaba cubierto por un frío manto de nieve, me puse la chamarra y me acosté en la nieve, al principio sentí algo de frío pero después me aclimaté al lugar, observé cómo el cielo iba cambiando de color, iba empezando el crepúsculo de la noche, era hermoso. Cerré los ojos y medité respecto a la imprimación de Seth y cómo eso cambiaría mi vida. Después de todo, no podría resultarme tan malo, Seth es mi mejor amigo, es divertido, discreto, alegre, ¿quién mejor que él para pasar la eternidad?

Abrí los ojos al sentir dos fríos brazos cargándome y un viento incesante y casi igual de frío que el dueño de esos fuertes brazos, mi padre. Bostecé.

—Papi… ¿qué haces?

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y continuó corriendo hacia la casa Denali.

—Lamento haberte despertado, ya es tarde y nos preocupamos por ti, Alice no puede verte y pensamos que te había ocurrido algo. Si yo no te hubiera encontrado, toda la familia te habría ido a buscar.

_Sí, claro_, pensé sarcástica, _no mientas padre, siempre estoy ahí con ustedes y me ignoran por alabar a Nessie._

—No te ignoramos, ni tampoco alabamos a Renesmee —dijo—. Siento mucho que pienses de esa manera, pero tienes que saber que estás equivocada. Te queremos, y mucho.

_Pues no lo parece. Aunque entiendo que la prefieran a ella, es más hermosa que yo. A pesar de ser gemelas somos muy distintas; ella tiene tu color de cabello y los rizos del abuelo Charlie, mi cabello es castaño oscuro, muy oscuro y lacio, ella tiene la cara en forma de corazón al igual que mamá, mi cara es ligeramente más redonda, ¿no te parece, padre? Y lo peor es que no tengo ni idea de quién fue que heredé eso._

Papá rió por lo bajo, me miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Lo heredaste de mi madre, mi padre decía que mamá tenía las mejillas más adorables. Su rostro era ligeramente redondo, al igual que el tuyo.

_Ella tiene un don_ —continué—_, de hecho son dos, hace lo contrario a ti y puede romper cualquier escudo, el de mamá por ejemplo. Camina con la misma gracia de tía Alice. Además a ella sí le enseñaste a tocar el piano y mamá la adora sólo por ser muy parecida a ti_, pensé mirándolo fijamente.

Papá me miraba de vez en cuando y disminuyó la velocidad con la que corría hacia la casa, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, aunque quizá lo estaba en los míos.

—Tú siempre dijiste que Renesmee iba a tener muchos pretendientes —dije—, y no te equivocaste. Jacob la describe como la persona más hermosa del mundo, y tiene razón. Todos han dicho mucho sobre las virtudes de Renesmee y poco sobre mí, ni siquiera estoy segura de si han dicho algo sobre alguna virtud mía que yo desconozca tener.

—Tienes virtudes, Carlie.

—¿Cuál? —le pregunté inmediatamente— Ni siquiera tengo un don.

—¿Es importante tener un don?

—Sí —dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Él suspiró.

—Nunca te lo he dicho, y lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo —dijo colocándome de pie en el suelo, lo miré esperando a que hablara—. Tal vez si te lo hubiera dicho antes no estarías celosa de tu hermana.

—No son celos, sólo estoy harta de que me ignoren por su culpa.

Me miró por un segundo, y en vez de contradecirme de alguna manera, asintió y dijo:

—Carlie, tal vez Bella "prefiere" —dibujó comillas en el aire— a Nessie, pero… yo te prefiero a ti.

Lo miré extrañada, sentí a la felicidad que me inundaba y amé ese instante.

—Como dijiste anteriormente, Bella dice que Nessie es parecida a mí y por eso a veces le presta más atención a ella que a ti —alcé una ceja—; pero tú eres más parecida a Bella, no sólo por tus ojos —acarició mi mejilla—, sino que también caminas como ella cuando era humana, sólo que tú eres más rápida y no corres el riesgo de tropezar y romperte algo —rió y me abrazó—. Hablando de romper algo, me alegra que tomes precauciones.

—¿Precauciones? —Pregunté, confundida— Papá, ¿de qué hablas?

—Leí los pensamientos de Jacob, me agradó que tomaras la precaución de ir por una palanca antes de golpearlo, no creo que te romperías la mano, ya que eso es imposible, pero no quisiera que mancharas tus manos con la sangre de Jacob. Sería una peste horrible —arrugó la nariz.

Reí un poco y ambos caminamos hacia la casa, papá me abrió la puerta y al entrar tía Alice, Esme y tía Rosalie se abalanzaron sobre mí para abrazarme.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Carlie —me pidió Esme—, por favor.

—Está bien, abuelita —asentí una vez—. Lo prometo.

Las tres se separaron de mí y tío Emmett me levanto del piso con un fuerte abrazo. Me giró sobre sí mismo y observé toda la sala, estaban todos, excepto dos personas: Renesmee y mamá.

Miré a papá por el rabillo del ojo.

—Bella fue a velar el sueño de tu hermana.

_Típico_, pensé.

—Bueno… entonces iré a mi habitación a dormir —dije encaminándome hacia las escaleras—. Buenas noches a todos.

—Buenas noches, Carlie —dijeron todos al unísono.

Subí las escaleras y me sorprendí al percatarme de que papá me acompañaba, supuse que iría con mamá a velar el sueño de Nessie.

—De hecho, pensaba en ir a velar tu sueño. No quiero que te sientas olvidada, Carlie, eres mi hija al igual que Nessie y también te quiero, todos te queremos.

Asentí y continué caminando hasta mi habitación, al entrar la miré desconcertada, todo estaba en cajas y habían maletas llenas hasta reventar.

—¡TÍA ALICE! —grité.

Mi tía llegó a la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acompañada de tío Jasper, quien de inmediato me tranquilizó con su don.

—Lo lamento —dijo—, pero no nos diste tiempo de decirte que mañana por la mañana nos iríamos a Forks —iba a gritar de nuevo, pero ella fue más rápida y me interrumpió—: Antes de que grites otra vez, déjame decirte que es porque Jacob quería que nos mudáramos al instante, Seth está exageradamente deprimido, dice que un enorme lobo color arena se la pasa merodeando nuestra antigua casa. Espantando a… —miró a papá por una milésima de segundo— no importa.

Lo había olvidado, había olvidado la mudanza, había olvidado a Seth, creía que había sido un simple sueño pero tal parece que no era así.

—Está bien —dije algo desconcertada, respiré profundamente—. Está bien, tía Alice, perdóname, lo olvidé por un momento. Buenas noches —repetí.

—Duerme bien, Carlie, será un viaje largo. Oh, y practica tu mejor despedida —sonrió y desapareció antes de que pudiera preguntarle de qué hablaba.

Caminé hacia la cama, me acosté y papá me abrigó con las sabanas, se acostó a un lado y comenzó a tararear la nana que compuso para mí y Renesmee cuando éramos pequeñas. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

Amanecía ya y papá seguía a mi lado. Sonreí, creía que luego de que me durmiera se uniría a mamá para velar el sueño de Nessie, bajaría con los demás o algo así.

—Buenos días, papi.

—Buenos días, Carlie —dijo levantándose.

Lo imité y me di cuenta de que traía puesta mi pijama. _¿Cómo fue que me la puse?_

—Alice vino cuando estabas dormida, le advertí que despertarías pero el duende es muy rápido, salí de la habitación a esperar, luego de un minuto Alice salió y me dijo que sólo te estremeciste un poco con su gélido tacto.

—Está bien —dije, papá iba a salir de la habitación cuando recordé lo que dijo tía Alice de practicar mi mejor despedida—. Papá, ¿a qué se refería tía Alice con lo de practicar una despedida?

—Bella y yo decidimos que te dejaríamos despedirte de Cameron en persona. Jasper y yo te llevaremos en el auto. Así que desayuna y cámbiate pronto, debemos de marcharnos ya.

Asentí y caminé hacia mi armario.

—Espera… —dije y paró en seco— ¿Por qué tú y tío Jasper?

—Jasper para controlar tus emociones, para que estés tranquila. Y yo porque no confío en Cameron, he escuchado sus pensamientos, Carlie, y podrá ser buen chico pero te mereces a alguien mejor.

—¿Alguien mejor? Papá, ¿qué has husmeado en su cabeza?

—Ya te dije que no husmeo, la cabeza de ese chico da vueltas cuando estás cerca.

—¿Qué?, ¿en serio?, ¿qué piensa?

—¿Quién es la que husmea ahora? —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Salí detrás de él y continué insistiendo.

—Oh, por favor, papá, ¡dime!

Lo seguí escaleras abajo y tía Alice llegó hasta mí dando saltos emocionada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no estás lista? ¿Qué usarás? Debes verte estupenda, ven —dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome escaleras arriba.

—No, espera, tía Alice…

—Te ayudaré a vestirte, arreglarte y maquillarte, ¡se le caerá la quijada al verte!

Me di por vencida, por ahora. Le sacaría información a papá tarde o temprano; de preferencia temprano. Tía Alice sacó un conjunto de ropa, corrió a su habitación por un mini estuche de maquillaje y regresó en una fracción de segundo, me dijo que me duchara; mejor dicho, me exigió que me duchara rápidamente para tener tiempo de maquillarme y arreglarme. No protesté ni nada y simplemente obedecí.

Al terminar de bañarme e ir a la habitación noté que toda la ropa que eligió tía Alice era nueva y que ni las cajas ni las maletas estaban en mi habitación.

—Tía Alice, ¿qué ocurrió con todas mis cosas?

—Oh, ya lo notaste —dijo entregándome la ropa—. Jasper y Emmett se llevaron algunas cajas anoche, las maletas están abajo, pero ni pienses en repetir prendas.

Reí y asentí una vez. Miré el conjunto que me entregó tía Alice, me vestí y me mire al espejo, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí hermosa. Era una blusa blanca sencilla, una chaqueta negra de cuero, un pantalón de mezclilla entubado color mezclilla oscura, botas negras, largas hasta la rodilla y sin tacón, y una bufanda café que resaltaba. Tía Alice entró de repente y me examinó con la mirada.

—Te ves lindísima —dijo, sonriendo y levantando los pulgares—. El clima hoy no es tan frío, el calentamiento global hace cambios bruscos en todas partes. Por si acaso, toma estos —me entregó un par de guantes de una tela delgada y suave—. Sólo para guardar las apariencias.

Los tomé y me los puse, eran muy cómodos, tía Alice me maquilló en un santiamén, le pedí que no me hiciera nada muy exagerado, bufó y aceptó ya que no le quedaba de otra. Me hizo una seña para que bajáramos a la sala. Ella bajó más aprisa que yo y carraspeó la garganta para que todos prestaran atención.

—Familia —dijo alzando la voz innecesariamente—, padres, hermanos, primos —dijo refiriéndose al clan Denali—, sobrina… chucho —dijo con desdén.

Iba a mitad de la escalera, me detuve en seco y abrí los ojos como platos. ¿También estaba Jacob allí abajo?

_¡Ah, lo que faltaba!_

—Les presento a… ta-tarará —canturreó, supuse que era como señal para que bajara, brinqué los últimos escalones y tía Alice dijo muy alegre—: Isabella Carlie Cullen Swan.

Mis tías y tíos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, al igual que mis abuelos y Nessie, mamá y papá abrieron los ojos como platos, intercambiaron miradas y clavaron la vista de nuevo en mí. ¿Tan mal me veía?

—¿Bromeas, hija? Te ves hermosa —dijo papá, sonriendo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y comencé a recibir halagos de toda la familia, me sorprendí cuando Jacob me dijo que me veía linda, lo que no me gustó fue que me comparara con Renesmee y dijera que me haga lo que me haga, para él yo siempre sería la enana de la que gusta molestar. Le gruñí, estaba dispuesta a saltar y degollarlo pero mi padre me detuvo. Desayuné tranquilamente y papá me hizo una señal para que saliéramos, tío Jasper nos acompaño a la cochera y supuse que había llegado el momento de despedirme. Durante todo el camino iba hecha un lío, no sabía qué decirle, cómo explicarle por qué me iba, ni nada, estaba completamente en blanco. Sentí cómo se me formaba un nudo en la garganta al sentir que el auto disminuía su velocidad hasta el punto de detenerse. Papá y tío Jasper se giraron hacia mí, yo iba en el asiento trasero, papá conducía y tío Jasper iba en el del copiloto.

—Bien —musité—, iré a despedirme.

Abrí la puerta y bajé del auto, caminé lentamente y dudosa hasta la puerta, toqué el timbre y Cameron abrió la puerta al poco tiempo. Estaba muy bien vestido, se veía tan apuesto como siempre, sus ojos grises centellearon con un brillo común en él y su cabello castaño claro estaba desaliñado, se veía tan perfecto como siempre. Su mirada delató la sorpresa de verme ahí.

—Carlie —sonrió—, ¿qué haces aquí? Es temprano, ¿a qué debo agradecerle tu visita?

Me sonrojé ante ese comentario y me puse nerviosa, luego comencé a tranquilizarme.

_¡Bendito seas, tío Jasper!_, pensé esperando que papá le transmitiera el mensaje.

—Cameron… yo… —no hallaba las palabras, jugueteé con mis manos, todavía un poco nerviosa, y mejor decidí ser directa con él— Yo venía a despedirme.

—¿Despedirte?

—Sí —suspiré—. Mi familia y yo nos iremos a Estados Unidos, no regresaremos, mis hermanos y yo estudiaremos allá, sólo quería despedirme de ti —reparé en lo que dije—. Y de Annabel —balbuceé—, pero creo que no podré despedirme de ella como se debe, ¿podrías decírselo tú?

Asintió levemente, parecía estar clavado en el piso, tenía ambas manos tensas, una de ellas tomando la puerta tan fuerte hasta el punto de astillarse un dedo.

—Auch —se quejó—, estúpida puerta.

—¿Te ayudo? —Me miró confundido— Con la astilla, quiero decir —asintió y le saqué la astilla de manera rápida e indolora, él sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Por nada… bien, creo que… eso era todo. Me tengo que ir... Adiós.

Me giré y caminé hacia el auto, mis ojos se inundaron, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero yo impedía a toda costa que él me viera llorar. Me sentía estúpida, ¿qué clase de despedida había sido aquella? Seguro se había quedado pensando que soy una idiota.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí y una mano se colocó en mi hombro, me giré y miré a Cameron a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos del color de la plata estaban cristalinos pero ni así perdieron su encanto. Sin previo aviso sus labios se posaron en los míos, fue un beso corto pero fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

Cameron colocó suavemente sus manos en mi cintura, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me dejé llevar. Al fin entendí de lo que hablaba Renesmee. Besar era una sensación maravillosa.

Nos separamos, lo miré a los ojos y escuché el claxon del auto.

—Tu hermano Edward es… celoso, ¿verdad?

—Sí. A veces demasiado para ser mi hermano —dije con la intención de que me escuchara—. Mejor me voy ahora, antes de que salga del auto.

—No me da miedo tu hermano.

—A mí sí —fingí una cara de terror. Cameron rió.

—No quiero que te vayas… —murmuró— Carlie no puedes irte, ni tú, ni Nessie, ni…

—Renesmee —dije con un tono frío—. ¿Te gusta mi hermana?

No pude evitar preguntarle, simplemente salió desde el fondo de mi ser. Me miró completamente extrañado por la pregunta, luego comprendí, ¿cómo se me ocurrió hacerle una pregunta tan estúpida como esa? ¡Recién me había besado y yo salía con esa idiotez!

_Yo misma me doy contra la pared_, pensé.

—Eh, mejor olvídalo, arruiné el momento. Por favor, hagamos como que no dije nada —supliqué.

—Sí, iba a proponer lo mismo —reímos—. Lo que te quería decir, Carlie, es que… yo… yo te…

Reí ante su nerviosismo, mire a tío Jasper de reojo. Alcé mi mano derecha y la coloqué delicadamente sobre su mejilla, lo miré directo a los ojos y acaricié su rostro. Él guardó silencio, tragó saliva.

—Te quiero mucho, Cameron, te quiero más de lo que debería, te quiero más que como amigo.

—Eso era lo que trataba de decirte. Yo no te quiero como amiga, Carlie, lo que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte.

Le sonreí tristemente.

—Adiós, Cameron.

Antes de que dijera algo, corrí hasta el auto, subí y dejé caer todas las lágrimas que traté de ocultar de Cameron. Tío Jasper me ayudó a calmarme pero las lágrimas seguían brotando, ni él ni nadie podría hacer que dejaran de salir.

Papá aceleró el auto y llegamos en menos de lo que esperaba a la casa de Tanya. Bajamos del auto y tío Jasper me miró por un instante, yo seguía llorando.

—Lo siento, Carlie —me abrazó y entró en la casa rápidamente.

Papá hizo como que no ocurría nada y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿cierto? —dije con un hilo de voz.

Se detuvo en seco pero siguió dándome la espalda, por su postura noté que estaba rígido, como una estatua.

—Tú sabías que Cameron también me quería, ¡y nunca me dijiste nada!

—No tenías por qué saberlo, Carlie.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Para ese entonces sospechábamos que Seth estaba imprimado, no podía decírtelo porque…

—¡¿Desde cuándo sabías que Cameron me quería así? —No podía reconocer mi propia voz, sonaba quebrada, desesperada. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

La familia entera salió a toda prisa de la casa, Nessie se abrazaba a Jacob como si dependiera de él para estar de pie, mamá corrió hasta estar frente a mi padre, él aún me daba la espalda.

—¡Contéstame, papá!

—Carlie —dijo mamá—, deberías calmarte un poco —miró a tío Jasper por el rabillo del ojo—. Además, no creo que sea el momento para…

—¡No digas nada, mamá! —Me miró atónita— ¡Papá, tú lo sabías, sabías lo que yo siento por Cameron y sabías lo que él siente por mí! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Apreté los puños. Se escuchó un crujido detrás de mí, pero me importó poco, todos miraron confusos detrás de mí, como con sorpresa, pero no volteé en ningún momento.

—Carlie, cielo, tranquilízate, pequeña —dijo mi abuela Esme, acercándose rápidamente a mí, me aparté de ella y caminé decidida hacia papá.

—Papá, no más mentiras, por favor —le pedí—. Sólo dime, ¿desde cuándo?

Para este momento ya estaba hablando entre siseos, tenía los puños apretados a más no poder y los labios y el entrecejo fruncidos. El cielo comenzó a nublarse aún más de lo habitual, se estaba tornando de un gris oscuro. Dos lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas.

—Desde… —dijo, se detuvo por un segundo y me miró entristecido— Poco después de conocerte. Él te quería antes de que tú a él.

Me quedé estática, casi tan plantada en el suelo como un árbol. Sentí cómo mis ojos se inundaban de nuevo, más lágrimas bajaron amontonadas por mis mejillas y miré enfurecida a mi padre.

—Tú no lo amabas, Carlie —dijo con voz serena.

Me sorprendí ante eso, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? Noté que no era la única sorprendida, mi hermana sabía de mis sentimientos por Cameron sin necesidad de que yo se lo haya dicho, estaba boquiabierta mirando desde mi padre hasta mí.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que lo amaba! —Casi grité— ¡Lo amo!

Todos miraron a Jacob ya que comenzó a temblar, se tranquilizó un poco y miró a tío Jasper por el rabillo del ojo, luego dijo un casi inaudible «Gracias». Papá me miró de nuevo, dio un par de pasos hacia mí y me dijo en un susurro.

—No discutiré eso contigo ahora, Carlie. Lo hablaremos en privado, posiblemente cuando vayamos de camino a Forks.

Lo miré con odio y caminé hacia adentro de la casa. Me encerré en mi vacía habitación, ya ni siquiera estaba la cama como para echarme en ella y llorar. Me quedé sentada, recargada contra la puerta, pensando en lo que dijo mi padre, ¿de dónde sacó que no amó a Cameron? ¿Lo dijo sólo por la imprimación de Seth?

Tocando ese tema… ¿por qué ahora todo giraba en torno a eso?

Me sentí mareada, apoyé mi cabeza en mis rodillas y cerré los ojos; sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

Desperté al sentir una extraña brisa en mi rostro. Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver a tía Alice cargándome, corriendo por el bosque.

—Oh, al fin despiertas —dijo con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro—. Edward quería llevarte para hablar contigo cuando despertaras, pero le he pedido de favor que me dejara traerte yo. Espero no te molestes por eso, no sabía si querrías hablar con él o no. ¿Quieres que te deje para que corras por tu cuenta o quieres ir con Nessie sobre el lomo de Jacob?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Correré por mi cuenta —dije apresuradamente—. Gracias, tía Alice, no estoy de humor para soportar a Edward —ella soltó una risita—. ¿Qué? Después de todo ese es su nombre, además, que se acostumbre porque no lo llamaré ni papi, ni papá ni siquiera padre por mucho tiempo, sigo molesta con él.

—No es bueno eso, Carlie —dijo tío Jasper, no había notado su presencia—. Es tu familia, biológicamente, a diferencia de nosotros.

—No me importa. Ustedes dos son como mis verdaderos padres, nadie nota mi presencia ni se preocupa de mí, excepto ustedes dos. Ni siquiera mi abuela Esme o tía Rosalie me notan. Todos se preocupan por Renesmee, pareciera que para ellos sólo existe ella.

—¡No es cierto eso! —exclamó, tía Alice— Carlie, claro que te notan y todos nos preocupamos tanto por ti como por Nessie, no digas esas cosas.

—Todos te queremos a ti y a Nessie por igual —dijo tío Jasper.

Bufé, enfadada.

—Pues no lo parece… y no quiero discutir con ustedes también, por favor —supliqué—. Tía Alice, ¿podrías bajarme ya?

—Uy, lo olvidé —dijo deteniéndose y dejándome delicadamente en el suelo.

Los tres emprendimos carrera hacia Forks, extrañaba ese lugar, debía admitirlo, sobre todo extrañaba el claro, no era que Alaska no me complaciera, pero a diferencia de Alaska, Forks sí tenía uno que otro día soleado y no estaba cubierto de nieve todo el tiempo. Además, Forks era un lugar más poblado, en el Instituto posiblemente haga más de dos amigos, aunque extrañaría a Cameron y Annabel, especialmente al primero. Tal vez Seth me ayude a olvidarme de Cameron, cosa que le vendría bien tanto a él como a mí.

Llegamos a Forks como a las tres de la mañana, todas nuestras cosas estaban en la sala, excepto las camas que, posiblemente, tío Jasper y tío Emmett colocaron en cada habitación con tía Alice coordinándolos. Nessie y yo subimos las escaleras y cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, no pasaron ni quince minutos cuando Nessie entró a mi habitación con su timidez habitual cada vez que algo le apenaba o no sabía cómo expresarse.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ness?

—Yo, este… me preguntaba… si yo… podría… bueno…

La miré expectante, creí saber qué quería decir y antes de que continuara balbuceando, me le adelante para que eso terminara pronto.

—Eh, Nessie, antes de que continúes —dije tranquilamente, ella se silenció de inmediato—, quisiera pedirte, disculpa, quería preguntarte —corregí— si podrías dormir conmigo, es la primera noche en Forks y es algo extraño todo esto. ¿Podrías quedarte?

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro, dio un par de pasos y me abrazó, correspondí a su abrazo.

—Era justo lo que te trataba de decir —murmuró.

—¿En serio? —Me hice la inocente— ¡Qué bueno!

—Extrañó cuando éramos pequeñas y dormíamos juntas.

—Sí… yo también, a veces —dije sonriendo de medio lado.

Reímos y luego de eso ambas nos acomodamos en la cama.

Ella a mi lado derecho y yo a su lado izquierdo, como cuando éramos pequeñas. Nessie quedó dormida en menos de lo que esperaba, yo por otra parte no podía dormir, estaba mirando por la ventana el bosque de Forks, en dirección al claro. No pude evitar recordar el escándalo que se armó cuando vinieron los Vulturi, y cada vez que recordaba aquello, lo recordaba a él. Al segundo Vulturi más pequeño de toda la guardia, el hermano gemelo de Jane Vulturi.

Tal vez, si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, estoy segura de que me habría enamorado de él, pero no fue así, el venía a matarme a mí, a mi hermana y a toda mi familia, y eso era algo que no le podía perdonar.

Me di la vuelta en mi lado de la cama para quedar boca arriba, mirando el techo.

—Que todo valga la pena —rogué al cielo.


	3. La visión de tía Alice

Iba bajando las escaleras, anoche pasé al menos dos horas pensando en qué hacer el día de hoy y decidí que al terminar de desayunar iría a La Push a buscar a Seth. Bajé el último escalón y me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno. La sala estaba despejada, seguramente, anoche mis tíos y mi padre acomodaron todas las cosas, con tía Alice diciéndoles dónde debía de ir cada objeto, como siempre.

La abuela Esme entró en la cocina sonriente.

—Buenos días, Carlie.

—Buenos días, Esme—sonreí y la abracé.

—Edward nos dijo que anoche decidiste ir a La Push al terminar tu desayuno.

Asomé la cabeza hacia la sala y miré a mi padre. _Soplón_, pensé. Me giré hacia Esme y asentí una vez con la cabeza.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres de desayunar? Te prepararé lo que sea, tú dime.

—Gracias, con unos huevos fritos es suficiente… aunque quisiera ir de caza, mejor, así al terminar de "desayunar" iré a buscar a Seth.

—Claro que no, niña —dijo tía Alice, entrando a la cocina—. Debes de tener un desayuno balanceado, y por eso hoy a primera hora fui de compras al supermercado —sonrió dulcemente—. Claro que no fui al mercado de Forks, no preguntes hasta donde tuve que ir. He traído huevos, pan dulce, jugos de diversas frutas, pan tostado, pan blanco, mermelada de fresa y mantequilla de maní y jalea. Todo para una alimentación sana. Y para la comida he traído un poco de…

Abrí los ojos como platos. Deberían de prohibirle el Internet a tía Alice, o al menos las páginas con recetas de comida e información sobre la alimentación balanceada, incluso deberían prohibirle libros sobre eso. No es que no le agradeciera que se preocupara por mi alimentación, pero no me creo capaz de comer todo lo que dijo.

—Bien, sal de la cocina, Esme y yo prepararemos tu desayuno y el de Nessie. Por cierto, ¿despertó ya?

—No, sigue dormida, no quise despertarla.

—Bien, no importa, entonces sal ya —dijo empujándome—. Fuera, fuera.

Salí de la cocina y caminé hacia la sala, me senté junto a tía Rosalie y tío Emmett, mis padres me miraron preocupados y cruzaron miradas, papá asintió una vez y dijo:

—Lo sentimos, Carlie. No se volverá a repetir lo de ayer.

—Si así quieres —dijo mamá—, cada vez que un chico piense en ti, Edward te lo dirá —sonrió nerviosa.

—Bueno, sólo cuando piense algo decente de ti. Si no es así… mejor que no se enteren —Mamá lo miró extrañada, yo inexpresiva—. Era broma.

—No… —dije levantándome— Ya no quiero que te metas ni en mi mente, ni en la de los demás.

—Carlie, es mi don —dijo—, es algo natural, no lo hago por gusto.

—Lo sé —murmuré—. Me basta con que te alejes de mi mente. Además no podrás saber cuando algún chico piense en mí, recuerda que ya no estamos en Alaska, aquí en Forks se supone que deben de tener al menos treinta y cuatro años, ¿recuerdan?

—Cierto, lo olvidamos por un segundo —dijo mamá, de forma casi inaudible

—Já, un vampiro que olvida —me reí sin ganas.

—Entonces, me encargaré de que Edward no escuche tus pensamientos, pero por favor, perdónanos —insistió mamá.

—No hay ya nada que perdonar… Ya no estamos en Alaska —dije eso último más para mí misma que para ellos.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y me dediqué a ver televisión. A los pocos minutos tía Alice anunció que el desayuno estaba listo, Nessie bajó las escaleras y todos sonrieron al verla. Me pareció increíble, aún recién levantada, con el cabello algo desaliñado y los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño, mi hermana se veía hermosa. Yo por otra parte parecía un zombie.

Ambas desayunamos en silencio, a excepción de cuando Nessie mencionó que sería emocionante entrar en el mismo instituto donde nuestros padres se conocieron y enamoraron, le di la razón y el silencio se apoderó de ambas.

Terminamos de desayunar y yo subí a darme una ducha. Al salir e ir a mi habitación noté que tía Alice había subido a dejar un conjunto de ropa sobre mi cama, lo observé por un largo minuto y negué con la cabeza.

—Ni loca iré con esto a La Push, tía Alice —murmuré, esperando a que me hubiera escuchado.

Y así fue, ya que escuché un siseo y unas risas contenidas en la planta baja de la casa. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que iría con tacones, una falda, una blusa de tirantes y una torera negra a La Push?

Caminé a mi armario y saqué la ropa más cómoda que encontré, me la puse y busqué mis converse negros debajo de la cama. Estaban algo sucios y medio gastados. Sonreí. Aunque seguro que tía Alice me haría un escándalo por usarlos, como siempre.

Miré el reloj y me salté las escaleras. Di un saltó y caí sobre la punta de mis pies, con una gracilidad que rara vez era vista en mí. Tío Emmett y tío Jasper aplaudieron, reí cuando tío Emmett levanto ambas manos con las palmas abiertas, dándome a entender que me sacaba un diez por ese salto.

—Regresaré tarde —anuncié.

—¡Espera, no puedes irte usando esos viejos converse! —dijo tía Alice.

—Claro que sí puedo —le dije—. Y no son tan viejos —añadí, y me di cuenta de que una parte de la suela se estaba rompiendo y a una cinta le faltaba el acetato. Me mordí el labio—, sólo tienen seis meses. Sé que están un poco desgastados pero…

—¿Un poco? Carlie, ¡se están desbaratando!

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados. ¡Sólo era una parte de la suela!

—Tía Alice, sólo porque el acetato de una de las cintas se cayó no significa que se están desbaratando.

—Aún así no puedes usarlos.

—Sí puedo.

—Pero no debes, ¿cómo te atreves a repetirlos una y otra vez? —Dijo como si fuera un crimen— ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un paro cardiaco?

—Tía, tú no puedes sufrir un paro cardiaco —dije escéptica.

—Pero si pudiera... ¡me matarías!

Suspiré, entre divertida y harta.

—Tía Alice, no pienso discutir contigo por mis converse, los usaré te guste o no —dije con decisión.

—Bien, si eso quieres.

Volteó la cara, haciéndose la ofendida, y subió las escaleras seguida por tío Jasper. Tanto él como tío Emmett parecían disfrutar la escena, tío Jasper le hizo una seña a tío Emmett de «_págame_» antes de irse.

—Trata de llegar temprano —me pidió mamá—, recuerda que mañana empiezas la escuela.

Asentí una vez y caminé hacia la puerta, justo al abrirla alguien se abalanzó sobre mí y me vi atrapada entre dos muy fuertes y calurosos brazos.

—¡Carlie! —Casi gritó en mi oído— ¡Haz vuelto! En verdad, haz vuelto.

Reconocí la voz al instante. Correspondí a su abrazo, pasando mis manos por su espalda, y aunque no pudiera verlo estaba segura de que él estaba sonriendo al igual que yo.

—Sethy.

Se rió.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.

Sonreí. Claro que nadie lo llamaría así, nadie que no fuera yo podía hacerlo, no sin mi permiso. Se separó de mí y me observó.

—Estás enorme —dijo sonriendo.

—No más que tú —Seth estaba de verdad enorme. Nos reímos.

—Bueno, a como eras antes… creciste.

—Sí, lo sé.

Seth miró hacia adentro de la casa, observó todo lo que había dentro y saludó a mi familia. O al menos a los que eran amigables con él.

—Hola Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob… Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice… Emmett —sonrió.

—Hola Seth —dijeron los primeros ocho al unísono.

—Hola, _Sethy_ —dijo mi tío Emmett imitando mi voz, burlándose.

Él y Jacob soltaron unas carcajadas. Tío Emmett calló cuando tía Rose le propinó un codazo. Sonreí al ver su expresión de dolor.

—Bien, me marcho —dije empujando a Seth a la salida—. No pienso aguantar las bromas de tío Emmett y Jacob, así que adiós.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y pude escuchar la risa de tío Emmett.

—Mírenlos, qué lindos los tortolitos —se rió.

Gruñí por lo bajo y Seth se rió.

Caminamos hasta estar a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa. Sin darnos cuenta, o tal vez inconcientemente, íbamos en dirección al claro. Ambos estábamos en un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que Seth habló.

—Bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? Podríamos ir a la ciudad, caminar por el bosque, ir a La Push, practicar salto de acantilado, ¿recuerdas que antes de irte mencionaste que querías intentarlo?

—Sí —sonreí—, lo recuerdo muy bien. También recuerdo que papá dijo que si no estuviera muerto, le habría dado un infarto —ambos reímos—. Todo porque a mamá se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de saltar y hacer que mi padre se volviera un paranoico cada vez que alguien menciona salto y acantilado en la misma oración.

Seth me observaba detenidamente mientras caminábamos, yo, por otra parte, trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos, para ayudarme a no hacerlo, iba entretenida pateando una piedra desde hacía unos pocos metros.

—En cierta forma… me alegro de que haya hecho eso —murmuró. Me giré hacia él y lo miré atenta—. Si Bella no hubiera saltado del acantilado sin que Jacob estuviera presente, Alice no la habría visto, y si ella no la veía "suicidarse" —dibujó las comillas—, no habría venido a verificar si ella murió. Y Edward no hubiera intentado morir, provocando que Bella fuera por él hasta Volterra —se detuvo, y yo igual—. Es muy enredoso, lo sé. Lo que trato de decir es… que si nada de eso hubiera pasado, si Bella hubiera tardado un segundo más en llegar a donde Edward, él habría muerto, y posiblemente ella también. Jacob habría enfurecido y posiblemente hubiera tratado de matar a los Vulturi por sí solo, y tú… y Renesmee, no estarían aquí ahora.

Pasé saliva, giré mi vista en dirección contraria y noté que habíamos llegado al claro. Era hermoso, tal y como lo recordaba. Sonreí.

—No ha cambiado en nada —susurré—. Es hermoso.

—No más que tú.

Me sonrojé. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba demasiado cerca, tan sólo habían cinco centímetros de distancia entre nuestros rostros, ¿cómo fue que se acerco tanto? Había al menos un metro de distancia. Bueno, pensándolo bien, no era mucho. Di un paso hacia atrás y me topé con un árbol, cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Carlie, tú… ¿me quieres?

Abrí los ojos, él había apoyado sus manos en el tronco del árbol, a cada lado de mi rostro, y aún nos separaban los cinco centímetros. Aún así no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. Fijé mi vista en un montón de piedras y hojas en el suelo.

—Claro que te quiero, Seth.

—Y entonces… ¿qué hay de Cameron?

Fruncí el ceño.

_¡Maldito seas, Jacob Black!_, maldije para mis adentros. Relajé la expresión de mi rostro y desvié la mirada a la izquierda, mirando el claro.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Cameron? Nunca hubo nada con él, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Agradécele a Edward por ello. Además, soy… soy tu impronta.

Quizá eso de la impronta era la última cosa que Seth esperaba que dijera, pero lo hice. Volví mi vista al frente y centré mis ojos en los suyos.

—Seth, no me atrevería a hacerte sufrir por mí. No podría vivir sabiendo que sufres por mi culpa, yo… simplemente no me perdonaría. Nunca.

Seth se alejó de mí, me sentí aturdida ante eso, lo miré atenta esperando a que dijera algo.

—Bella no te ha dicho mucho sobre la imprimación, ¿cierto?

—No —admití—. Pero si me elegiste a mí supongo que fue por algo, ¿no? Debe haber algo en mí como para que eso haya pasado.

—Carlie, yo no te elegí —bajé la mirada—. ¡No me malentiendas! Me refiero a… que si por mí fuera, las cosas no serían así.

—Entonces, ¿cómo serían? —quise saber. Para ser sincera, no entendía mucho lo que trataba de decirme.

—Si por mí fuera, habrías crecido de la manera más normal con la que un híbrido de vampiro-humano puede crecer —sonrió de medio lado—. Me habría fijado, por mí mismo, en cómo has crecido, cómo te has puesto tan linda —me acarició el cabello con la mano izquierda. Me temblaron las rodillas—. Luego, habría charlado con Edward, porque seguro se habría dado cuenta de inmediato. Me habría decidido a intentarlo, a enamorarte.

—Pero… —pasé saliva— Todavía puedes hacerlo.

—No es verdad —frunció el entrecejo—. Todo esto de la imprimación… ¡Es pura basura! ¡Es una mierda! —se alejó de mí—. Yo no elegí quererte, no pude… Carlie, yo estoy imprimado de ti, pero eso no me asegura que tú me ames. Tienes… opciones, igual que Nessie, pero por estar tanto tiempo separados, supongo que tú las debes de tener más presentes que tu hermana. Jacob la visitaba cada semana, desde que se fueron, yo me tenía que quedar aquí.

—No entiendo.

Me sentía estúpida, porque de verdad no entendía. Todo esto de la imprimación era una mierda, como Seth había dicho.

—Aún así —susurré, me acerqué a él y lo hice voltear a verme—. Seth, te prometo… —negué con la cabeza y me corregí—: Te juro que nunca haré algo que te lastime, yo… —tragué saliva— yo haré lo que pueda para corresponderte pero… necesito tiempo.

—Claro… —murmuró— tiempo, es todo.

Agaché la cabeza y pateé la tierra. Empezamos a caminar alrededor del claro, me encargué de patear bien fuerte algunas piedras que se atravesaban por donde caminábamos y sin querer maté a una ardilla. Después de varios minutos de intentar resucitarla y varios golpes que me di en la frente con la palma de la mano, enterramos a la ardilla a la sombra de un árbol y Seth intentó consolarme diciendo que «era sólo una ardilla, hay muchas más en el bosque».

Dimos varias vueltas al claro y luego de un rato nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol, el día se había tornado soleado de repente.

—¿Por qué nunca fuiste a visitarme? —pregunté.

—Soy el segundo de la manada —volteé a mirarlo, Seth sonrió—. Cada vez que Jacob iba a visitar a Nessie, yo me quedaba a cargo.

—¿Por qué tú? ¿Qué hay de Leah?

Soltó una risita burlona, lo miré confundida esperando una explicación coherente.

—Si Jacob hubiera puesto a Leah como segunda, cada vez que él se fuera a Alaska, Leah nos haría exterminar a cada vampiro del continente.

—Oh, cierto, Leah sigue siendo algo… prepotente.

—Sí, pero así es ella y no cambiara. No al menos hasta que se imprime, espero que cambie cuando lo haga.

—Aún así, pudiste haber ido, cuando Jacob estaba aquí tú podías ir a Alaska, luego regresarías y él iría con Nessie, ya sabes, se pudieron turnar.

—La única vez que pensé en eso, Jacob se negó. Nunca supe por qué.

Fruncí el ceño. Claro, siempre tenía que ser Jacob el que me jodiera la vida.

—¿Cómo es que no sabían que estabas imprimado? —Inquirí— Es decir, Jacob lo supo al ver los ojos de Ness, Sam tuvo que dejar a Leah por su impronta. ¡Hasta Quil supo que estaba imprimado al ver a Claire! ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? ¿O acaso el fallo fue mío?

—¿Qué? No, Carlie, claro que no —negó con la cabeza—. Es sólo que… yo siempre vi cómo actuaban los demás al imprimarse, y yo siempre me negué a que eso me pasara, no quería actuar como un idiota ni quería poner en peligro a nadie, como ocurrió con Sam y Emily. Y cuando tú y Renesmee nacieron… cuando te vi fue… extraño, yo… no lo sé —dijo con frustración—. Simplemente me negaba a imprimarme, pero cuando se fueron a Alaska todo fue diferente.

—Entiendo —me limité a decir.

En realidad, de cierta forma, lo comprendía, Jacob en verdad era un idiota cuando estaba con Nessie, aunque a veces pienso que él es así de nacimiento; por otra parte, seguía sin entenderlo del todo, ¿por qué negarse a algo inevitable? La muerte es inevitable y muchos humanos se niegan a eso, la única forma de evitarla es ser un vampiro o nacer en la tribu Quileute. La primera es más fácil si conoces a alguno con buen autocontrol.

—Entonces… —me aventuré a decir— ¿solucionaron lo de las manadas? —Me miró extrañado— Recuerdo que cuando Nessie y yo éramos pequeñas estaban divididos en dos manadas, la de Sam y la de Jacob, ¿qué ocurrió después?

Se alejó de manera brusca, me extrañó bastante su actitud. Lo seguí, guardando un poco de distancia ya que había comenzado a temblar.

—Sam murió —dijo de repente.

—Espera… ¿qué?

No lo podía creer, debía estar bromeando, pero jugar con algo así no era muy gracioso. Se calmó y se giró hacia mí con la mirada triste. Palidecí de golpe, era cierto, Seth decía la verdad. Sam Uley estaba muerto.

—¿Cómo murió? —apenas pude decir— ¿Lo asesinó un vampiro?

Se rió sin ganas.

—¿Bromeas? A Sam lo pudo matar cualquier cosa menos un vampiro.

Me acerqué lo poco que nos separaba y lo abracé.

—Lo siento, en serio.

—No importa ya.

Me mordí el labio, ¿qué habría pasado con Emily? Dudaba si debía preguntar o no, pero no quería quedarme con esa duda.

—Seth —farfullé—. Emily… ella está…

—Recuperándose —alcé la vista—. Emily tuvo un bajón cuando murió Sam, como si ella también hubiera estado a punto de morir. Es realmente extraño, ella dice una y otra vez…

Se quedó en silencio. Esperé a que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué dice Emily?

—Ella dice… —vaciló— o más bien cree que una parte de ella murió junto a Sam. Está convencida, lo dice con tanta seguridad que a veces le da miedo a mamá. No entraré en detalles.

Asentí una vez.

Pasamos horas hablando sobre nosotros, preguntándonos cosas acerca de nuestra vida, me sentí en un confesionario, le conté todo a Seth, hasta el más insignificante secreto mío parecía ser algo de verdad interesante para él. Lo único de lo que no le hablé, fue de mis cavilaciones acerca de los Vulturi, cuando sacaba ese tema a colación le mentía diciendo que no recordaba mucho de eso.

Pasó la mañana completa y el sol salió con aún más intensidad; extrañaba el frío de Alaska.

Me encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un abeto junto a Seth, había una distancia aceptable entre ambos, ni muy cerca como para sentirme incomoda, ni muy lejos como para sentirme sola. Me encantaba ver a Seth feliz, y lo que más disfrutaba era saber que él era feliz por mi causa.

—Quisiera estar así siempre —murmuró Seth, de repente.

Me hice de oídos sordos y no dije nada. No quería que de mi boca saliera alguna estupidez y arruinara aquel momento que debería de ser completamente perfecto. Aunque estando yo en él, iba a ser difícil que fuera perfecto.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, el crepúsculo era, a mi parecer, la parte más bella del día. Era fascinante ver cómo iban cambiando y combinándose los colores en el cielo, a causa de los últimos rayos solares. Me había movido de donde estaba junto a Seth, para mirar con más claridad el cielo, estaba extasiada, en Alaska no había presenciado un crepúsculo igual a este. Era único.

—Es muy lindo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Seth, acercándose más a mí.

—Hermoso… nunca vi un ocaso igual.

Sentí el brazo de Seth rodear mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. No me resistí, ni dije nada, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. Al poco tiempo sentí como esa ola de calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Seth, me inundaba, tuve que separarme de él, cosa que le sorprendió.

—Perdón —dije—. No me acostumbro al calor, Sethy, recuerda que pase mucho tiempo en Alaska.

—Ah, claro, entiendo —murmuró.

—Perdón, en serio.

—Carlie, no te disculpes, no tienes por qué. En verdad, te entiendo.

No se escuchaba muy convencido pero terminé asintiendo. Al terminar el crepúsculo vespertino, nos vimos bajo un enorme manto oscuro, con unas pocas estrellas. Ya era tarde, había desaparecido por todo el día y seguro mi familia, o al menos tía Alice, tío Jasper, papá y tío Emmett, estarían preocupados. Seth me acompañó hasta el portal de la casa, le prometí ir a La Push el día siguiente, al salir del Instituto.

Entré en la casa y tía Alice me hizo un interrogatorio completo, fui salvada por mi tía Rosalie, que le reprochó a tía Alice por no dejarme ni respirar con tanta pregunta. Y era cierto, no me había dado tiempo ni de respirar. Me libré de tía Alice y subí a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama y luego de un rato bajé por algo para cenar, pasé inadvertida para mi familia, al terminar mi cena, volví a mi habitación y me dispuse a dormir.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente arrojando el maldito despertador por la ventana. Me bañé y me vestí apresurada, al bajar las escaleras vi a Jacob en la sala junto a Renesmee, mostrándole mi reloj despertador y señalando la zona del techo donde se encontraba mi habitación.

—Supongo que esto es tuyo —dijo entregándome el aparato.

—Sí, gracias —murmuré.

Tomé el despertador, lo tiré al suelo y lo pisé tan fuerte que sólo quedó un pedazo plano de metal con la suela de mi zapato marcada.

—Qué… sutil —dijo Jacob observando el despertador.

—Gracias —dije con ironía.

Tiré lo que quedó del reloj al cesto de basura y me senté a desayunar junto a mi hermana y su novio. Desayunamos en silencio, o al menos yo lo hice, Nessie y Jacob reían y hablaban sobre cómo era el instituto y cosas así. Jake le contó a Nessie de cuando fue por mamá al instituto en su motocicleta y ella subió de un brinco y fueron a La Push.

_Qué cínico_, pensé, _¿cómo puede hablarle a Nessie de cuando estaba enamorado de mamá como si no fuera gran cosa?_

Al terminar de desayunar me extrañé cuando papá me entregó las llaves de su auto.

—¿Y esto? —pregunté observando las llaves.

—Tú conducirás al instituto.

—Pero yo no sé conducir, ni siquiera tengo licencia.

Me extendió una tarjeta, la observé por una fracción de segundo. Era la licencia de conducir más falsa que había visto.

—Papá, esto es ilegal, yo no sé conducir y esta licencia me parece de lo más falsa.

—Culpa a J. Jenks por eso. Pero tranquila, Jasper lo obligó a crear una al último momento y es esa, la podrás usar hasta que tenga la otra lista. Sólo será una semana o menos.

—Claro…

Cedí y me fui a la cochera, donde Nessie me esperaba impaciente junto a Jacob. Estaban recargados en el Volvo de papá, con una sonrisa radiante cada uno.

—¿Listo todo? —preguntó Nessie.

—Ajá —dije indiferente y le mostré la licencia.

Subí al auto en el asiento del conductor y me dediqué a esperar a Nessie, que se estaba besando con Jacob. Hice sonar el claxon cuando sus lenguas hicieron acto de presencia. Renesmee rió y se separó de Jacob.

—Adiós, Jake —se despidió.

Subió al auto riendo, hice rugir el motor y escuché risas provenientes tanto de Jacob como de adentro de la casa.

—Qué asco, hermana —dije refiriéndome al beso francés que acababa de ver.

Renesmee rió de nuevo y me miró de forma traviesa.

—Ups…

Nessie se puso unos lentes de sol, innecesarios pero con estilo, y me entregó otros a mí. Metí reversa y Jacob saltó hacia atrás.

—¡Cafre! —me gritó.

Solté una carcajada, me puse los lentes de sol y aceleré como sólo un Cullen puede hacerlo. Renesmee y yo reímos por la salida muy de película que acabábamos de hacer.

Creí que sería difícil encontrar aparcamiento pero no fue así, pareciera que ese espacio era reservado para los Cullen, el mismo lugar donde papá estaba estacionado cuando ocurrió el accidente de la furgoneta, estaba vacío.

—Qué increíble —dijo Nessie—. Admite que esto es obra del destino.

—Claro que no —negué por enésima vez—. Es una simple casualidad.

—Las casualidades no existen.

Rodé los ojos.

Bajamos del auto, discutiendo aún sobre lo del aparcamiento. Renesmee era más terca que mamá cuando se lo proponía. Entramos al edificio, con cientos de miradas clavadas en nosotras. Ignoré por un instante la insistencia de mi hermana para revisar mi horario.

—¡Genial! —dije sarcástica—. Me toca algebra, ¿y a ti?

Le dio un vistazo a su horario, una expresión de tristeza se tornó en su rostro, me miró y dijo en un susurro inaudible para cualquier humano.

—Química.

Tomé su horario y lo comparé con el mío, estuve a punto de sonreír; tensé la quijada y me mordí la lengua para no hacerlo. El día de hoy no compartía ninguna clase con Renesmee.

—Supongo que te veré en la cafetería —murmuré entregándole su horario—. Aunque conociéndote, estarás rodeada de "amigos" —dibujé las comillas— para el almuerzo. Procura no hablarme en la cafetería, recuerda que no me agrada el tipo de gente que suele rodearte. Bola de interesados.

Renesmee soltó una risita y asintió una vez.

—Entonces te veré en el aparcamiento.

—Eh… no, recuerda que iré a La Push.

—¿Qué? —Dijo un tono más alto de lo normal— ¿Y cómo iré a casa?

—Renesmee —bajé la voz—, puedes correr hasta casa.

—Sabes que no me gusta correr si no es para cazar —dijo igual de bajo que yo.

Bufé.

—Está bien, te llevaré a casa y de ahí me iré a La Push, señorita no-me-gusta-correr-a-casa.

Rió por lo bajo. Miré hacia mi izquierda y vi a un grupo de chicas recargadas en los casilleros, posiblemente tratando de escuchar lo que decíamos. Sonreí con superioridad, no podrían escucharnos ni aunque las tuviéramos a un lado.

—Bien… te veré en el aparcamiento, Nessie —dije en tono normal.

—Claro —dijo enseguida y dio unos pasos hacia el otro lado del edificio—. «_Bye!_»

—Adiós —dije sin ánimos.

Ni siquiera la volteé a ver, pero hice una seña con la mano en forma de V hacia donde ella estaba. Caminé hasta llegar a mi clase de algebra y traté de no dormir a mitad de ésta.

El día fue total y completamente aburrido sin excepción alguna. En la cafetería, justo como lo había predicho, mi hermana se encontraba sentada en una mesa al otro extremo de donde yo estaba, regodeándose con un grupo de chicos. Suspiré y me senté en la primera mesa sola que encontré.

Al terminar las clases estaba frita, sentía los parpados pesados y moría por tomar una siesta. El aparcamiento estaba casi vacío, el profesor de química no nos dejó salir hasta que el último terminara de hacer sus apuntes. Caminé, con mucho esfuerzo, hacia el auto y me encontré a una Renesmee agasajándose a besos con Jacob, su novio.

Carraspeé la garganta una vez, hicieron caso omiso y continuaron con su labor, carraspeé nuevamente y Nessie se giró a verme con las mejillas rojas y la boca abierta formando una perfecta O, Jacob sonrió de medio lado.

_Estúpido perro, ¿qué no tiene vergüenza?_, pensé.

—Carlie… yo… esto… tiene una explicación lógica y muy razonable —comenzó a decir Renesmee.

—¿Qué hay, enana? —dijo Jacob aún sonriendo, interrumpiendo a Ness.

—No mucho, ¿y tú, gigantón? Por lo que veo, te diviertes.

Jacob rió y se acerco a mí.

—Me divierto y mucho —dijo mirándome.

Me dio mala espina, sentía que Jacob estaba planeando algo, me dio miedo averiguarlo así que le saqué la vuelta, avanzando hacia mi hermana y diciendo:

—Que bien por ti… ¿nos vamos, Nessie?

—¿Qué? Pero si todavía no me despido de mis amigos —renegó ella.

—¿Amigos? Nessie, llevamos sólo un día aquí, no puedes llegar y decirles amigos a los primeros desconocidos que encuentr…

Se me fue la voz de golpe. Cuando menos cuenta me di, estaba de cabeza, escuché la risa de Jacob y un «Oh» proveniente de mi hermana.

—Jacob, bájame —pedí.

—No, como te dije, me divierto. Y esto es mi venganza por intentar matarme con el auto de Edward.

_Mierda…_, pensé con frustración.

Si tan sólo hubiera estado de frente a Jacob cuando me tomó por los tobillos hubiera podido esquivarlo o al menos lo tendría de frente para poder golpearlo, esta vez, sin importarme la presencia de Renesmee.

—Jake, bájala, por favor —decía mi hermana.

—Sí, Jake —dije en tono amistoso—. Bájame, ¿sí?

—Déjame pensarlo… —dijo chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Tú piensas?

No pude evitar decirlo, me salió desde el alma, al igual que mi no muy bien disimulada risa. Comenzó a sacudirme.

—¡Jacob, detente! —exclamé.

Se detuvo automáticamente.

—Eso no fue más que un leve castigo —murmuró.

—Te odio.

—Gracias.

Gruñí por lo bajo. Estúpido Jacob, me las pagaría, me las pagaría una y mil veces, incluso le pediría ayuda a tía Rosalie para hacerlo sufrir. La sangre bajó hasta mi cabeza y me costaba un poco respirar, me sentí algo mareada por ver a Renesmee de cabeza, comencé a hacer una rabieta y Jacob rió a carcajadas. Me hizo enojar que Nessie dejara que Jacob me hiciera esto, él podría ser su novio, pero yo soy su hermana.

—Jacob, ya bájame —exigí nuevamente—. ¡Bájame, ya!

—Claro que no, me agrada verte de cabeza, te ves más linda cuando nadie logra ver tu cara —rió.

Me enojé aún más, me balancee y le di un codazo a Jacob en el abdomen, él se flexionó un poco y creí que me dejaría caer de cabeza al suelo, así que estiré mis brazos hasta tocar el suelo. Para mi sorpresa, Jacob me levantó de nuevo y me giró hacia él.

—¿Crees que te dejaría escapar tan fácil?

—¡Estúpido perro! —grité balanceándome nuevamente.

Jacob estiró sus brazos para alejarme de él y rió.

—Jake, ya déjala, se esta haciendo tarde —murmuró Nessie.

—Claro, ahora sí me defiendes —dije en tono acusador.

Torpemente, me crucé de brazos en seña de que estaba molesta. Jacob sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

—Como tú quieras, Nessie.

Abrí los ojos como platos, sin previo aviso Jacob abrió las palmas de sus manos, dejándome caer sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, me limité a cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, después de todo la que sufriría el daño sería la acera del aparcamiento. En lugar de escuchar el golpe, escuché una voz bastante familiar y sentí dos fuertes y calurosos brazos alrededor mío.

—¡Jacob, idiota, pudiste haberla lastimado!

Abrí los ojos y miré el cielo azul, giré la cabeza confundida y vi a Jacob con una mueca en el rostro. Sentí como me levantaban, aún con ese cálido abrazo a mi alrededor, y me giré para verlo a la cara.

—Carlie, ¿estás bien?

Miré a Seth con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. No pude articular palabra, de mi garganta salió un extraño sonido que ni siquiera yo entendí.

—¿Carlie? —Dijo preocupado— ¡Con un carajo, Jacob! —Le gritó— ¿Qué le hiciste? Creo que la tendrá que revisar Carlisle.

—Yo no le hice nada —se defendió—. Sólo la colgué de cabeza por casi una hora —rió.

—¡¿Que hiciste qué? —Gritó— ¡Jacob, eres un…!

—Se… Sethy —apenas pude decir.

Él se giró hacia mí, en ningún momento me liberó de sus brazos y eso empezaba a incomodarme. Renesmee se acercó a mí de manera apresurada y, con la disculpa grabada en el rostro, puso su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Podrías soltarme? Me falta el aire.

— Eh… Oh, claro.

Me soltó de inmediato y agaché la cabeza, avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a ésta clase de cosas. Escuché una risita contenida, miré a mi hermana fulminándola con la mirada, se puso seria de inmediato.

—Hola, Seth.

—Hola, Nessie.

Hubo un momento de silencio que me pareció eterno. Nessie nos sonreía a los tres, Jacob miraba a la nada, Seth me miraba preocupado y yo seguía cabizbaja, mirando de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo a Seth.

Se escuchó un estruendoso gruñido, rompiendo el silencio, y los tres nos giramos a ver a Jacob. Él se rió, Nessie y Seth contuvieron las risas, yo lo miré alzando las cejas.

—Bueno… —dijo él— ¿qué les parece si vamos por una pizza? Muero de hambre.

—Sí, claro, amor —rió, Renesmee—. Ustedes dos, ¿vienen?

Miré a Seth y él me miró, dudando. Abrí la boca para preguntarle si él quería ir, pero fui interrumpida antes de tiempo por unos desesperados bocinazos, los cuatros nos giramos en la dirección de donde venía ese molesto ruido.

—¿Papi? —Dijo Renesmee.

El Porsche amarillo de tía Alice paró en seco y papá y mamá bajaron de un salto, ambos nos abrazaron a Renesmee y a mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confundida.

—Llegando a casa les explicaremos —dijo papá.

—Nessie, sube al auto —le ordenó mamá.

Renesmee asintió, tomó a Jacob de la mano y subió con él al asiento trasero del auto. Mamá los observó y subió en el asiento del copiloto. Papá miró el auto.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? —Inquirió mamá— Sube.

—Falta Carlie, Bella.

—Que vaya con Seth en tu Volvo, recuerda que heredó tu manera desenfrenada de conducir, ¿o ya olvidaste cómo intentó matar a Jacob en la mañana?

Reí por lo bajo y sentí la mirada de Seth clavada en mí. Papá me miró dudoso y asintió una vez.

—Ve directo a casa —pidió—. Y… trata de ir al par mío —sonrió de medio lado.

Lo miré aturdida. No me dio tiempo de decir nada, subió al auto y aceleró, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos del Porsche. Le hice una seña a Seth para que subiera al auto, subió en el asiento del copiloto y le indiqué que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, se burló y no me hizo caso alguno. Metí reversa y saqué el auto del aparcamiento de un tirón, Seth estuvo a punto de revolverse en su asiento, luché internamente por no reír, pero no aguanté más cuando se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Creí que habías dicho que no lo necesitabas —dije soltando otra carcajada.

—Es tu culpa, eres peor que Edward —señaló al frente.

Estaba por alcanzar a mi padre, aceleré más y Seth se agarró del asiento con uñas y dientes, metafóricamente. Hice sonar el claxon y el Porsche se hizo a un lado, volví a acelerar y me emparejé con mi padre.

—Págame.

Escuché la voz de mamá, seguida de la risa de Nessie y Jacob. Papá me miró y sonrió de medio lado.

—Gracias, Carlie —murmuró—. Me hiciste perder más de 3, 000 dólares.

—Todo un gusto, padre.

Me mordí la lengua en el acto, le había dicho a tía Alice que no lo llamaría así por mucho tiempo y lo acababa de hacer. Soy un fraude.

Llegué a casa con una sonrisa de satisfacción, incluso estacioné el auto antes de que lo hiciera papá. Entré en la casa seguida por Seth y lo que vi me borró la sonrisa de golpe. Las caras de horror de toda la familia hicieron que mi ánimo bajara del cien al cero de un tirón. Tía Alice corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, mis padres, Renesmee y Jacob entraron en la casa, en el preciso momento en que Nessie cruzó la puerta, tía Rosalie la abrazó.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Primero mis padres y ahora mis tías, ¿qué ocurría aquí?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nessie.

—Lo sentimos, lo sentimos —dijo tía Alice—. No debimos regresar a Forks, no aún… y perdón por decir eso Seth.

Tía Alice se separó de mí y me miró con la mirada llena de preocupación. Jacob, Nessie, Seth y yo seguíamos sin entender lo que ocurría, tía Rose se separó de mi hermana y caminó hacia la escalera, donde estaba tío Emmett. Jake caminó hacia la sala junto a Nessie y preguntó:

—¿De qué hablan, Carlisle?

—Alice ha tenido una visión y…

—Todo esto es por su estúpida imprimación —dijo tía Rosalie con desdén—. Estúpidos perros, no causan más que problemas.

Miré a papá por el rabillo del ojo, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían, ¿qué tenía que ver la imprimación en todo esto? Jacob se enojó y comenzó a ofender a tía Rosalie, ella no se quedó atrás. Me harté de que nadie se explicara correctamente y ni el don de tío Jasper ni los gritos de tía Rosalie y Jacob me ayudaban a tranquilizarme.

—¡Ya, cállense! ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pelear antes de explicarnos lo que sucede?

Tía Rosalie y Jacob me miraron aturdidos, Nessie y Seth seguían con la interrogante en el rostro y todos los demás estaban cabizbajos.

La televisión estaba encendida en el canal de los noticieros, encontraron varios cadáveres cerca de la frontera Canadá-Estados Unidos, todos los cuerpos fueron encontrados incinerados hasta el punto de no poder reconocer las victimas.

—¿Neófitos? —pregunté, papá asintió.

—Más les vale que no crucen hacia acá —dijo Jacob—, ¿cierto, Seth?

Seth le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza. Sentí una opresión en el pecho de tan sólo imaginarme a Seth peleando en su forma lobuna con neófitos, me tranquilicé en apenas unos segundos, miré a tío Jasper por el rabillo del ojo y me sonrió. Le dediqué una sonrisa yo también.

Tía Alice se quedó paralizada un instante y papá la miró esperanzado, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

—Alice —le dijo tío Jasper—, ¿qué ves?

—Aro ha tomado una decisión final —dijo papá.

—¿Aro? —Pregunté— Hablan de los… de los…

—De los Vulturi —dijo Carlisle.

Me estremecí al escucharlo, cada vez que alguien decía "Vulturi" en voz alta sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, que luego era remplazado por un sentimiento cálido al recordar a Alec, al recordar sus penetrantes ojos rojo escarlata fijados en mí y en Renesmee, lamentablemente la razón por la que nos miraba era porque nosotras fuimos su objetivo alguna vez.

—Tía Alice, creí que no podías tener visiones con Jacob o nosotras cerca —murmuré.

—Cierto. Verás, Carlie —se encaminó hacia la sala, me tomó de la mano en el camino y me guió hasta el sofá—. Los metamorfos y los híbridos me causan una "ceguera", sí, pero no creas que me dejé vencer, ¿o creías que me resignaría a vivir "ciega" eternamente? —Se rió— A ti y a Nessie tampoco puedo verlas, sin embargo, he entrenado mi don. Después de quince años he logrado escuchar voces al menos, incluso a veces puedo verlas, pero son imágenes confusas, algo borrosas.

"Bien, el punto es que hace un momento Aro estaba pensando en armar sus filas para venir a Forks, quiere saber de antemano lo que ocurre con los Cullen, pero luego cambió de idea, le pareció exagerado traer a toda la guardia. Ha estado cambiando de opinión una y otra vez desde hace una hora. Cuando tú, Nessie, Jacob y Seth llegaron, no pude ver nada más. Me ha costado pero lo he visto, gracias a las noticias.

Tía Alice rió brevemente y luego se puso seria.

—Félix le ha dicho a Aro sobre dos o tres neófitos malcriados por la frontera de Estados Unidos con Canadá. Fue ahí cuando Aro decidió enviarlo a él, Demetri, Jane y Alec a encargarse del asunto —volteó a ver a Carlisle—. Aro quisiera ver de nuevo a su amigo Carlisle, le pidió a Jane que se encontraran en Seattle. Sólo él. Eso es lo que me extraña.

—Tal vez no cree que se vean en la necesidad de pelear —dijo Esme.

—¡Já! —se burló, Jacob— Que se atreva a tocar a Nessie y claro que tendrá necesidad de pelear.

—Jacob, idiota —murmuré con el ceño fruncido—. Claro que tocará a Nessie, seguro quiere saber cómo ha sido nuestro crecimiento o algo así. ¿Sabes qué? En realidad Nessie lo tocará a él, irónico.

—Siente curiosidad por ambas —dijo mi padre—. Desde el momento en que supo lo que son, siente fascinación por… los híbridos.

Bufé.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Seth— ¿Piensa embarazar humanas? —se burló.

Jacob se unió a Seth, ambos reían ante la idea, luego callaron al ver la expresión seria de mi padre.

—¿En serio piensa hacer eso? —preguntó Jacob, serio.

—No —contestó—. Pero no vuelvan a decir ni pensar eso, no le den ideas a la curiosa mente de Aro.

—¿Cuándo vienen? —preguntó Nessie, abrazando a Jacob.

—Jane, Alec, Demetri y Félix acaban de tomar camino hacia Canadá —informó tía Alice.

—¿Tomar camino? ¿Vendrán nadando? —inquirí.

—Nadando, corriendo, caminando; da igual, si llegan a tomar un avión, todos los pasajeros morirán.

—Pero, ¿qué harán? Es decir, tardarán un buen tiempo para llegar.

—Si te refieres a su alimentación, no cazaran tiburones. Si es lo que crees —murmuró papá.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Han oído del Titanic? —Preguntó tío Emmett, con una sonrisa retorcida— Más bien, del iceberg.

— ¿Bromeas?

—Sí y no.

Papá bufó.

—¿Cuándo llegan? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Aproximadamente una semana. Con Alec, les tomara segundos deshacerse del problema. Aunque a veces Jane gusta de "castigar".

—Qué bien —murmuré—. Entre más pronto lleguen, más pronto se irán —bostecé—. Buenas noches, familia —dije encaminándome a las escaleras—. Adiós, Seth. Te veré mañana.

—Buenas noches —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Hasta mañana, Carlie —dijo Seth.

Subí hasta mi habitación y me acomodé en la cama. Luego de un momento llegó papá, para velar mi sueño. Renesmee ya había ido a su habitación, acompañada de mamá, y todos los demás harían no-sé-qué, como cada noche.

Suspiré. Ahora sería toda de Morfeo.


	4. Cuenta regresiva

Estaba caminando directo hacia La Push, estaba harta de la escuela y ni yo podía con mi mal humor. La noticia de los Vulturi me había alterado. Sabía que era sólo una visita de Aro, según dijo tía Alice, pero algo me decía que nada bueno saldría de esa «visita».

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos. Pensaba en Alaska; en mis tías, Tanya, Kate y Carmen igual que en mis tíos Garrett y Eleazar; en Cameron y Annabel; luego pensé en Seth y en lo mucho que me quería, en que estaba dispuesto a esperarme lo necesario... y luego recordé la imprimación.

Suspiré. Todavía no la comprendía del todo, no sabía bien qué pensar al respecto, y me sentía estúpida por darle tantas vueltas al tema.

Me harté de caminar y comencé a correr oculta entre los árboles. Cuando al fin estaba cerca de La Push, dejé de correr y comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa de Emily, esperando que la manada aún se reuniera allí. Me acerqué a paso lento hasta la puerta y la golpeé suavemente dos veces.

Una chica de mi misma altura, piel morena clara, ojos oscuros, cabello castaño y una bellísima sonrisa, abrió la puerta.

—Hola —me saludó sonriendo—. Soy Claire, tú eres…

—Carlie.

Se rió. Tenía una risa melodiosa, parecía una Renesmee cien por ciento humana.

—Lindo, ¿no? Claire, Carlie; Carlie, Claire —se rió—. Soy Claire Young, sobrina de Emily, supongo que es a ella a quien buscas, ¿cierto?

Asentí una vez.

—Está bien, pasa.

Entré a la casa de Emily, seguía todo exactamente igual, a excepción de unas fotografías en la pared junto a la puerta. Las observé todas. Había fotos de Emily y Sam, de Leah, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, Seth, incluso de Claire y otras chicas que no conocía, había fotos de todos, una foto para cada uno, otras en las que aparecían de tres o cuatro, etc., la manada en su forma lobuna.

Había una fotografía que llamaba a gritos mi atención, tenía a un enorme lobo negro y una pequeña niña sobre su lomo.

Tomé la fotografía y la observé con más detalle.

—Es muy linda, ¿verdad?

Me volteé bruscamente. Emily no reaccionó, se quedó quieta en su lugar, como si no hubiera notado eso o estuviera acostumbrada a movimientos bruscos y veloces; supuse que fue lo segundo, después de todo había pasado casi toda su vida rodeada de tipos con fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana que podían transformarse en lobos de repente.

—Perdón —murmuré—. Sí, lo es.

Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos con suma delicadeza, la miró y dijo:

—Es mi hija Samantha —sonrió—. Tenía dos años cuando le tomaron esa fotografía. Recién cumplió ocho.

No me atreví a decir nada, no tenía por qué decir algo. Colocó la fotografía en su lugar en la pared y soltó un suspiro. Claire se acercó a nosotras y me observó, sonriendo.

—Ya conociste a mi sobrina Claire —dijo Emily—, tiene dieciocho años. ¿La recuerdas? Una vez tú, Nessie y Claire jugaron aquí, ella tenía cinco y ustedes aparentaban más o menos su edad.

—Ah, claro —sonreí—. Haz cambiado mucho —me dirigí a Claire.

—Tú también. Y dime, ¿cómo está Nessie?

—Excelente, perfecta, como siempre —murmuré.

—Me alegro —se giró hacia Emily—. Emily, terminaré de preparar los bocadillos, ya no tardan en llegar.

—Claro, cariño.

Claire fue hacia la cocina y Emily me hizo una seña para irnos a sentar. Me acomodé en una de las sillas de la mesa, junto a ella.

—¿Qué te trae por acá, Carlie? No sabía que habían regresado de Alaska.

—Sí, bueno, hubo algo… o alguien, que nos hizo regresar. Creí que ya lo sabrías.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Pero bueno, todo a su tiempo, supongo.

Asentí levemente. Hubo un minuto de silencio que me pareció eterno, hasta que decidí hablar.

—En realidad… —vacilé— venía a buscar a Seth.

Claire soltaron una carcajada, pero Emily apenas y se rió.

—Seth ya no viene a este lugar desde hace doce años —dijo Claire, desde la cocina.

—No sabemos por qué —continuó Emily—, ni siquiera Sue sabe algo sobre él, ¿para qué lo buscabas?

—Todo a su tiempo —murmuré. Emily sonrió.

—Entiendo —guiñó un ojo—. Espero que no se molesten los chicos de que estés aquí, ¿recuerdas la que armó Paul cuando te vio a ti y a Nessie jugando con Claire?

—Sí, Paul y su prepotencia.

—Bueno, prepárate, ya deben de venir en camino.

—Claro —me limité a decir.

Emily se levantó de su asiento y yo igual. La seguí hasta la cocina, donde Claire estaba sacando unas magdalenas del horno, protegiendo sus manos de lo caliente con unos gruesos guantes.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?

—No, gracias —dijo Claire—. Ya está todo listo, sólo falta ponerlo todo en la mesa —dijo con la enorme bandeja en las manos.

—Yo lo hago. —Me ofrecí. Claire asintió. Emily me entregó unos guantes de cocina, me los puse y tomé la bandeja llena de magdalenas, la arrojé desde la cocina hasta la mesa. La bandeja cayó en el centro de la mesa, con un golpe sordo al caer. Emily y Claire miraron aterradas la bandeja cuando ésta voló hasta la mesa. Me reí por lo bajo— Perdonen, me pareció más rápido.

Cruzaron miradas y rieron.

—Claro, claro —dijo Emily—. Había olvidado que eras mitad vampiro.

Claire me entregó otra bandeja, un poco más pequeña que la anterior, llena de sándwiches, la volví a arrojar y cayó al lado de las magdalenas. Luego de eso, Emily sacó del pequeño refrigerador una jarra llena de agua de limón y la llevó hasta la mesa. Escuché unos pasos apresurados aproximándose, sentí un retortijón en el estómago.

—Ya llegaron —murmuré preocupada.

—Tranquila —dijo Emily—. Paul no te hará nada si está Jacob, tú y él aún son buenos amigos, ¿a que sí?

Tragué saliva, preocupada.

—Sí, claro —farfullé apenas.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Paul y una chica que aún no conocía, morena de cabello negro azabache y ojos oscuros. Todos se quedaron en la puerta al verme.

Paul frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Preguntó Paul, casi de inmediato— ¿Cuándo regresaron los Cullen?

—Paul, cálmate —dijo Emily. Claire ignoró todo y se acercó a Quil, lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

Paul había comenzado a temblar, Brady, Embry y la chica que los acompañaba lo tomaron por los brazos, tratando de controlar las convulsiones de Paul. Claire corrió hacia Emily y se aferró a ella cuando Quil fue a ayudarles con el gruñón de Paul. Me alejé un poco de ambas, no quería que les ocurriera algo si Paul no lograba controlarse.

—Amor, tranquilo —dijo la morena que estaba junto a él. Poco a poco las convulsiones fueron aminorándose, aunque no desaparecieron del todo, sus manos continuaban temblorosas. La puerta se abrió con un rechinido casi inaudible. Todos se giraron en dirección a la puerta y miraron a Jacob, él miraba expectante a cada uno, detuvo su mirada en Paul.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió Paul— Jacob, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que los Cullen regresaron? ¿Y qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó con desdén.

—Se los iba a decir luego, no lo creí tan importante —dijo y se giró hacia mí—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Carlie?

—Yo sólo…

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, se me escaparon todas las palabras y no supe qué decir. Jacob me miró expectante, pero de mi boca no salió palabra alguna. Emily se soltó de los brazos de Claire, caminó hasta llegar a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro.

—Ella venía buscando a Seth —sonrió.

Jacob asintió una vez. Los demás nos miraron sin entender lo que ocurría, Jake iba a hablar pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo un estruendoso ruido al golpear la pared y tirar las fotografías. Leah Clearwater entró corriendo, con el rostro horrorizado como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Emily se dispuso a recoger las fotografías, la seguí para ayudarla y Leah se espantó al verme.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó, subió su mano a la altura del corazón— ¡Moriré de un infarto! —Gritó de nuevo— Primero Seth y ahora tú.

Leah intentó acompasar su agitada respiración, estaba toda sudada y aún tenía cara de haber visto algo horrible. Me agaché para ayudar a Emily, ignorando lo que ocurría con Leah y los demás quileutes.

—¿Dijiste Seth? —preguntó Collin.

—Sí —dijo ya más tranquila—. Seth viene hacia acá, ¡hacia acá!, no venía hace Dios sabe cuánto tiempo y ahora viene de camino... Aunque ya vi la razón.

Me quedé paralizada. Procuré no apretar demasiado los portarretratos y escuché una risilla proveniente de Jacob, giré mi cabeza para verlo y lo fulminé. Aunque le importó poco, ya que esta vez soltó una carcajada. Bufé enfadada y continué con mi labor.

Al poco tiempo, Seth entró como si nada a la casa de Emily, ni siquiera me vio ya que continuaba agachada recogiendo todos los portarretratos. ¡Eran demasiados hasta para mí!

Me levanté y coloqué todas las fotografías sobre una mesilla cercana. Acomodé un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y traté de no reír al ver la cara de estupefacción que tenían todos, mirando a Seth. No aguanté más cuando vi que a Jacob se le había caído la quijada, literalmente.

Seth se giró hacia mí al escuchar mi risa.

—Carlie, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Eh… venía a buscarte —dije tímidamente ante las miradas de la manada—. No sabía a dónde ir, así que vine hacia acá para preguntarle a Emily.

—Ya, cierto, perdona.

Hubo un momento silencioso, trataba de no mirar a cualquier otra persona que no fuera Seth, ya que si lo hacia estaba segura de que me pondría tan roja como un tomate. Aunque estaba conciente de que ya estaba un poco sonrojada.

El silencio era incomodo, sentía las miradas de todos clavadas en mí y en Seth, no hallaba qué hacer. Suspiré de alivio cuando Embry rompió el silencio.

—Alguien podría explicarnos, ¿qué rayos pasa aquí?

—Embry —dijo Leah—, tienes una gran sensibilidad para hablar —dijo sarcástica.

—Sí —dijo Quil—. La sensibilidad de una roca.

—¡Me importa un comino! —Casi gritó— ¡Me cala en el culo no saber qué pasa y lo saben!

Contuve la risa, pero no me salió tan bien como quisiera ya que Claire se dio cuenta de eso y se rió por lo bajo. Seth se acercó a mí y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Emm… chicos, sé lo que dirán pero…

—Bueno es algo natural —dijo Jacob—. Y ya se estaba tardando en saber si era verdad o no.

—Siempre supe que era cierto. Se nota en tu forma de mirarla —dijo Emily a Seth, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Sí, ah, lo que trato de decir es…

—Seth se imprimó de Carlie, ¡ella es su impronta, bola de brutos, no entiendo como nunca se dieron cuenta! —Casi gritó Leah, exasperada— Listo, asunto arreglado —dijo como si nada, acercándose a la mesa—. Emily, ¿qué preparaste? Muero de hambre.

Me quedé clavada en el suelo, Leah fue bastante directa, todos se habían quedado con expresiones indescriptibles mirándonos a Seth y a mí. La sangre corrió hasta mis mejillas, pintándolas de un rojo exagerado.

Sentí que temblaba sobre mis pies, me volteé con dificultad y miré a Jacob, quien dejó de sacudirme cuando volteé a verlo.

—Perdón, te quedaste ida —murmuró.

Asentí un par de veces. Jacob me hizo una seña para que los acompañara hasta la mesa, donde ya todos se atragantaban con la comida, excepto Emily y Claire.

—Bueno, ¿qué se supone que pasará ahora? —preguntó Brady.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Emily, arrebatándole una magdalena y riendo ante la expresión del aludido.

—Es una Cullen, han rotó el tratado —dijo Collin.

Seth soltó una carcajada.

—El tratado fue roto hace mucho.

—Claro que no —negó Leah.

—Oh, claro, no lo rompimos al ir por los Cullen cuando supimos del embarazo de Bella —dijo sarcástico.

Tragué saliva.

—¡Cierra la boca, Seth! —exclamó Leah.

—Soy el segundo de la manada, no estás en posición de mandarme.

—Soy tu hermana mayor, estoy en posición de castigarte.

—Eso no tiene argumento, estamos con la manada, no en casa. Y ya estoy bastante mayor como para que me mandes.

—Da igual, lo haré toda la vida aunque no quieras.

—Cierren la boca los dos —dijo Jacob—. Y es una orden —agregó al ver la intención de hablar de Leah.

—No, espera —dijo Quil—. Quiero ver quién gana.

—Haré tus rondas por un mes si gana Seth —le dijo Embry.

—Acepto.

Jacob bufó, con cansancio.

Sonreí. Por primera vez, no vi a Jacob como el idiota de siempre, ahora estaba serio, hasta podría decirse que parecía un verdadero líder.

—¿Qué mierda me ves? —me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

_Retiro lo dicho._

Alcé las cejas y le contesté.

—¿Mierda? ¡Rayos! Creía que era tu cara, es idéntica.

La manada rió por lo bajo, algunos se atragantaron con sus magdalenas o sándwiches, Leah escupió el sorbo que le había dado a su vaso de agua al escucharme.

—Extraño cuando estabas de cabeza. Te veías mejor cuando tu cara no estaba expuesta.

—Extraño cuando estas en fase. Me agrada el hecho de no poder escuchar tu estúpida voz —me encogí de hombros.

Frunció aún más el ceño, hasta el punto de que sus cejas parecieran juntarse.

—Volviendo a lo del tratado —dijo Emily, interrumpiendo a Jacob antes de que dijera algo—, ¿qué harán?

—El tratado sigue en pie —dijo Jacob—. Así de fácil.

—¿Cómo sigue en pie si ella es una Cullen? —preguntó la chica que yo seguía sin conocer.

—Rachel, pero no es vampira.

—Es mitad vampira —dijo Paul—. Da lo mismo, ¿no? Además de que sea lo que sea, siempre será una Cullen.

—Si el tratado seguía en pie, ella lo ha rotó —dijo Leah.

—El tratado ya había sido rotó —repitió Seth.

—¡Seth te meteré la magdalena por el culo si no te callas! —Casi le gritó Leah, mostrándole el panecillo en su mano.

—¡Que se callen de una vez! —les gritó Jacob. Seth y Leah cerraron la boca y miraron a Jake, serios.

—¿Qué haremos, Jacob? —le preguntó Brady.

—Nada. No les haremos nada, ¿verdad, Jake? —preguntó Rachel.

—Claro que no.

—Jacob —dijo Paul—, han rotó el tratado, tenemos que…

—Jake —murmuré. En ese momento once pares de ojos me observaban atentos, esperando a que hablara—. Recuerda que técnicamente soy humana.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Leah.

—¡Claro! —Exclamó Jacob aliviado— Carlie es más humana que vampira, es casi completamente ajena a esa parte de ella misma.

—Jacob, ¿por qué siento que nos hablas en otro idioma? —Le dijo Collin— No entiendo ni pío de lo que dices.

—Carlie no es como mi Nessie, ella casi nunca va de caza. Desayuna, come y cena comida normal.

—Soy como una humana con fuerza y velocidad sobrenatural —añadí.

Los observé por un instante, Jacob parecía convencido de que todo saldría bien; Seth, Emily y Claire tan sólo sonreían, cada uno con diferente encanto; todos los demás no parecían muy convencidos. Leah parecía pensarlo con más detenimiento y después de dos eternos minutos, me decidí a hablar.

—Si es el apellido lo que les molesta —empecé a decir—, llámenme Carlie Swan, ¿está bien?

—Por mí está bien —murmuró Leah.

Todos se giraron hacia ella, incluida yo, y la miramos estupefactos. Leah Clearwater conforme con tener a una "chupasangres" en La Push. Me pareció increíble.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó— Si eso hace feliz a Seth y ella no representa ningún peligro, yo no veo ningún problema.

—De acuerdo, ahora sí me quedé sin palabras —dijo Paul.

Claire alzó los brazos y exclamó con dramatismo:

—¡Los milagros existen! ¡Gracias, Dios!

—Ya —le dijo Jacob—. Volviendo al tema, mi Nessie también es híbrida.

Hasta ese momento comprendí por qué se había puesto de mi lado: Renesmee.

—Pero ella no está en la misma posición que Carlie —dijo Rachel.

—Deja tus celos en otra parte, Rachel, aquí no son bienvenidos. Preocúpate por Paul.

—Bien, si mi estancia aquí es permitida, quisiera conocer La Push —pedí, con ojos suplicantes.

Seth se levantó de un salto.

—Vamos —dijo entusiasmado. Me acerqué a él y caminamos hacia la puerta.

—Oh, espera —dijo Emily, levantándose de su silla.

Se metió en una habitación de la casa y a los pocos minutos salió con un gran paquete amarillo en las manos.

—Hace siete años, Charlie y Sue se casaron —dijo entregándome el paquete—. Ahí vienen las fotografías de su boda, Charlie se las mandó a Bella a Alaska. Brady y Collin interceptaron el paquete. Jacob dijo que él se las llevaría a Bella pero no se lo permití, no sabia cómo reaccionaría Bella al ver la boda de su padre. Disculpa.

Observé el paquete, era grueso, amarillo y tenía escrita la dirección falsa que le había dado mamá al abuelo Charlie.

—Gracias, Emily —dije en un hilo de voz—. Mamá se alegrará al verlas.

—Por nada —sonrió—. Estoy segura de que les encantarán las fotografías, fue una hermosa boda.

—Estoy segura de que lo fue.

Emily asintió. Nos despedimos de Emily, Jacob, Leah y los demás y caminamos hacia la playa. Estaba anonadada con la noticia de la boda de Charlie, sentía urgencia por ir a casa para ver las fotografías junto a los demás, mamá estaría más que feliz al saber que Charlie no estaría solo nunca más.

—Ábrelo —dijo Seth, caminando junto a mí por la playa.

—¿Qué? No, son para mamá, no debo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué más da? Es tu abuelo, tienes derecho.

—Pero no es mi nombre el que está escrito aquí —le mostré el paquete.

—Bien, como quieras.

Caminamos unos pocos metros más, cuando decidimos sentarnos en la arena. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y Seth se rió.

—Creí que no te acostumbrabas al calor.

—Estoy tratando de aclimatarme a ti. Pero si te molesta…

—No, no, claro que no —se apresuró a decir. Me reí. Observé el paquete que tenía en las manos y se me vino a la mente una pequeña broma para Seth.

—¿Sabes? Charlie es mi abuelo —dije seria.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿a qué viene eso?

—Sue es tu madre —dije aún seria.

—¿Por qué me está dando mala espina que continúes hablando?

Traté de no reír, lo logré y continué.

—Bella es hija de Charlie, mi madre… Leah y tú son sus hermanos ahora…

—¿Carlie?

—¡Oh, por Dios! —grité con fingido espanto.

Seth se levantó de un brinco y miró en todas direcciones.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—¡Seth Clearwater eres mi tío!

La cara de Seth no tenía precio. Reí a carcajadas ante su rostro confundido, no pareció captar lo que dije muy rápido. Me dolió un poco el estómago de tanto reír. Cuando todas las ideas de Seth se conectaron y me entendió, se dejó caer en la arena.

—Me las pagarás —rió—. De verdad me asustaste.

—No cambies el tema, Clearwater, soy tu sobrina ahora —le saqué la lengua y reí.

—¡Esa sí me la pagas!

Me levanté, al igual que Seth, y comenzó a perseguirme por la playa, a una velocidad humana ya que había una pequeña familia de cinco personas cerca de donde estábamos.

Había olvidado el paquete en la arena, creí ser lo suficientemente rápida como para tomarlo sin que Seth me atrapara, así que lo intenté. Di media vuelta y corrí hacia el paquete que apenas resaltaba en la arena, al estar cerca de él me incliné un poco y estiré el brazo derecho para tomarlo. Sentí una mano rodear mi cintura por la derecha y giré sobre mis pies para huir de Seth, él no me soltó y resbalé con la arena, ocurrió tan rápido que ninguno pudo reaccionar.

Seth había caído sobre mí y al caer yo no había hecho más que abrazarme a él, pasando mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, aferrándome a él. Seth no se había quedado del todo quieto, tenía sus manos ligeramente posadas en mi cintura.

—Auch —me quejé por lo bajo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que Seth hiciera ademán de levantarse, pero no lo hizo. Sentí su respiración golpetear mi rostro y abrí los ojos para cerciorarme de que no eran alucinaciones mías. Levanté los parpados lentamente, temerosa de lo que fuera a suceder, y fue ahí, fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Seth.

Sonreí.

—Qué lindos ojos tienes —susurré.

Él sonrió y acortó la poca distancia que había entre nosotros.

Sus labios eran cálidos, sumamente cálidos, suaves y dulces, se movían al compás con los míos, como si estuvieran bailando con una sincronía perfecta, un baile lento, de esos en los que estás tan apegada y a gusto con tu pareja que quieres permanecer así siempre. En ningún momento desenredé mis brazos de su cuello, incluso lo atraje más hacia mí. Al separarnos sentí una punzada, extrañamente me sentí mal. Ignoré ese sentimiento y me senté en la arena junto a Seth. Él pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me apegó más a sí mismo.

—Ya es tarde —murmuró observando el cielo.

La noche se había apoderado del cielo, con la luna llena como si fuera su corona y las estrellas alrededor de esta como si fueran los diamantes. No debían ser más de las diez, pero aún así tía Alice y Esme debían estar preocupadas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —me preguntó.

—Eh… —dudé— Sí.

Seth se levantó y se alejó de mí.

—¿Adónde vas? —le pregunté extrañada.

—No querrás que te haga un _striptease_, ¿o si? —alzó una ceja.

Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Ya entendí, pero ¿para qué cambiarás de fase?

—Oh, creí que querrías que te llevara —puso su mano en su nuca—. Ya sabes…

—Ya… bueno, comprenderás que no soy la mejor monta-lobos del mundo, no tengo tanta práctica como Nessie con Jacob.

Se rió.

—A mal paso darle prisa. Sólo no me jales el pelo.

Asentí una vez y Seth caminó hasta llegar a una pila de troncos que había, se escondió detrás de ellos y al poco tiempo salió un enorme lobo color arena. Se acercó a mí dando grandes zancadas, hasta quedar de frente. Tuve que mirar hacia arriba ya que media poco más de dos metros y yo apenas y pasaba los ciento sesenta centímetros.

Estiré mi mano derecha y acaricié el rostro lobuno de Seth, él cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, hundí mi mano en el pelaje color arena de un lado de su cara. La textura era sedosa y áspera a la vez, cálida al tacto. Seth profirió un gemido desde la garganta. Retiré mi mano de inmediato y abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Eh, perdón, me asustaste —farfullé.

Seth aulló por lo bajo, me dio la impresión de que se reía de mí.

Me dispuse a subir al lomo de Seth, de un brinco ya estaba sobre él, sólo faltaba acomodarme de tal manera que no lo lastimara ni me sintiera incomoda. Recordé la postura que tomaba Renesmee cuando Jacob la llevaba en su lomo y la imité. Seth comenzó a caminar primero y de repente corrió tan rápido que me tuve que sujetar de sus orejas.

Pasamos por el límite, el bosque, el claro y por fin llegamos a casa. Él se había ocultado detrás de un árbol para cambiar de fase, cuando salió, vestido, soltó una carcajada.

—Perdón por correr tan de repente, creí que ibas bien agarrada —dijo.

—Y lo iba, pero corriste muy deprisa. Espero no haberte lastimado.

—No hay de qué preocuparse.

—En realidad, sí. Pero ese es tema aparte.

—Ah, los mafiosos italianos… los había olvidado —murmuró.

—Yo también, a ratos… sólo cuando a solas estoy contigo.

Sonrió.

—Me alegra.

—A mí más. Me gusta que seas feliz, Seth.

—Sabes que sólo lo seré si tú lo eres.

—Ya… no hablemos de improntas por ahora, ¿sí?

Caminé hacia el portal de la casa, sin darle tiempo a contestar. Me alcanzó cuando toqué la perilla y detuvo mi mano con la suya antes de que abriera la puerta.

—¿Te veré mañana? —preguntó.

—Me verás a diario, Seth. Quieras o no.

—Créeme que quiero —sonrió.

Se me escapó una sonrisa. Estar tanto tiempo con Seth "todo sonrisas" Clearwater estaba afectando mi forma de ser, la estaba cambiando, y me alegraba estar conciente de que la cambiaba para bien.

—Entonces, mañana iré a casa de Emily.

—Claro, le hará bien pasar tiempo con alguien diferente, siempre está con Claire, Leah o mamá, y esas tres son bastante complicadas.

—Sí, lo note —admití—. Claire me recuerda a Nessie, en cierto modo.

—Sí. Claire es alegre y positiva, Leah es una gruñona y mamá es algo así como un punto medio, pero ella casi siempre está con Charlie.

—Y ella… ¿vive en casa de Charlie o él se mudó a la reserva?

—Mamá se mudó con Charlie, Leah y yo nos quedamos con la manada en la reserva.

—Ah… ¿y qué dijo Charlie?

—Eh… al principio no entendía por qué, pero no se lo reprochaba a mamá ya que Leah casi siempre acababa con toda la cena —rió—. Luego decidimos decirle que somos como Jacob, ¿recuerdas que él le reveló el secreto a Charlie?

Asentí.

—Bien, pues cuando se enteró no se sorprendió del todo, le explicamos todo lo que tenía que ver con ser uno de nosotros… gruñó cuando le dijimos que por eso no envejecíamos, parece que eso de querer ser inmortal y joven todos los Swan lo quieren —dijo refiriéndose al afán que tenía mamá por ser una vampira—. Es una suerte que no hayan despertado más lobos o Charlie querría ir a la fogata, no podríamos permitir que se diera cuenta de lo que son los Cullen, le daría un infarto si se entera de en qué se convirtió Bella.

No dije nada al respecto, sólo sonreí. La puerta de la casa se abrió y papá salió de la casa, nos miró detenidamente a cada uno.

—Carlie, es tarde —dijo—. Debes dormir.

Asentí levemente pero me quedé en mi sitio.

Se giró hacia Seth y lo miró por un momento, asintió y me di cuenta de que estaban teniendo una «conversación privada». Bufé.

—Hasta mañana, Carlie —dijo Seth.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

—Claro, mañana te veo.

No supe si me escuchó o no, ya se había metido entre los árboles cuando dije eso. Entré a casa y de inmediato sentí todo el cansancio que había acumulado en el día, mis parpados pesaban el doble que yo en ese instante. Saludé a todos en casa, excepto a Nessie, posiblemente ella ya estaba durmiendo. Subí a mi habitación y me acomodé en mi cama, esta vez papá no me acompañó, él y mamá se habían quedado abajo junto a toda la familia. Cerré los ojos y me dormí en ese instante.

Desperté al sentir que algo golpeaba mi rostro. Quite ese «algo» y miré extrañada a mi hermana que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de mi cama.

—Perdón por el almohadazo —dijo—. No hallaba cómo despertarte, tienes el sueño muy profundo —se rió.

—Siempre ha sido así.

Me levanté y me dí cuenta de que Renesmee ya estaba lista para ir al instituto, miré el reloj de mi habitación —uno nuevo— y di un salto al ver la hora.

—¡Renesmee Cullen Swan! —Casi grité— ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? ¡Hemos perdido el día!

—Por eso mismo, no quería ir a la escuela. La familia entera salió de caza y tenemos toda esta casona para nosotras solas —dijo emocionada.

Parpadeé varias veces.

—¿Qué planeas? —interrogué, con miedo a la respuesta.

Nessie esbozó una gran sonrisa, mi temor aumento, esa sonrisa no era un buen augurio. ¡Vaya forma de empezar el día!

Tomé una larga ducha, me vestí con lo primero que encontré y bajé las escaleras, Nessie estaba buscando una buena estación de música en la radio, cuando al fin se decidió por una, se puso a bailar. Me reí al verla bailar sola y me arrepentí en el acto, Renesmee se detuvo y me miró por una milésima de segundo, corrió hasta mí y me empujó hasta la sala, me obligó a bailar con ella pero me negué una y mil veces. Al final terminé bailando una ridícula canción de reggaeton que no hacía más que repetir la misma oración una y otra vez.

Pasamos lo poco que quedaba de la mañana bailando, luego de eso nos acomodamos en el sofá y Nessie encendió la televisión, comenzó a hacer «zapping». Le quité el control remoto y dejé el canal de la programación.

—¡Mira _Harry Potter_! —exclamó Nessie, extrañamente emocionada, apuntando con el dedo índice a la pantalla de plasma.

—¿Quieres verlo? —pregunté, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

No tenía nada en contra de la saga de Harry Potter, había leído los siete libros completos, pero Nessie nunca había mostrado señales de que le gustaran esos libros.

—Sí —asintió—. A ti te gustaban los libros, ¿no?

—Sí, pero tú…

—Me interesan más las películas que los libros —murmuró—. Y Daniel Radcliffe es lindo —rió.

La miré incrédula.

Asentí y cambié de canal, pasamos horas viendo Harry Potter, resultó ser una maratón de las películas. Después de las tres primeras, la piedra filosofal, la cámara de los secretos y el prisionero de Azkaban, ya estaba desparramada en el sofá. Nessie estaba atenta a las películas, asombrada por los efectos especiales, y entusiasmada con el hecho de que la magia existiera. En cierta forma, yo también me entusiasmé, después de todo si los vampiros y los hombres lobo existían, ¿por qué los magos no?

Iba comenzando Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego y ya sentía cómo el sueño se apoderaba de mí, de repente hubo algo que llamó mi atención e hizo que me sentara en el sofá como si hubiera un resorte en éste.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nessie, extrañada.

—¡Se parece a papá! —señalé a la televisión.

Renesmee observó la pantalla.

—¿Cedric Diggory?

—¡No! ¡Ronald Weasley! —Dije sarcástica— Claro que hablo de Diggory.

—Creí que ya habías visto las películas.

—No, sólo leí los libros —miré atenta a la película—. ¡¿Cómo pueden parecerse tanto?

Renesmee se rió y luego de eso no volví a hacer nada, continuamos viendo la película y ambas lloramos cuando murió Cedric. Continuamos viendo la maratón y Ness hizo una rabieta cuando Cho y Harry se besaron en la Sala de Menesteres, me reí de ella hasta que me dolió el estomago. Maldecimos a Snape en la sexta película, por haber asesinado a Dumbledore, y al terminar las últimas dos películas ambas estábamos tan sorprendidas que nos habíamos quedado sin palabras. Las últimas dos películas nos habían hecho llorar como si estuviéramos en un funeral.

—Guau —se limitó a decir Renesmee, entre lágrimas.

Apagué la televisión y me asomé por la ventana, no me había percatado de que ya había oscurecido, mis padres, tíos y abuelos, seguro no tardaban en llegar. Nessie continuaba estupefacta, sentada en el sofá mientras miraba la pantalla de plasma como si continuara viendo alguna película.

Caminé hacia la cocina para preparar algo de cenar para ambas. El spaghetti era mi especialidad, así que busqué todo lo necesario para prepararlo. Puse a hervir la pasta y comencé a buscar una cacerola, miré de soslayo una sombra cercana a la ventana, me asusté, mi familia nunca entraba por la ventana, al menos no lo hacían desde que yo me quedaba en casa cuando ellos "salían a comer".

Tomé un cuchillo grande de chef y se lo arrojé, sabía que no le causaría daño ya que posiblemente no era humano pero le serviría de advertencia.

—Auch… ¿Quieres matarme o qué?

Tragué saliva, me volteé a verlo y abrí los ojos como platos.

—Perdón, Seth, no sabía que eras tú.

Me miró serio, había atrapado el cuchillo en el aire y a juzgar por la sangre que corría por su brazo, lo había herido.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —dije corriendo por una toalla de mano.

Me acerqué a Seth y envolví su mano en la toalla.

Me sentía realmente mal, no podía creer que yo le había hecho eso a Seth. La herida cruzaba la palma de su mano y la sangre salía a borbotones.

—Tranquila —dijo quitándose la pequeña toalla.

Se acercó al lavatrastos y giró el grifo del agua fría. El agua se volvió roja al combinarse con la sangre de Seth y luego de un minuto se volvió tan clara como debía de ser.

—Ya está —murmuró.

Me mostró su mano, había una línea rosa en donde antes estaba su herida abierta. Suspiré de alivio. Renesmee entró a la cocina y arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué es ese horrible olor?

Seth levantó la mano, mostrándole la herida.

—Seth, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Esta vez la que levantó la mano fui yo. Nessie soltó una carcajada.

—Deberían de limpiar eso, Carlie, subiré a mi habitación un momento, prepararé una coartada —señaló el pequeño charco de sangre que había dejado.

—Claro, yo limpiare aquí.

—Hasta luego, Seth —dijo Nessie antes de salir de la cocina.

Esperé a escuchar los pasos de Nessie en las escaleras y luego hablé.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pudiste entrar por la puerta.

—Eso le quita diversión —sonrió—. Vine porque no fuiste a casa de Emily, no sabía si te había ocurrido algo.

—Ah, claro, no salí de casa todo el día. No diré detalles.

Me reí, recordando lo que hicimos en el día Renesmee y yo. Seth me miró sonriendo.

—Está bien —murmuró—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar?

—No, yo me encargo y… perdón.

—Carlie, tranquila, no fue nada —lo miré poco convencida—. ¡En serio!

Un aullido se escuchó por entre los árboles, miré la ventana de soslayo y luego miré a Seth.

—Me tengo que ir.

Se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla, me quedé quieta donde estaba, no esperaba eso. Seth caminó hasta la ventana y salió sin darme tiempo de despedirme.

Suspiré, mirando el charco rojo que había en la cocina. En realidad olía horrible.

Tomé la toalla de mano y la lavé en el lavatrastos, la exprimí y la usé para limpiar el piso. Sentí que alguien entraba a la cocina, por la puerta, y esta vez lo observé antes de atacarlo.

—¿Acuchillaste a Jacob? —preguntó, serio aunque con una nota de anhelo en su voz.

—No.

—Oh, lástima —murmuró—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Seth entró por la ventana y le lancé el cuchillo. Accidentalmente.

—Claro.

—¿Qué tal la caza? —pregunté, cambiando el tema.

—Bien, Emmett y Jasper apostaron sobre quién conseguía el primer oso pardo. Ganó Jasper, le apostó a Alice.

Solté una carcajada.

—¿A quién se le ocurre apostar contra tía Alice?

—Sólo a Emmett.

—¿Y mamá? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—En la sala, el olor de los lobos es horrible, y el olor de su sangre insoportable —arrugó la nariz—. Bella subió a la habitación de Nessie, sabes que no le gusta ir de caza sin ella.

—Claro —murmuré.

Me levanté y volví a lavar la toalla, la exprimí y la dejé en el marco de la ventana. El aire con tanta fuerza que daba la impresión de que los árboles caerían, alcancé a tomar la toalla antes de que el viento se la llevara, la exprimí de nuevo y un extraño olor llamó mi atención.

—¡El espagueti! —tiré la toalla y apagué la olla hirviendo. Volteé a ver a papá— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —señalé mi fraude de espagueti.

Se rió.

—Lo siento.

Rodé los ojos.

Luego de rescatar lo que quedó de la cena, Renesmee bajó las escaleras junto a mamá, les habló sobre cómo nos fue en el instituto, lo dijo todo de una manera tan convincente que hasta yo lo creí. Renesmee Cullen podía ser tan buena mentirosa como su padre; otra de las razones por las que es tan parecida a él, tan buena era mintiendo que nadie tenía idea de que fuera capaz si quiera de pensar en mentir alguna vez. Aunque eran muy pocas las veces que lo hacía.

Ambas cenamos y subimos a dormir, al día siguiente sí tendríamos que ir al instituto.

Los últimos dos días de clases fueron de lo más aburridos. Conocí a una chica, Lucy. Su cabello es rubio cenizo, largo, lacio y desaliñado, usa lentes debido a que padece miopía. Es algo reservada, los chicos suelen molestarla diciéndole rara, cuatro ojos y demás, aunque eso no parece afectarle, su autoestima es incluso más alta que la mía.

Hoy, domingo por la mañana, había despertado por causa de los chillidos de alguna de mis tías, aunque no me sonaba familiar su voz. Me dirigí al baño, me duché y me vestí con uno de los conjuntos que tía Alice me prepara mientras duermo, bajé las escaleras y vi a toda la familia reunida en la sala, Jacob y Seth también estaban ahí.

—¡Al fin alguien coherente ha aparecido! —Exclamó tía Alice, corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme— Carlie, convéncelos de que debemos de quedarnos aquí a esperar a los Vulturi —señaló a Jacob y Seth.

Sentí un bajón, el aire salió de mis pulmones de golpe y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Tía Alice me sujetó por el brazo y de inmediato todos estaban a mi alrededor. Me senté en la escalera con ayuda de tío Jasper y papá.

—Están discutiendo por los Vulturi —afirmé, no pregunté.

Todos asintieron, tía Alice se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Por qué? —Interrogué— ¿Ya vienen?

—No —dijo tía Alice—. Pero falta poco para que lleguen, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Una semana… mañana se cumple una semana.

Suspiré.

—¿Te sientes bien, cariño? —me preguntó Esme, sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome por los hombros.

—Sí, sólo no lo asimilo aún —dije con un hilo de voz.

—¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? —Se ofreció tía Alice— Nessie tampoco ha desayunado —sonrió.

—Eh, no tengo hambre aún. Gracias, tía Alice.

Asintió.

—Volvamos al asunto —dijo Jacob—. Hay que esperarlos en el claro. Así podrá estar la manada presente.

Papá suspiró, exasperado.

—Ellos no vienen a atacarnos, Jacob, Aro quiere visitar a Carlisle —dijo mamá—, y seguro quiere ver cómo ha sido el crecimiento de Nessie y Carlie.

—¿Y piensan dejarlos venir hasta acá?

—Claro —dijo Carlisle—. Aro sigue siendo mi amigo, después de todo.

Jacob bufó, enfadado.

La mañana transcurrió larga y con un ambiente tenso. Jacob insistía en que recibiéramos a los Vulturi en el claro, como el día en que vinieron a matarnos a Renesmee y a mí, pero todos se negaban. Traté de hacer que Seth se pusiera de nuestra parte, pero él también quería que todo ocurriera en el claro. Ya era pasado el mediodía y ni Renesmee ni yo habíamos desayunado algo, estábamos atentas a los argumentos que sacaba cada uno defendiendo la idea que tenía sobre dónde deberíamos esperarlos.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando mi estómago profirió un rugido, apreté mi panza con los brazos y miré a todos. Reí con nervios.

—Ups…

—¿Te preparo el desayuno? —Me preguntó Esme— Ya deberían desayunar, ambas.

Crucé mi mirada con la de Nessie, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Tengo una idea mejor, ¿qué tal si vamos de caza? —Sugirió.

—Cariño, nosotros fuimos de caza hace dos días... —comenzó a decir mamá.

—Hablaba de Carlie y yo —dijo Nessie—. Ella nunca va de caza y yo no he ido desde que llegamos. Además, casi nunca pasamos tiempo juntas, ya saben, solas, como hermanas.

Mamá y papá lo dudaron por un instante.

—Por favor —insistió.

—¡Ah, ya! Está bien, no puedo negarme a ti, Nessie —dijo mamá, sonriéndole.

—Si está bien para Bella, lo está para mí —dijo papá.

Los miré estupefacta. Estaba segura de que si yo hubiera sido la que lo propusiera, no habrían aceptado. Renesmee tomó mi mano y tiró de ella, salimos corriendo de la casa.

—¡Anda, hermana! —Exclamó Renesmee, corriendo cada vez más rápido— Hace mucho que no sales de caza, te volverás toda una humana —rió.

—Apuesto a que consigo algún oso antes que tú.

Renesmee soltó una carcajada.

Corrimos hasta llegar a un rió, saltamos para cruzarlo y continuamos con nuestra carrera. Llegamos al claro y Renesmee olfateó un par de veces, se detuvo en seco a mitad de éste. Me detuve igual, quedando un par de pasos delante de ella.

—Nessie, no creo que haya más que una ardilla por aquí, ¿qué pasa?

Se mantuvo en silencio, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, levantó su tembloroso brazo derecho y apunto algún punto entre los árboles. La miré como si estuviera loca, luego volteé en la dirección a la que apuntaba.

Palidecí de golpe.

Una figura encapuchada, negra, comenzó a salir de entre los árboles, seguida de otras cuatro. La primera levantó el rostro y se quitó la capucha. Sus ojos rojo carmesí se centraron en mi hermana y en mí, el sol hizo que su piel deslumbrara como si estuviera hecha de diamantes y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, haciéndolo ver terroríficamente amable.

La cuenta regresiva había terminado.

Aro Vulturi había llegado a Forks de tal manera que tía Alice no logró verlo.

Las cinco figuras apresuraron su paso y llegaron hasta donde Renesmee y yo en tan sólo unos segundos. Aro sonrió más ampliamente, sus guardias retiraron sus capuchas.

Sentí un vuelco en el corazón.

Jane y Alec Vulturi dieron un par de pasos al frente y se posicionaron uno a cada lado de Aro. Jane quedó de frente a Renesmee y, para mi mala suerte, Alec frente a mí. Sus ojos escarlatas se fijaron en los míos y me fue imposible separar mi vista de los suyos.


	5. ¿Por qué a mí?

—Vaya, han enviado ha recibirnos —dijo Aro, sonriendo ampliamente con sus ojos fijos en Renesmee y en mí.

La voz de Aro resonaba en mi cabeza, más no la comprendía del todo, estaba concentrada en los ojos de Alec, detallé cada rasgo de esos ojos escarlatas.

—Querida, Renesmee, ¿cómo has estado?

Separé la vista de Alec un momento.

Aro había tomado las manos de Renesmee y las acariciaba con tanta ansiedad que parecía saborear cada recuerdo y cada pensamiento de la mente de mi hermana.

—Bastante bien, por lo que veo —murmuró, sin soltar las manos de Renesmee—. Carlie, querida.

Tomó mis manos y, al igual que con Nessie, las acariciaba ansiosamente. Sentí un escalofrío, no por su gélido tacto sino por miedo, me sentía aterrada al estar sola con mi hermana en este momento. No estaba mamá para protegernos de Jane o Alec, ni papá para saber qué planeaban, tampoco Carlisle para justificar que Aro se haya detenido con nosotras en vez de ir a la casa Cullen.

—Tranquilízate, pequeña —dijo Aro, sonriendo—. No las lastimaremos, venimos sólo de visita.

Soltó mis manos y nos miró a ambas. Mi mirada se desvió hacia Alec, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—No necesitan la protección del escudo de la joven Bella —rió—. ¿Desconfían de nosotros?

—No —se apresuró a decir, Renesmee.

—Qué bien —murmuró—. Qué bien.

Los ojos de Alec estaban clavados en mí, estaba segura de que sólo en mí y saber la razón me daba miedo. Aro se giró hacia mí, sentí su mirada clavada en mí pero no le presté atención; Alec me tenía en un trance del que no quería salir. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Aprovecharé este momento, si no les importa —dijo Aro—. Joven Renesmee, me gustaría ver cómo ha sido su crecimiento, si no le molesta mostrarme.

Mi visión periférica me permitió ver cómo Renesmee estiraba el brazo derecho, y con el dedo índice sobresaliendo de su empuñada mano, apenas tocó la mejilla de Aro. Él sonrió.

—Vaya, no deja de sorprenderme ese don suyo —murmuró—. Es exactamente lo contrario a lo que hace su padre.

La voz de Aro demostraba la fascinación que sentía, aunque no entendía por qué, el don de Nessie no era tan maravilloso, ¿para qué querría ella tener que mostrarle todo a todos?

Además, el don de Renesmee no era lo contrario al don de papá, era lo contrario al don de Aro; Nessie necesita tener contacto físico con la persona a la que le mostrará sus pensamientos, no puede hacerlo por medio de algún hilo psíquico o algo así. El don que realmente era de admirar, era su facilidad para romper escudos, como el escudo mental de mamá, por ejemplo.

—Relacionada con un metamorfo —suspiró, Aro—. Eso está mal, querida, muy mal. Ya veremos qué haremos con eso.

Esas últimas palabras me cortaron la respiración. ¿A qué se refería con esa última oración? Mis piernas flaquearon y creí que caería de rodillas, pero Nessie me tomó del brazo en el momento indicado. Una sonrisa burlona cruzó el angelical rostro de Jane Vulturi; Alec seguía tan serio como cuando llegó. Esa expresión seria en su rostro lo hacía ver más muerto de lo que ya estaba.

—Carlie, dulce niña, quisiera ver todo desde un punto de vista… diferente.

Miré a Aro por el rabillo del ojo y noté que había extendido su mano hacia mí. Dudé por un minuto, ¿de qué le serviría? Vería lo mismo que le hizo ver Nessie, sólo que desde un punto de vista tonto y un poco inapropiado, he de admitir.

La sonrisa de Aro se fue desvaneciendo conforme pasaban los segundos, en su rostro una mueca de disgusto se estaba haciendo presente. Yo aún dudaba y no sabía la razón, me daba miedo lo que pudiera ver en mi mente.

Aro soltó un suspiro.

—Jane —dijo de forma casi inaudible.

Una diabólica sonrisa se formo en el bello rostro de Jane y me miró gustosa. Sentí una quemazón horrible, como si me hubieran envuelto en fuego. Solté un alarido de dolor, intenté mantenerme en pie pero duré poco, caí sobre mis rodillas y tensé la mandíbula para no gritar nuevamente. Trataba de convencerme de que el dolor sólo estaba en mi mente, pero me resultaba imposible.

Una espesa niebla se acercó y fue extinguiendo el fuego que me causaba Jane con su don. Ahora era el turno de Alec. La niebla se extendió hasta llegar a donde yo y comenzó a subir desde mis tobillos, envolviendo mis piernas y subiendo por ellas hasta llegar a mi torso, el fuego cesó y la niebla se apoderó de mí por completo. Todo era negro y no escuchaba ni el silbido del viento. Clavé mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos intentando provocarme dolor, pero no funcionó como esperaba, las clavé con más fuerza aún pero no logré sentir nada.

Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, la niebla desapareció de golpe y escuché un ensordecedor aullido acompañado de un acelerado trote dirigiéndose al lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

Alec tiró de mi brazo, pasó su mano libre por mi cintura y tiró de mí hasta dejarme detrás de él, dándole la espalda. Me sorprendí ante su reacción. Miré mis manos de reojo, tenía mis uñas marcadas en las manos, pero no logré atravesar la piel de forma que saliera un poco de mi sangre. Escuché un gruñido y dí media vuelta sobre mis pies. Demetri, Felix y Jane se habían colocado frente a Aro en una posición defensiva, mientras que Aro sonreía complacido sin razón aparente.

Se escuchaban gruñidos y forcejeos pero no sabía de dónde venían, noté que Renesmee había retrocedido varios metros y un enorme lobo color marrón rojizo se interponía entre ella y los Vulturi, mostrándoles sus afilados dientes y gruñendo amenazadoramente. Nessie parecía distraída, ignoraba por completo a Jacob y su mirada se perdía en algún lugar entre los árboles. No necesité voltearme para ver lo que estaba observando Nessie, Alec había volado por los aires y caído sobre sus pies frente a mí en ese momento, se irguió cuan alto era y luego cambió a posición de ataque, un lobo color arena salió de entre los árboles, gruñendo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

Seth y Alec corrieron uno hacia el otro, Seth se paró en sus patas traseras y embistió a Alec, intentando arrancarle la cabeza, él tomó las patas delanteras del lobo y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, Seth se levantó rápidamente y volvió a atacar a Alec.

Sentí como si mi corazón se acelerara aún más de lo "normal". Mis ojos se humedecieron tan rápido que ni siquiera sentí cuando las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, mi garganta se secó de golpe y pasé saliva múltiples veces pero no me servía de nada. No lo pensé dos veces y corrí, estúpidamente, hasta donde Seth y Alec forcejeaban.

Al pasar al lado de Jane, intentó seguirme, pero Aro puso su mano en el hombro de ella y se detuvo. Escuché a Jacob aullar, posiblemente para advertirme que no me acercara pero lo ignoré.

—¡Seth, para! —grité— ¡Para! —hice aspavientos con los brazos para llamar su atención— ¡Para! ¡Seth, detente!

Mis pasos eran tambaleantes, sentía que no podía mantenerme de pie pero aún así intenté correr lo más que pude. Seth se hizo de oídos sordos y continuó atacando a Alec a diestra y siniestra. Corrí hasta llegar a su lado, aunque no sabía qué hacer. Los tenía ahí a ambos, frente a mí, intentando matarse entre ellos sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos.

Alcé los brazos intentando sujetar a Seth, pero se movía tan rápido que terminaba abrazando al aire.

—¡Detente! —continué gritando— ¡Ya basta, ya basta! ¡ALEC!

El mencionado se distrajo por una milésima de segundo, posó sus ojos en mí durante ese momento y mi mirada se clavó en la suya. Me olvidé de la razón por la que estaba ahí y volví a la realidad cuando Alec se giró hacia Seth y lo pateó tan fuerte que éste último voló por los aires hasta chocar contra algunos abetos.

Escuché una risa aniñada, no necesité mirar para saber que era Jane.

El enorme lobo se levantó, tambaleante, y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces.

¿Por qué Alec no utilizaba su don? Cada vez que él golpeaba a Seth, sentía como si me golpeara a mí. Aunque no estoy segura de preferir que use su don en Seth.

La respuesta a mi pregunta se encontraba junto a Renesmee. Mamá, papá y tía Rosalie se encontraban detrás de Jacob, observando cómo le pateaban el trasero a Seth. Fruncí el ceño. Ni siquiera Jacob hacía algo para ayudarlo.

Seth gruñó y dio un par de pasos antes de correr directo hacia Alec. No esperé ni un minuto más y me puse en medio, dándole la espalda a Alec, extendí los brazos a ambos lados. Seth corrió y se detuvo en seco frente a mí, respirando de manera abrupta; clavé mis ojos en los suyos y pude ver mi reflejo en ellos. Mis ojos y nariz estaban rojos a causa de mis lloriqueos, que parecían nunca terminar, mi respiración era entrecortada y mi rostro reflejaba todo el horror que me provocaba ver a Seth pelear con un vampiro. Jamás había imaginado siquiera en que lo llegaría a ver así.

—Si quieres seguir peleando, Seth… primero tienes que deshacerte de mí —farfullé.

Mi voz sonaba quebrada y sentía que no podía con mi propio peso pero aún así logré mantenerme de pie. Miré a Seth esperando a que entendiera que no me movería pero él se había quedado estático.

—No dejaré que sigas con esto, primero deshazte de mí —murmuré—. Y no hablo de que me hagas a un lado.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, entendió a lo que me refería. Me hubiera gustado reírme de la expresión de su rostro. A pesar de todo el pelo, y de todos los cambios que implicaba su transformación de hombre a lobo, me dí cuenta de que había renegado.

Dio un par de vueltas delante de mí, con la cabeza gacha, como quien piensa en voz alta sin saber ni lo que dice, y luego se detuvo y me miró a los ojos. Bufó, y yo sonreí. Ladeó la cabeza y subí a su lomo, caminó a donde los demás y le gruñó a Alec al pasar a su lado, rodé los ojos y tiré levemente de un mechón de su pelo, continuó caminando hasta llegar al lado de Jacob.

Le dediqué una mirada acusadora a mis padres pero parecieron no notarlo, permanecieron inmóviles mirando al frente. Papá caminó hasta quedar al frente de todos y miró a Aro, inexpresivo.

—Lamento el incidente, Aro.

—No se preocupe, joven Edward, pero… —levantó la mano y la extendió en dirección a mi padre— si no le molesta.

Papá caminó hasta donde Aro y este ultimo tomó la mano de mi padre.

Miré hacia atrás y me dí cuenta de que los demás aún no llegaban. Me bajé del lomo de Seth y me dirigí a mamá.

—¿Adónde fueron todos? —susurré.

No hizo falta que contestara, en ese momento varias cabezas lobunas se comenzaron a asomar al claro y Carlisle, Esme, tío Jasper, tía Alice y tío Emmett corrieron hasta llegar a nosotros, Carlisle llegó al lado de mi padre y saludó a Aro. No les presté la más minima atención y me concentré en los lobos. Al frente de todos se encontraban Jacob y Seth, a los costados derechos se encontraban Paul, Leah y Brady; a los costados derechos estaban Embry, Quil y Collin, y detrás de todos, incluso detrás de mi familia, estaba un lobo color cobrizo casi tan grande como Jacob.

Luego de cavilar acerca de quién era el lobo cobrizo, caí en la cuenta de que debía de ser Rachel, la hermana mayor de Jacob.

Miré al frente y me topé con los ojos de Alec.

_¡Que rayos!_, pensé, _¿Qué tienen sus ojos que me captan en un segundo?_

Fuera lo que fuera… no me interesaba. Me hundí en el mar rojo de un paraíso escarlata. MI paraíso escarlata.

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿De dónde salió ese pensamiento tan indecoroso? Volví a sacudir la cabeza y traté de fijar mi vista en cualquier otra cosa. Pero no pude. Mis ojos regresaban a los suyos como si le pertenecieran.

—Carlie —escuché a papá.

Me giré para mirarlo, se encontraba aún al lado de Carlisle, frente a Aro. Me hizo una seña para que me acercara y así lo hice, caminé por en medio de Jacob y Seth. Jacob balanceaba su cola y estuvo a punto de golpearme con esta, la esquivé y le golpeé un costado, continué caminando y miré a Seth por el rabillo del ojo, parecía preocupado. Me detuve al lado derecho de mi padre e izquierdo de Carlisle, en medio, justo frente a Aro, traté de no mirarlo directo así que fijé mi vista en una piedrecilla cercana.

—Mi hija lamenta el incidente, Aro —murmuró, papá—. También Seth lo siente, pero según me está mostrando, ustedes lastimaron a Carlie —fijó su mirada en Jane.

—Siento mucho que mi hija confundiera mi orden —dijo Aro, sonriendo descaradamente—. Yo tan sólo quería ver el crecimiento de tus tan hermosas hijas desde ambos puntos de vista, recién había tomado las manos de ambas cuando llegamos y pude notar que ambas ven todo desde perspectivas muy distintas.

—Lo sé.

—Entenderás la situación, querido amigo —dijo Carlisle—. La imprimación de un hombre lobo es algo inevitable.

—Y problemático. Entiendo que sea incluso más fuerte que el amor, pero no sabemos lo que pudiera surgir de la "mezcla" de una semi vampira y un hombre lobo.

Mi mente dio vueltas acerca de eso, no me había detenido a pensar en eso.

¿Qué más da?, pensé, podría ser un… ¿hombre lobo chupasangre?

Reí para mis adentros.

—Interesante idea —dijo Aro—. Aunque algo fantasiosa.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿cómo supo de mi absurda idea?

Miré que tenía su mano sobre la de mi padre y entendí. Agaché la cabeza avergonzada.

—Sólo era una broma —cuchicheé.

Levanté la mirada y me sentí cohibida al ver que todos me miraban fijo.

—Tal vez… sólo nazca un humano de esa "mezcla" —dibujé las comillas—. Puede ser que tenga algún don, como los vampiros. Aunque puede ser que tenga el gen que los hace convertirse en lobos… si es así, no creo que tendría algún aspecto vampírico. Aunque puede que tenga cierto gusto por la sangre —murmuré, recordando los pucheros que hacía Renesmee cuando trataban de hacerla comer—. Sólo es una teoría.

—Interesante —murmuró Aro, analizándome con la mirada. Se giró hacia papá y dijo—. Edward, tú hija tiene una mente muy… aguda —sonrió—. Nunca he preguntado pero… —me miró con interés— ¿posee algún don?

Fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada.

—No —dije, sin darle oportunidad de hablar a mi padre.

Me tensé en mi sitio, odiaba no tener un don; empuñé las manos.

—Oh… qué lástima —murmuró, Aro.

Apreté las manos con fuerza. Estúpido Aro, aunque tuviera un don, ¿de qué le serviría a él saberlo? Yo jamás me convertiría en Vulturi ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Repudio el apellido 'Vulturi', lo maldigo una y todas las veces que sean necesarias.

Aro soltó una risita, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y dijo.

—No es necesario maldecir el apellido, sé muy bien que aunque quisiera que usted formara parte de mi aquelarre ninguno de los aquí presentes querrían que se marchara. Al menos la mayoría.

Miré a Jacob por el rabillo del ojo.

—Haz acertado —dijo Aro—. Felicidades, eres muy perspicaz —soltó una risilla.

Suspiré.

Clavé la mirada en el suelo, dí un paso hacia atrás y me dediqué a escuchar.

—Muchas gracias, joven Bella, por tener la confianza suficiente como para dejarme escuchar los profundos pensamientos de su hija, entiendo que no me haya permitido saber lo que piensan los demás, después de todo "no confíes en los Vulturi" —rió—. Simpática frase, Rosalie.

Tragué saliva, nerviosa. Me reconfortaba saber que mi mente había estado protegida del don de mi padre, Aro no sabría nunca qué era lo que yo pensaba desde hacía ya una semana.

—Aún así… ¿podría? —preguntó, con extraño tono de suplica.

—No es a mí a quien debe de pedir permiso, Aro —contestó mi padre.

—Entiendo.

Sentí cómo alguien caminaba hacia mí, alcé la vista cuando ví un par de zapatos italianos negros frente a mí. Aro sonreía falsamente, se notaba que le estaba agotando la paciencia.

—Querida Carlie —estiró su mano derecha hacia mí—. ¿Puedo?

No lo pensé siquiera, estiré mi mano y tomé la suya, no quería poner furiosos a los Vulturi ni poner a mi familia en peligro por una estupidez.

Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo. Fue como si pudiera sentir a Aro dentro de mi cabeza, explorando cada rincón, cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo, cada sentimiento. Todo lo que Aro veía, yo también lo hacía, estaba viendo quince años de vida en tan sólo segundos.

Era un hilo de pensamientos y recuerdos hermosos: Mi primer día en Alaska, la primera guerra de bola de nieves con Nessie, el primer día en el instituto de Alaska, el día en que conocí a Annabel y Cameron, mi primer beso, el segundo… Todos, recuerdos que jamás borraría de mi mente ni los cambiaría por nada en el mundo. El hilo de una vida que, a su manera, es perfecta,

Hasta que el hilo se rompió.

Reviví mi primera pelea con Renesmee, cuando peleé con Jacob a causa de la primera pelea, la primera vez que le grité a mis padres, el día que le cerré la puerta en la cara a Carlisle y Esme… el día en que me enteré que Cameron me quería tanto como yo a él.

De repente, ví el claro. Ví con claridad todas aquellas figuras encapuchadas acercándose a nuestro encuentro, y a todos los hombres lobo y vampiros reunidos esperándolos, pacientes, pude reconocer a la mayoría: Zafrina, Garrett, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Benjamin, Tía, Amun, Kebi, Peter, Charlotte, Vladimir, Stefan. Aro estaba viendo el primer encuentro que tuvimos con ellos, con los Vulturi.

Yo no quería ver eso. No quería recordarlo ni quería revivirlo.

Y entonces vi a Alec, ahí en el claro, junto a su hermana. Junto a toda la guardia Vulturi. Listo y dispuesto para aniquilarnos. Y sus ojos más brillantes que nunca, reflejando la sangre de inocentes que había asesinado para seguir viviendo, fijándose en mí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de nublar mi mente, no permitiría que Aro viera mi parte débil. Busqué en cada milímetro de mi mente a aquel intruso e intenté desterrarlo de mi mente, sabía que podía ser imposible pero no iba a dejar que viera cosas que no tenía por qué ver. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas sacarlo de mi mente pero fue imposible.

Abrí los ojos y quité mi mano de la suya de un tirón. Clavé mi mirada en la suya y él sólo sonrió despreocupado. Me sentí ofendida por eso y le dí una bofetada, Aro no reaccionó ni su sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Ví por sobre el hombro de Aro, cómo Jane se había puesto a la defensiva y estaba en pleno duelo de miradas con mi padre; claro está que Alec no dejó sola a su hermana, pero tampoco Carlisle dejó solo a su hijo.

—Tranquila —dijo Aro—. No hay necesidad de pelear, Jane, fue tan sólo un acto reflejo —sonrió. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y camino a donde se encontraba anteriormente—. Edward, tienes un par de hijas encantadoras, ambas son hermosas, realmente bellas. Aunque no entiendo, ¿cómo pueden ser tan diferentes?

Rodé los ojos.

—Supongo que no lo sé, lo siento —contestó—. He de admitir, que los pensamientos de Carlie son más maduros que los de Renesmee, en varios aspectos; Renesmee suele ver todo de manera… superficial. Carlie no, supongo que por eso te parecieron tan distintas.

—Buena observación, pero no me refería a eso —se giró hacia Carlisle—. Querido amigo, quisiera que me dieras tu permiso para darle una… ¿misión? Tal vez no sea la palabra adecuada, pero después de todo, es eso en general.

—Claro, sólo necesito que me expliques, Aro. ¿Cuál misión?

Aro sonrió, mirando a mi padre.

Él se estremeció un poco y dijo, con la mirada perdida.

—Aro quiere que uno de sus hijos se quede con nosotros durante una temporada para que analicé con mayor nitidez a Renesmee y Carlie, quiere saber más sobre ellas, quiere conocerlas a fondo.

Se me cortó la respiración. Mi mente estaba en blanco, me sentía aturdida.

Jacob ladró y gruñó estruendosamente.

—Lo siento, creo que tendremos un problema con respecto a eso —dijo Carlisle.

—Supongo que no lo podemos negociar —dijo Aro, dirigiéndose a Jacob.

El enorme lobo marrón rojizo negó con la cabeza y continuó gruñendo.

—Ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a aceptar a un vampiro que no sea un Cullen o al menos uno que siga nuestra dieta a base de animales, Aro, será imposible negociar sin que llenen de condiciones al que elijas.

—Estoy dispuesto a aceptarlas.

Mi padre suspiró.

—Jacob, ¿podrías cambiar de fase? Será sólo un minuto.

La manada hizo un enorme bullicio. Hacían desplantes en la tierra con sus enormes garras y negaban con la cabeza, ladraban y chillaban como suele hacer la gente en los partidos de béisbol.

Después de unos segundos de vacilación, Jacob y Seth corrieron hacia los árboles.

Leah y Rachel tomaron sus lugares al frente de todos. Casi reí ante la ironía de que sus hermanas mayores los suplantaran.

Ambos salieron en su forma humana. No pude evitar notar que Seth no llevaba la desnudez habitual en su torso, tenía puesta una camiseta blanca y algo sucia, con las mangas desgarradas. Corrieron hasta donde estábamos y Jacob tomó la iniciativa.

—Ninguno en la manada aceptará a un vampiro que no tenga el suficiente autocontrol como para dejar vivos a los habitantes de Forks. Primero queremos saber si ya eligió al que dejará aquí y queremos que nos diga por qué se quedara él… o ella.

—Créame…

—Jacob.

—Créame, joven Jacob, que al que le daré esta misión será al hijo que más confianza le tengo, es el que mayor autocontrol tiene de entre toda la guardia Vulturi, incluso creo que ha desarrollado un mejor autocontrol que el mío.

Al escuchar que tenía muy buen autocontrol descarté de inmediato a Jane, y me sentí aliviada por ello. Aunque no creía que Aro fuera a dejarnos con ella o su hermano, ni siquiera con Demetri, estaba segura de que nos dejaría al más inútil de sus "hijos", al único de todos que ni siquiera tiene un don: Felix.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedara? —preguntó Seth.

—El que sea necesario, tal vez unos seis meses o más.

Ambos cruzaron miradas.

—Si se quedará por meses —dijo Jacob—, tendrá que seguir la dieta de los Cullen.

Aro asintió.

Jacob lo pensaba demasiado, había algo que parecía incomodarle respecto a que un Vulturi se quedara, aunque bien, tal vez le importaba más «quién» de ellos se quedaría con nosotros.

—Nosotros le diremos lo que necesite saber sobre la frontera con los Quileutes, Jacob —murmuró papá—. También nos encargaremos de que siga la dieta.

Jacob dudó por un momento, tal vez pensando en las posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir. Luego, asintió.

—Y, ¿quién es? —inquirió.

Aro esbozó una sonrisa vampírica, dejando entrever sus blancos dientes.

—Alec.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. El mencionado caminó al frente, dándole la espalda a Aro, quedando a unos dos metros de mí.

De pronto, sentí cómo se caía mi mundo entero, el aire se volvió tan espeso que me resultaba casi imposible hacer que mis pulmones recibieran la cantidad suficiente como para que pudiera respirar.

Mi mirada buscó, instintivamente, la suya.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme tanto que creía que iba a explotar, desvié la mirada hacia el suelo y me dí cuenta de que todo se había vuelto oscuro, miré de manera desesperada a todos lados pero no podía ver nada, todo era tan… negro. Clavé la mirada en el suelo y esperé a que todo terminara.

¿Alec estaba usando su don en mí?

—¿Cómo lo haces? —escuché una voz que no pude reconocer.

Alcé la mirada y ví a Alec inmóvil en su lugar, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué… estás haciendo? —preguntó.

Se me inundaron los ojos.

—¿Qué no eres tú el que está haciendo esto? —pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Claro que no era él quien hacía esto, él utilizaba una niebla para lograr algo parecido, y eso tan sólo era una ilusión, mi madre no sería capaz de dejarme sin protección alguna después de lo ocurrido con Jane. Además, ¿para qué utilizaría su don, ahora?

—Carlie.

Alcé la vista hacia arriba, esperando poder ver el cielo, pero no.

—Carlie.

Miré de un lado a otro, esperando ver algo, una luz, cualquier cosa, pero sólo podía ver a Alec, que permanecía inmóvil frente a mí, observándome.

¿Acaso él era una ilusión creada por mi mente?

—¡Carlie!

La luz llegó a mis ojos de manera tan brusca que tuve que cerrarlos un poco, una ráfaga de viento chocó con mi rostro. Estúpidamente, dí un par de pasos hacia atrás y casi tropecé con mis propios pies, pero una mano me impidió terminar de caer.

Levanté la mirada y ví el rostro afligido de Seth, no me atreví a preguntarle qué ocurría.

—¿Te encuentras bien, hermano?

La voz aniñada de Jane llamó mi atención, se escuchaba tan dulce, tan tierna, tan… inocente; aunque ella no tuviera ninguna de esas tres cualidades. El aludido asintió como única respuesta, su mirada estaba clavada en mí de tal forma que parecía querer atravesarme con la sola mirada.

—Será mejor irnos ya —murmuró Seth.

Asentí levemente, lo tomé de la mano y caminé débilmente hacia la casa. Seth tuvo que ir a mi torpe y lento paso semi-humano. No me había percatado de que algunos de los lobos ya se habían retirado, y sólo tía Alice y tío Jasper nos estaban esperando. Incluso los Vulturi ya estaban retirándose del claro, excepto Jane que estaba despidiéndose de su hermano.

Caminé torpemente, y con toda la pinta de una chica borracha, al lado de Seth, apenas íbamos a medio camino y tía Alice y tío Jasper ya nos habían dejado atrás.

La curiosidad me estaba torturando, cada una de mis teorías respecto a lo sucedido me parecían ridículas e inciertas, no tenían lógica alguna. La más coherente era que Alec había desarrollado su don —tal como lo hizo mamá con ayuda de Kate—, y podía dejarte sin sentidos sin necesidad de la niebla pero —porque siempre hay un pero— se supone que ni siquiera podría verlo a él.

Suspiré, con la cabeza hecha un lío y un extraño nudo en el corazón.

—¿Estas bien, Lie?

Sonreí, era la primera vez que Seth me llamaba por el apodo que él mismo me había dado hace mucho tiempo.

—La verdad… aún tengo hambre —puse una mano sobre mi estómago—. Tendré que conformarme con una comida normal, y qué bueno. Supongo que Nessie tiene razón y ya soy toda una humana, seguro que ya no sirvo para ir de caza.

—Apostaría todo lo que tengo a que no es cierto.

—Trato hecho —murmuré—. ¿Cuál será mi premio?

—¿En verdad quieres una vieja casa y a mi hermana? —rió entre dientes.

Solté un bufido acompañado de una breve risa.

—Eh, te prefiero a ti, con eso me basta. Y si tú ganas, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

Fingió pensárselo un minuto.

—Ya te diré después, cuando gane.

—Sí, claro —dije sarcástica—. Prepárate para perder.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Qué tal si adelantamos la caza? ¡Vamos de una vez, ya huelo a victoria!

Solté una carcajada.

—Ajá, lo que digas… me gustaría reventar tu inocente burbuja pero recuerda que hay un huésped en mi casa.

—¿Qué más da? Está Renesmee en casa, con Jacob, puedes desaparecerte por unos minutos —me persuadió.

Dudé por unos instantes, pensando en las posibilidades de que mis padres se molestaran por irme sin previo aviso.

—Vámonos antes de que se den cuenta.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, dímelo ya —le rogué, como una niña cuando no le quieren comprar algún juguete.

—Te lo diré más tarde —prometió.

—Más tarde, más tarde —refunfuñé.

Se rió.

Aún no sabía cómo, pero lo había logrado, continuaba siendo tan buena cazando como lo es mi hermana. Aunque aún tenía la sospecha de que Seth había hecho trampa dejándome alcanzar el último venado, y para colmo, el más grande.

Me sentía algo incomoda por la posición en la que me encontraba, Seth me llevaba en brazos como si fuera una… princesa. ¡Puaj! Me asqueaba pensar en esa palabra.

—A que a la próxima pierdo —aposté.

—¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? ¿Por qué apuestas a que perderás? No le veo el caso.

—No lo sé, tal vez así funciona la imprimación, ¿no crees? Polos opuestos se atraen —me encogí de hombros—. Sólo mira a Jake y Nessie: él es… bueno, Jacob es un idiota; y Renesmee es perfecta.

—¡Y dale otra vez con eso!

—Es la verdad, es completamente casta, hermosa e inteligente, no tiene defectos.

—Por si no lo notaste, Carlie, Aro no dejaba de repetir que TÚ y Renesmee son hermosas e inteligentes.

—Pero yo no soy tan casta.

Paró en seco, me apretó más hacia sí mismo y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —apenas le oí decir.

Lo miré anonadada.

—Seth, no sé qué piensas, pero te prometo que cuando digo que no soy casta no me refiero a… —me avergoncé, nunca había hablado de eso con nadie. Mis mejillas se pintaron de un ligero rosado— Bueno, ya sabes.

—Eh… perdón, estoy en blanco, Carlie.

Estampé mi rostro contra su pecho.

—Por favor, no me hagas decirlo —supliqué.

Seth permaneció quieto como una estatua, sin decir palabra alguna. La vergüenza me estaba consumiendo de a poco.

Recordé las estúpidas palabras que decía mi padre cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Seth en una conversación:

"—Tiene una de las mentes más «puras» y sinceras que he leído jamás."

Sí, claro.

—Carlie…

Lo empujé y me solté de sus brazos, me dí la vuelta para no verlo a la cara y pasé mis manos desde mi cara hasta enredar mis dedos en mi cabello y deshacer los nudos que había en él. Volví mis manos a mi rostro y, completamente avergonzada, dije al fin:

—¡Soy virgen, Seth! ¡Soy virgen! ¡Soy virgen! —casi grité— Cuando dije que no soy tan casta me refería a que Renesmee no es capaz de sentir odio, rencor, envidia… ¡Y yo sí!

Separé un poco los dedos de mis manos para poder buscar con la mirada a algún buen árbol que aguantara dos golpes contra mi cara.

Él suspiró, aliviado.

—Casi me matas.

—Tú también a mí. No tienes ni pizca de idea de lo vergonzoso que fue decir eso, ¿cómo puedes dudar de mi virg… de eso?

—Lo siento.

No lo dudé ni medio segundo y me dí en la cabeza contra el árbol que tenía al lado, se rompió de tal manera que algunas astillas salieron volando.

Seth me movió antes de que parte de arriba del árbol me cayera encima.

—¡Carlie, ¿qué rayos te pasa?!

—¡Me pasa que tenía una buena vida en Alaska, no era perfecta pero estaba bien, me tuve que mudar hasta Forks porque "imprimé" a mi mejor amigo y ahora tengo a un estúpido Vulturi en casa para que me esté jodiendo la vida durante una temporada! —exploté— ¡Eso me pasa!

Gruñí con frustración.

Me encaminé hacia la casa, haciendo sonar mis pasos de lo duro que pisaba el suelo y hasta que caminé unos cinco metros reparé en que Seth no me seguía, continuaba en donde estaba, clavado en el suelo.

_Soy una idiota_, pensé.

Acorté la distancia que había entre nosotros, dando algunas zancadas, y quedé a un metro de él. Me sentí aún peor al notar lo deprimido que estaba.

—S-Seth, no… no era en serio —balbuceé—. No sé lo que me pasa, últimamente no... No me siento yo, eso es todo, lamento haberte ofendido, no pretendía eso. Yo… Seth, lo siento.

—No necesitas pedir disculpas, tienes razón. Tenías una vida allá y por mi culpa tendrás que empezar desde cero. El que debería disculparse soy yo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Seth, perdóname TÚ a MÍ. No debí decir nada de eso.

Me abrazó. Ese gesto hizo que mi culpa aumentara.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo conmigo?

—Ya no importa —murmuró.

Pasé mis manos por su espalda, para devolverle el abrazo y recargué mi mejilla en su pecho.

—Sí importa, las palabras nunca se olvidan.

—No te aflijas por una estupidez, necesitabas descargarte —me animó.

—Pero lo hice con la persona incorrecta. Siempre lo hago todo mal.

—Si vuelves a decir eso, en verdad me enojaré contigo.

Reí sin ganas. Cerré fuerte los ojos y sentí dos lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

Así nos mantuvimos por un rato. El calor de Seth ni siquiera me importaba, de hecho, comenzaba a agradarme; aunque aún así prefería las temperaturas bajas. Su respiración me resultaba tan relajante que si no hubiera estado de pie, me hubiera quedado dormida.

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche y la oscuridad era tanta que si fuera humana, estaba segura de que me habría perdido en el bosque. Comenzaban a hacer fuertes vientos y posiblemente más tarde caería una tormenta. Nada de eso me importaba mientras estuviera con Seth, él lograba hacer que todo lo que me ataba a la tierra desapareciera y lo único que me mantenía aquí, era él.

—Debería llevarte a casa.

—Tal vez, tengas razón —coincidí.

Me acarició el cabello.

—Antes de que lleguemos, quiero mi premio —murmuró.

Me separé de él, sin soltarlo, y lo miré a la cara. Tenía una ancha sonrisa cruzándole el rostro, una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizan, una de esas sonrisas que me dedicaba sólo a mí.

—¿Y qué quieres de premio?

—Adivina.

Cerró los ojos y entendí de inmediato; lo imité y acorté la distancia entre nosotros. Empuñé mis manos detrás de su espalda, formando dos puños en la espalda de su camiseta. Con sus brazos, me acercó tanto hacia él que en lugar de abrazarme, me estaba aplastando contra él. Pasé mis manos, con dificultad, por debajo de sus brazos y por encima de su pecho, y las llevé hasta su cuello. Lo acaricié y me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello, anudé mis manos por detrás de su nuca y, luego, subí mi mano derecha y revolví un poco su cabello. Se rió un poco ante éste gesto, pero no dejó de besarme. Me empujó dos pasos hacia atrás y sentí cómo topé contra un árbol, no le di la más mínima importancia y continué con mi labor.

Seth besaba tan… _bien_. Lo hacía lento, suave, con calma.

Hubo algo que de principio me perturbó, pero traté de ignorar ese sentimiento y me dejé llevar, la lengua de Seth hizo acto de presencia. No era una fanática de los besos franceses, y menos después de presenciar unos cuantos de muchos que se han dado Jacob y Nessie, pero simple hecho de pensar en besar con la lengua, me daba asco. Aunque, ahora que lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, estaba dudando si continuaría con la idea de que era algo asqueroso. Seth me estaba haciendo dudar.

Un carraspeo de garganta provocó que nos separáramos de manera brusca. Miré en la dirección de la que venía el carraspeo y ví a mi hermana con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Jake, los encontré! —gritó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jacob llegó —en su forma humana— al lado de Renesmee. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Seth, parecía tan apenado de que mi hermana nos encontrara en esa situación que seguro tenía las mejillas más rojas que yo.

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

—¿Interrumpimos algo?

Puse cara de pocos amigos.

—Pedazo de idiota, cállate y mejor vámonos.

Se rió y nos encaminamos a la casa.

En el camino, Jacob no paraba de hacer bromas respecto a la pelea que tuvo Seth con Alec y luego se disculpaba con él por las bromas. Sentía la tremenda necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza cada vez que decía algo sobre el tema, no era de mi agrado —y nunca lo sería— ver a Seth pelear con un vampiro. Renesmee me estaba explicando que todos me estaban esperando en casa, incluso me dijo que Esme estaba tan preocupada que si no supiera que sería inútil habría llamado a la policía.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —dijo de repente—. Carlisle, el tío Emmett y el tío Jasper llevaran a Alec a cazar esta noche.

—¿Y…?

—Tía Alice quiere aprovechar que estaremos sólo chicas para ir de compras antes de que cierren todas las tiendas de Seattle.

Bufé.

—Genial —dije con leve sarcasmo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la casa. Renesmee fue la primera en pasar, con Jacob pisándole los talones. Respiré hondo y me envalentoné para entrar, Seth estaba detrás de mí esperando a que avanzara, dí los pasos necesarios para entrar y, desde el marco de la puerta, recorrí la sala con la mirada. Mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá de enfrente, Jacob y Nessie se habían juntado con ellos apenas entraron a la casa. Tía Alice bailoteaba por toda la casa, de un extremo a otro, organizando todo para una salida de compras, algo completamente innecesario, si quieres ir de compras sólo ve y listo, ¿para qué complicarse la vida organizando la hora para ir a cada sitio? Por otra parte, Carlisle, tío Emmett y tío Jasper estaban reunidos en la cocina, algo que me pareció extraño ya que ellos nunca entraban a la cocina para nada.

Entré a paso lento a la casa, seguía observando el interior de la casa con detenimiento y mi mirada se detuvo al llegar al comedor. Alec estaba de pie frente a la mesa, inmóvil como una estatua, mirándome fijo. Me acobardé de inmediato al ver en sus ojos escarlatas una mirada tan gélida que me atravesaba el cuerpo hasta la medula. El Vulturi me ponía los nervios de punta, sentí como el tío Jasper me enviaba una ola de tranquilidad, pero no funcionaba, mis nervios subían y bajaban como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Detrás de Alec, la mesa comenzó a titiritar de forma casi imperceptible. No hubo miembro de la familia que ignorara los repentinos temblores que sacudían a la mesa cada vez más fuerte, el único que ni siquiera volteaba a ver qué era lo que ocurría a sus espaldas era él, Alec Vulturi.

Yo, temblorosa, retrocedí dos pasos y me topé con algo, o alguien. Giré levemente la cabeza y miré a Seth detrás de mí, pasó sus manos por mis brazos y me abrazó delicadamente. Al sentir su cálido tacto, el escalofrío desapareció, y la mesa del comedor dejó de temblar de golpe, como si alguien la hubiera detenido.

—Edward —lo llamó Carlisle—, ¿estas seguro de que no quieres ir?

—Lo estoy, Carlisle. Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar.

—Te pediría que cargaras nuestras bolsas —dijo tía Alice—, pero ya veo lo que tienes que hacer. Suerte.

Papá asintió como única respuesta.

Me encaminé, llevándome a Seth conmigo, escaleras arriba. No quería estar ni un minuto más en el primer piso mientras él continuara allí, aunque sabía muy bien que tratar de evitarlo sería lo más difícil que podría hacer en la vida, incluso sería imposible. Me encerré en mi habitación junto con Seth pero no me atreví a decir o hacer algo, ya que todos los que estaban en el primer piso podrían escuchar con facilidad. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, de frente a la enorme ventana que había, y mi mirada se perdió en el bosque.

Seth se sentó junto a mí y casi por instinto, lo abracé. Me devolvió el abrazo y así estuvimos un buen rato. Algunas veces, Seth acariciaba mi cabello o delineaba mi mandíbula como si fuese un gato al que estuviera mimando. Me dediqué a escuchar lo que ocurría en el piso de abajo, me sentí aliviada cuando escuché a Carlisle, tío Jasper y tío Emmett despedirse de todos, no porque ellos se hayan ido, sino por quién se llevaron con ellos. Al poco tiempo, tía Alice, tía Rose, mamá y Renesmee se despidieron de papá. Jacob se fue segundos después de que saliera Renesmee.

Alcé un poco la vista para mirar a los oscuros ojos de Seth, con ojos suplicantes. No quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara. No sabía la razón, pero sólo con él me sentía segura. Y ese sentimiento apareció desde lo ocurrido hoy en el claro.

—Supongo que ya me tendré que ir —murmuró.

Esas siete palabras se clavaron en mi pecho como si fueran unas fieras lanzas afiladas de metal, me atravesaron por completo y sólo una, la última, casi dio en el blanco. Mi corazón.

—Quédate —le pedí, en un hilo de voz.

—No puedo.

—Sí, sí puedes.

Aferré mis manos en su camisa, a sabiendas de que eso no iba a detenerlo, pero captaría el significado del gesto sin problema.

—Pero no debo —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —articulé con los labios.

—Leah se preocupará por mí.

—Te alejaste de ella por años, no se preocupará porque desaparezcas una noche —lo contradije.

Se rió entre dientes.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Aproveché ese tiempo para enredar mis brazos alrededor de su torso con fuerza, a manera de que no pudiera escapar. Se dio cuenta de mi trampa pero no intentó zafarse.

—No me hagas esto, Carlie. Edward se enojará si paso la noche aquí.

—No lo hará, no haremos nada malo, sólo quiero que te quedes.

—¿Por qué?

No contesté.

Él me miró expectante, pero yo no sabía cómo ni qué contestarle.

—Mejor me voy, Carlie. Te veré mañana.

Hizo ademán de levantarse pero reforcé mi agarre y lo obligué a sentarse de nuevo.

—No, no, Seth no te vayas —le pedí.

—Qué más quisiera yo que quedarme contigo una noche.

—Entonces, hazlo. Quédate, por favor.

—Carlie… Edward me matará pero…

—Sobre mi cadáver —murmuré.

Sonrió.

—Edward quiere hablar contigo de no-sé-qué. Por eso me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué? Eso es una buena razón para que te quedes. No quiero hablar con mi padre ahora, lo que quiero es que te quedes.

Bufó.

Me reí.

—Seth, te juro que si te vas, me voy contigo —dije firme.

—Esas palabras me gustan —dijo con su, imborrable, sonrisa—, no sabes cuánto, pero nunca creí que las escucharía en un momento como este.

—¡Por favor! —rogué, haciendo un puchero.

—Pareces una niña —se burló—. ¿Qué tiene de malo charlar un rato con tu padre?

Varias escenas retrospectivas de distintas charlas con mi padre y madre cruzaron por mi mente. Sentí horror al recordar la charla que nos dieron a Renesmee y a mí sobre… sexualidad.

—Nunca vuelvas a preguntar eso —separé las palabras.

Me miró extrañado pero terminó asintiendo.

—Lo dije en serio, Seth —murmuré de forma casi inaudible, con la esperanza de que mi padre estuviera distraído y no escuchara la conversación—. Si te vas, te seguiré, cruzaré la frontera e iré a tu casa. No quiero que te vayas, no quiero estar aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La puerta se abrió y mi padre entró a mi habitación, con el rostro inexpresivo. Me asustó de sobremanera verlo ahí, me sentía aterrada e incluso apenada, como si nos hubiera encontrado en alguna situación indebida.

—Seth, puedes irte —dijo con voz calmada—. Me encargaré de que no cruce la frontera.

El aludido asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta, no salió sin antes dedicarme una última mirada, a la cual respondí con otra mirada que en todo su esplendor le decía: «Traidor, me abandonaste»

Suspiré con cansancio y cerré los ojos, no quería ni mirar a mi padre a la cara.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —pregunté, enojada y a la vez frustrada.

—De Alec.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y relajé la expresión de mi rostro tan rápido que estaba segura de que no se había dado cuenta, o al menos eso esperaba.

—¿Qué hay con él? —me hice la tonta.

—No finjas, Carlie. Eres mala actriz.

Bufé. El bufido fue autentico, si decía que lo había fingido olvidaría que él era mi padre y le daría un buen porrazo.

Se rió.

—¿Me estás leyendo la mente? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—Sí, no está Bella para protegerte.

—Ah, ya, cierto. ¿Y bien? Entre más pronto acabemos mejor.

Bajó la mirada, me dio la impresión de que no hallaba las palabras.

—Cuando lo viste, ¿no te recordó a alguien? —preguntó, de repente.

Entorné los ojos. Recordé cada momento en el claro, desde que ví a Aro salir de entre los árboles hasta que los cinco Vulturis llegaron a nuestro encuentro. Recordé cada segundo de lo ocurrido, incluso recordé el fuego con el que me invadió Jane, yo siempre creí que era una descarga eléctrica o algo así, pero no, era fuego, definitivamente. Mi padre se estremeció un poco, supuse que por la impotencia de que Jane me haya atacado y ni él ni mi madre estaban ahí para ayudarme. Traté de concentrarme en otra cosa, me concentré en Alec, en sus finas facciones, su cabello castaño, su tez blanca nívea…

—Oh, por dios —murmuré—. ¡Se parece a Cameron!

—En realidad, tomando en cuenta que Alec debe de ser cientos de años mayor que yo…

—Viejales —me burlé, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Me ignoró y continuó:

—… deberías decir que Cameron se parece a Alec.

—Aún así, ¿a qué viene eso?

—Recuerdo tus pensamientos, Carlie —murmuró más para sí mismo. Suspiró y continuó—. Recuerdo lo que pensaste la primera vez que lo viste, de entre todos los Vulturi, fijaste tu mirada en él.

Me sonrojé.

—N-no es cierto.

—Lo es, y aunque lo niegues, sé que tengo la razón. También recuerdo lo que pensaste la primera noche que pasamos aquí en Forks, la noche en que regresamos.

Me sorprendí de sobremanera. Recordé sólo lo más significativo que pensé en aquella noche: "si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, estoy segura de que me habría enamorado de él".

La sangre corría a velocidad máxima por mis mejillas, pintándolas cada vez de un tono más rosado que el anterior.

—¿Qué con eso? Retiro lo dicho, punto y se acabó.

Me crucé de brazos y desvié la mirada, como una niña caprichosa.

—No es tan fácil. Además, recuerda el incidente que tuvimos cuando regresamos de la casa de Cameron, en Alaska, tú dijiste que lo amabas y yo te dije que no era así, también te dije que hablaríamos después acerca de ello. Y henos aquí —lo monótono de su voz era horriblemente hartante—. Sólo dime, Carlie, ¿en realidad hablabas de Cameron?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, ni siquiera pensé en la respuesta antes de contestar.

—¡Claro que hablaba de él!

Se rió sin ganas y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

Me sentí enfadada por su insinuación. Pensé en la probabilidad de que me atrapara antes de cruzar la frontera con los licántropos, pero antes de que terminara siquiera de calcular las posibilidades me dejó en claro que él es mucho más veloz que yo, así que ni siquiera lo intenté.

—Carlie, he leído la mente de Seth y le incomoda tanto como a nosotros dos la presencia de Alec, ni a él ni a mí nos agrada que esté cerca de ti.

—Créeme, tampoco a mí me gusta su presencia —murmuré—. No sabía que ustedes sentían lo mismo.

—Es diferente, desde el punto de vista de cada uno. A Seth le preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir durante la estancia de Alec, no le gusta que tenga que pasar tiempo contigo ni tampoco le gusta la manera en que te mira.

Lo miré extrañada. Hice ademán de hablar pero me interrumpió antes de que abriera la boca al menos.

—A mí también me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir durante esta temporada. Lo quieras admitir o no, desde la primera vez que lo viste en el claro, tus pensamientos giran alrededor suyo con frecuencia.

No tenía caso negarlo, él sabría que estaba mintiendo. Me quedé en silencio y esperé a que continuara.

—No debería decírtelo, pero él también piensa en ti. Nunca antes había detenido a su hermana mientras torturaba a alguien, hasta ahora.

—Siento que me estás hablando en otro idioma, papá.

—Cuando Jane comenzó a usar su don en ti —comenzó a explicar—, Alec intervino usando su don sobre el de Jane. Nunca había pasado eso. Me preocupa lo que ocurriría si conviven demasiado…

—Esto se está convirtiendo en algo de lo que no estoy dispuesta a hablar —lo interrumpí—. Tengo sueño y por favor quiero que salgas de mi habitación.

Me levanté de la cama y, de frente a mi padre, señalé la puerta con mi dedo índice.

—Carlie, esta charla no ha llegado ni a la mitad.

—No me interesa —dije cortante—. Sal, ahora.

—Claro —murmuró—. Sólo una última cosa.

Suspiré con cansancio.

—Dime.

—Los pensamientos de Renesmee se están volviendo un tanto… extraños.

—Define "extraños" —le pedí, con curiosidad.

—He sorprendido a Renesmee pensando en Jacob…

—Qué novedad —rodé los ojos.

—… desnudo.

—¡¿Qué?!

No pude evitarlo, imaginé a mi hermana sentada en una de las sillas de su salón de clases, con los codos apoyados en la mesa frente a ella y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, fingiendo que le prestaba atención al odioso profesor de algebra pero con una clara imagen de Jacob Black desnudo en su mente.

—Pude seguir con mi existencia sin esa imagen en mi mente —farfullé, asqueada.

—Yo también.

Papá tenía una expresión indescriptible en el rostro, podía leer distintas emociones en él: horror, angustia, depresión, asco, incluso impotencia. No sabía el por qué y no me atreví a preguntar, pero no me iba a quedar con la duda de algo.

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo ahí?

—Me da miedo que Renesmee intente algo —admitió—. Te quería pedir que la vigiles, no la dejes a solas con Jacob ni un momento.

—No prometo nada.

—Haz lo que puedas —insistió.

—Está bien —accedí—. Ahora, ¡vete!

Se rió entre dientes y salió de mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama, boca arriba.

Genial, ahora era la niñera oficial de mi hermana, además no había forma de que vigilara a Nessie sin tener que ver a el idiota de Jacob.

Por otra parte, estaba el tema de Alec.

Suspiré.


	6. Problemas

A la mañana siguiente encontré en mi mesita de noche un sobre rosa bien perfumado que tenía toda la pinta de ser de mi tía Alice, parecía apretado y cuando lo abrí varios papelitos doblados saltaron desde el interior e incluso algunos billetes. Junté varios que habían caído bajo la cama y me di cuenta de que los papeles venían enumerados; los acomodé según el orden y me dispuse a leerlos con atención.

Refunfuñé para mis adentros cuando me di cuenta de todas las cosas que la familia me había dejado encargada. Tía Alice, Esme, Emmett y Jasper iban a pasar algún tiempo lejos, con Alec, encargándose de que se acostumbrara pronto a la dieta vegetariana de nuestra familia; Carlisle, mamá y papá habían decidido ir con los Denali y regresarían mañana puesto que habían encontrado a un neófito malherido y les estarían auxiliando para saber lo más posible sobre quién era aquel muchacho y quién lo había convertido en vampiro; y tía Rosalie se quedaría en casa, con Renesmee y conmigo pero lamentablemente ella no podía salir a hacer las compras, pagar las cuentas de electricidad y agua ni nada por el estilo así que de todo eso me tendría que encargar yo.

Tomé una ducha, me vestí y bajé a desayunar algo, Renesmee estaba viendo una película con tía Rosalie en la sala, me hice un buen desayuno y después de comer me lavé los dientes. Cuando bajé tomé las llaves del auto y les avisé que iría a hacer los encargos de tía Alice, entonces la mirada de Renesmee brilló y corrió con una velocidad sobrehumana a su habitación y bajó, vestida como si fuera a modelar en París, diciendo que me acompañaría.

Salimos y justo cuando encendí el motor del auto aparecieron Seth y Jacob, que de inmediato se apuntaron para acompañarnos. Seth tomó el asiento del copiloto y Nessie iba en el asiento trasero abrazada de Jacob.

Llevar a Seth no suponía ningún problema para mí, sabía que él me ayudaría con los encargos de tía Alice, pagaría las cuentas de electricidad y agua y también cargaría las bolsas llenas de vegetales, carne, y demás cosas que tía Alice necesitaba para hacer comida como para un batallón, pero Renesmee y Jacob...

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde y me sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón por todo el continente. La parte trasera del auto venía atestada de bolsas con comida y algunas otras con ropa de diseñador, zapatos y demás cosas que Renesmee ni siquiera necesitaba para lucir hermosa. Seth acariciaba mi mano en la palanca de cambios, comprensivo, tratando de animarme, mientras Renesmee iba sentada sobre el regazo de Jacob porque el setenta por ciento del asiento trasero lo ocupaban las bolsas y cajas con sus cosas. Faltaba ya muy poco para llegar a la casa y yo no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera relajarme con un baño caliente en la tina.

Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar.

—No estuvo tan mal —me dijo Seth, sonriendo, y lo adoré por siempre tener una sonrisa incluso cuando las cosas sí que estaban mal.

Suspiré como respuesta y pisé el acelerador. No me di cuenta de que iba a diez por sobre el límite de velocidad hasta que Jacob empezó a gritarme que chocaría con algo y vi a Seth sujetándose con uñas y dientes a su asiento.

Entonces sonó una sirena y vi una patrulla acercándose al Volvo. Bajé la velocidad hasta detener el auto y la patrulla se detuvo tras nosotros. Un oficial se acercó hasta la ventanilla y sonreí cuando vi que era Charlie.

—Señorita, ¿se da cuenta de lo imprudente que es conducir a tan...? ¿Por qué sonríe?

—Charlie, soy tu nieta —me reí. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro y entonces pareció reconocerme.

—¿Nessie?

—Carlie —lo corregí.

Renesmee se asomó y saludó a Charlie, también Seth, y Jacob le dedicó un «_¿Qué hay, Charlie?_» a pesar de que éste no alcanzaba a verlo detrás de todas las bolsas y Renesmee.

—¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí? Yo creí que estaban en Alaska. Y Bella, ¿ella está...?

—Aquí. —dije.

—En Forks —dijo Nessie.

—Tal y como la recuerdas —dijo Jacob. Estiré un brazo e intenté darle un zape, pero no lo alcancé.

—Qué bien —sonrió Charlie—. Creí que tendrían catorce o quince años, pero parecen un par de años mayores, cómo pasa el tiempo —dijo Charlie con nostalgia—. Recuerdo cuando podía cargarte en brazos, Carlie.

Sonreí.

—Yo también.

—¡Pero bien!, te dejaré pasar por esta única vez, jovencita —me dijo—, sólo porque te extrañé. No quiero volver a verte conduciendo por sobre el límite de velocidad, es demasiado peligroso.

—Claro, Charlie.

—Seth, hijo, Sue te echa de menos por la casa. Tal vez, un día, las niñas y tú podrían ir a visitarnos.

—Está bien, Charlie, iré —le contestó.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —aseguré.

—Muy bien... muy bien. Entonces, los volveré a ver pronto, ¿está bien?

—Claro.

Nos despedimos y encendí el motor cuando Charlie se fue en su patrulla.

—¿Lo ves, Seth? —dije— Charlie te llamó «hijo», eres mi tío ahora —le saqué la lengua, burlona.

Ver a Charlie sin duda me relajó, en unos días lo visitaría junto a Seth y pasaría el mayor tiempo posible lejos de mi casa cuando Alec llegara. Oh sí, todo iría de maravilla.

Fue una lástima que ese pensamiento no se mantuviera en la cabeza mínimo una semana, nada más llegar a casa y tía Alice salió a recibirnos, papá ayudó a Seth y Jacob con las bolsas y Carlisle nos esperaba a Renesmee y a mí en la sala. Tan sólo el hecho de que Carlisle estuviera ahí esperándonos significaba algo que, por lo general, no iba a agradarme.

—Creo que Aro ya había estado encargándose de la dieta de Alec —anunció con voz serena—. Sus ojos han cambiado de color de manera extraordinaria en un día, pero Jasper y Emmett tuvieron un problema cuando el niño de una familia que acampaba cerca se cortó el brazo con una navaja.

—¿Y está bien?

—Sí, Alec pudo controlarse muy bien —dijo Emmett—, pero poco faltó para que los atacara. Seguro no sale mucho de ese castillo en el que viven los Vulturis.

—Yo hablaba del niño —dije.

Emmett rió y Carlisle siguió hablando.

—Creo que en un par de semanas sus ojos serán lo bastante claros como para ir a su escuela.

Asentí. Siendo sincera, esperaba que nos ausentáramos del instituto mientras Alec estuviera en Forks.

—Nos planteamos esa posibilidad —me dijo mi padre—, pero el punto de que esté aquí es que las observe relacionándose con humanos, que se dé cuenta de cómo son capaces de controlar su sed estando rodeadas de, como diría Jane, el almuerzo.

—Claro.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estará aquí, entonces? —Quiso saber Renesmee— Si ese es el caso entonces no se quedará por mucho, ¿o sí?

—No lo sabemos —dijo Carlisle—. Supongo que cuando él crea que las ha analizado del todo.

—Perfecto —dije—, nada mejor que ser los conejillos de india de un vampiro loco con complejo de científico.

—Carlie —dijo papá—, tú sabes que no es...

—Estaré en mi cuarto —lo interrumpí—, hasta las ratas de laboratorio necesitan descansar.

Pasé los dos días siguientes encerrada en mi habitación, tirada en mi cama. No veía a Seth, no fui a visitar a Charlie, mucho menos fui al instituto. La bandeja con comida en la puerta de mi habitación se renovaba cada tanto gracias a tía Alice o Esme.

Odiaba la idea de que Aro nos hiciera eso a Renesmee y a mí sólo por no ser como él, por no ser un vampiro.

—¿Carlie?

Miré a mi madre en la puerta.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Asentí. Ella cruzó la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Quería hablar contigo porque creo que sé cómo te sientes.

_No, no lo sabes._

—Cuando eres adolescente, cualquier cosa parece el fin del mundo...

_ No ese discurso otra vez, por favor._

—... pero no lo es, cariño. Sé que no te gusta la idea de que un Vulturi esté aquí en casa, pero no eres la única. Yo la pasé especialmente mal con ellos cuando era humana. Lo que quiero decir, Carlie, es que para este tipo de cosas es la familia: nos apoyamos el uno al otro, cuando nos necesites estaremos ahí para ti, y espero que cuando te necesitemos, tú estés para nosotros.

Asentí.

—Claro.

Mamá sonrió. Me acomodó un mechón de pelo y besó mi frente.

—Te quiero.

Esas dos palabras, viniendo de mi madre, me hicieron querer llorar.

—Yo también.

La abracé.

—¿Quieres bajar a cenar algo?

—Sí —asentí un par de veces.

Bajamos juntas las escaleras, Renesmee miraba un _reality show_ en la sala con tía Rosalie y tío Emmett, Esme estaba en la cocina con charlando con Carlisle, tía Alice y papá jugaban ajedrez en el comedor y el tío Jasper estaba en la puerta príncipal con Alec. Miré a estos últimos extrañada, mi madre lo notó y explicó:

—Jasper sabe bien qué se siente ser el eslabón débil de la cadena.

Cené cereal en el comedor, observando a papá y tía Alice comenzando uno de sus interminables juegos de ajedrez. El juego de ajedrez más corto que habían tenido había sido de apenas tres días, mientras papá intentaba leer los movimientos en la mente de tía Alice, ella preveía los de papá con sus visiones, lo que hacía de sus juegos la cosa más aburrida para el espectador, pero la más interesante para ellos. Después de una hora de mirar cómo se observaban el uno al otro, me cansé y fui a ver televisión con Nessie y tía Rose.

Alec y Jasper entraron a la casa y se acercaron a papá y Alice, Jasper besó la mejilla de la última y se sentó junto a ella, Alec, por su parte, se quedó de pie frente a ellos, observando.

Después de algunas horas me fui a dormir, por la mañana vi a papá con la mitad de sus piezas y a tía Alice casi cantando victoria. Alec seguía de pie frente a ellos. Me di cuenta cómo, cada tanto, pasaba su mirada de Alice a papá, y luego al tablero. Fui con Renesmee al instituto y por la tarde fuimos a casa de Charlie y Sue. Jacob y Seth estaban ocupados rastreando neófitos, que al parecer se acercaban cada vez más a Forks cuando ellos los querían cada vez más fuera del país.

Sue era la persona más dulce del mundo, después de Esme. Nos recibió con un abrazo caluroso y nos sirvió tres platos de sopa a cada una. Charlie se rió y cuando nos sirvió el tercer plato y le aclaro que no somos como Leah y Seth. Sue, sonrojada, retiró los platos de la mesa y nos dispusimos a charlar.

Charlie nos hacía preguntas sobre mamá, como si estaba bien y si podría verla algún día. La extrañaba tanto que se podía ver en sus ojos.

Cuando nos íbamos de la casa de Charlie, nos dijo que, cuando quisiéramos, podríamos quedarnos en su casa, en la que fue la habitación de nuestra madre. Nos despedimos y conduje hacia la casa.

—Charlie te adora —me dijo Nessie.

—También a ti.

—No, en serio, te adora —repitió—. Mucho más que a mí. Te pareces tanto a mamá, y él la extraña tanto... deberías quedarte un par de días con Sue y Charlie.

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que noté fue el cambio en la cara de tía Alice, que parecía ya tener la soga en el cuello con el juego de ajedrez y, sin embargo, no dejaba de sonreír. Me hizo recordar a Seth.

Alec seguía ahí, frente al tablero de ajedrez, inmóvil.

Subí a mi habitación e hice la tarea de Literatura y Cálculo. Recordé, inevitablemente, a Cameron mientras hacía lo de Cálculo.

Pasó una semana desde que visité a Charlie junto a Renesmee, y sólo había visto a Seth en dos ocasiones al igual que Nessie a Jacob.

Una tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, me encontré a Renesmee sola en un pasillo y decidí acercarme. Era inusual e inesperado verla un sólo instante sin algún chico revoloteando a su alrededor llenándola de cumplidos.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté. Ella se exaltó, dio un respingo de sorpresa y me miró. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos— ¿Has estado llorando?

—No. Sí. Un poco —confesó—. Estoy preocupada por Jacob, casi no le he visto, la última vez que lo vi tenía una herida horrible por culpa de uno de esos estúpidos neófitos. Lo extraño.

—Te entiendo. A mí también me preocupa Seth. Sé que nosotros no somos tan unidos como Jacob y tú pero...

Renesmee me abrazó en ese momento, suspiró profundamente un par de veces y me soltó.

—No sé qué haría si algo le pasara a mi Jake.

Sentí el deber moral de subirle el ánimo a mi hermana, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo cuando el problema tenía que ver con Jacob. Nunca había habido algún problema que tuviera que ver con él.

—Renesmee, Jacob es el tipo más necio, testarudo e irritante que podrías encontrar en el mundo, ningún vampiro estúpido podría arrebatarlo de tu lado. Además no está solo, tiene a Seth y a Leah cuidándole la espalda. Estará bien.

Nessie sonrió y me abrazó de nuevo.

—Gracias.

Se despidió de mí y fue a la cafetería. Jacob estaría bien, estaba segura, teniendo a alguien como Leah cuidando su espalda, pero ¿quién cuida la espalda de Seth?

Días después, un lunes por la mañana, Carlisle nos esperaba en la sala a Renesmee y a mí. Suspiré sabiendo qué era lo que nos diría. Los ojos de Alec centelleaban con un hermoso color dorado, me sentí mal pensando que extrañaría sus ojos escarlatas.

Después de que Carlisle nos explicara qué teníamos que decir en el instituto si alguien preguntara sobre Alec, desayunamos y fuimos al garaje los tres. Alec ocupó el asiento trasero y Renesmee y yo evitamos, a toda costa, mirarlo. Justo cuando sacaba el auto del garaje aparecieron Jacob y Seth, agradecí que Nessie recordara que debía abrir la puerta y no tumbarla para correr a los brazos de Jacob. Dejé el motor encendido y bajé del auto para abrazar a Seth.

—Te extrañé tanto —le decía Nessie a Jacob.

Los cálidos brazos de Seth me envolvieron mientras depositaba un beso en mi coronilla, sonreí. Había extrañado ese calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Aspiré profundo su aroma, a diferencia de los vampiros, para mí el olor de Seth era el aroma más agradable, fuera un metamorfo o no; quizá tenía que ver con la imprimación.

—Me alegra que estés bien —le dije.

—A mí también me alegra —se rió. Lo abracé con fuerza— Creo que es demasiado tarde, ¿eh?

—Yo... ¿qué?

—Jacob y yo queríamos convencer a Carlisle de que no dejara ir al Vulturi con ustedes al instituto, es... demasiado riesgoso.

—Bueno, Alec ha podido controlarse bastante bien, creo yo. De otro modo Carlisle no lo permitiría.

—Tienes razón. Como sea, estaremos cerca de Forks, y si algo se presenta...

—Tranquilo —le dije y le besé—. Todo irá bien.

_ Eso espero, al menos._

—Confiaré en ti —me sonrió.

Seth me contó que los neófitos parecían seguir un patrón de ataque o algo por el estilo, como si los estuvieran entrenando. Dijo que tenía que hablar con Carlisle para que estemos todos alerta, pues podrían planear atacarnos. Nos despedimos y me fui, junto a Nessie y Alec, al instituto.

Nada más llegar, parecía que todos sabían que alguien nuevo venía con nosotras. Renesmee bajó del auto y caminó hacia la entrada como si modelara en una pasarela, Alec la siguió y, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, montones de chicas ya estaban babeando por él, yo, en cambio, iba peleando con mi tonto cabello pues el viento hacía que me cubriera la cara.

Renesmee se giró y me miró.

—Iré a buscar a Susan, te veré en el almuerzo, ¿está bien?

—Claro —dije. Sabía que cuando Nessie decía "te veré en el almuerzo" era en el sentido más literal, ella se sentaba en la mesa del otro extremo de la cafetería y me saludaba desde allá, a Lucy y a mí. Renesmee se fue, dejándome con Alec sin saber qué hacer. Él me miró con calma, aunque yo sabía que él no tenía idea de qué hacer—. Seguro nunca fuiste a un instituto.

—No.

—No es nada del otro mundo, necesitas un horario de clases. Creo que tía Alice lo puso en una de mis libretas —busqué hasta encontrar un horario con el nombre de Alec y me di cuenta de que la mitad de las clases las compartía conmigo, las demás con Renesmee, seguramente—. Oh, genial —dije con sarcasmo—. Sólo sígueme y pon atención a las clases, ¿quieres?

—Claro —asintió.

Le estiré mi mano con su horario y sentí algo extraño cuando su mano rozó la mía. Era como electricidad, y aparentemente Alec también lo había sentido. Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en mí, olvidé respirar por apenas un instante.

—¡Aquí estás! —Lucy, una chica de anteojos y cabello rubio cenizo, que había conocido hacía poco tiempo, se acercó corriendo— Hola —me saludó.

—Hola, Lucy.

—¿Quién es él?

—Ah, él es... mi primo, Alec —dije. Lucy le sonrió a manera de saludo—. Alec, ella es _mi_ amiga, Lucy Gómez, a la cual aprecio mucho. Lucy, él es sólo un primo lejano, viene de Italia, Alec Vulturi.

—Qué bien, Italia. Mucho gusto —Lucy estiró su mano y Alec la tomó con elegancia y la besó—. Guau, qué galán —se rió. Sus anteojos se resbalaron por su nariz y se los acomodó con la mano libre.

—Hueles... delicioso —dijo Alec con malicia. Aparté la mano de Lucy de inmediato y me puse en medio de ambos.

—Sí, qué amable, Alec, pero es hora de entrar a clases.

Alec sonrió de medio lado y nos siguió a Lucy y a mí al interior del instituto.

Lucy me sonrió y me susurró al oído:

—Tu primo es muy lindo.

Hice una mueca y le susurré:

—Dices eso porque aún no lo conoces bien.

Ella se rió y caminamos juntos hacia el salón de Literatura. Creía que los problemas comenzaron desde la llegada de Alec a casa, pero en ese momento, en el instituto, con una Lucy que se sonrojaba cada vez que Alec la miraba, me di cuenta de que me equivoqué.


	7. Alice

Me resulta imposible describir el alivio que sentí cuando subí al Volvo y encendí el motor para ir a casa. Renesmee se despedía de sus amigos con un gesto de la mano desde la ventana y Alec parecía una estatua en el asiento trasero, como si nada hubiera ocurrido en todo el día.

Pero sí que había ocurrido. Para empezar, mi única y mejor amiga en Forks empezaba a tener un enamoramiento en «mi primo» Alec; la popularidad de mi hermana había aumentado al menos un ochenta por ciento y, estaba segura, el cien por ciento de sus «amigas» estaban tan interesadas en Alec que hacían fila para preguntarle a Renesmee cosas sobre él, Nessie, como no sabía qué decir exactamente, se limitó a explicarles que al ser un primo lejano no le conocía muy bien aún, pero que era mejor que se alejasen de él, lo que aumentó el interés de cada chica en el Instituto.

Durante el almuerzo, Lucy apenas había probado bocado, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando recordar cómo respirar mientras Alec me observaba comer una hamburguesa. Recuerdo que mientras saboreaba mi hamburguesa me pregunté si Alec recordaría el buen sabor de la comida y, también, si lo extrañaba.

Y también pensé en Jane, fue inevitable, y me alegré de que estuviera un océano entre nosotras.

—No sé qué haré con Susan —dijo Renesmee de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. Aceleré, no tenía ganas de charlar con nadie, excepto Seth—. Creo que le gusta Alec, de verdad, _le gusta_. ¿Cómo se supone que la mantenga alejada de un Vulturi que le atrae tanto?

Me sorprendió la libertad con la que hablaba Renesmee, como si Alec no se encontrara ahí presente, escuchándola.

—No tengo idea —murmuré y seguí conduciendo.

Me sentía tan bien al ya no tener todas esas miradas sobre mí ni esos murmullos diciendo «¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? Que se aparte, quiero ver a Alec»

Iba tan sumida en mi tranquilidad que no reaccioné como debí cuando llegué a casa y encontré a mi familia, Jacob y Seth en la sala con unas expresiones en sus rostros como si hubiera muerto alguien. Cuando me percaté de lo distraída que estaba, cambié por completo mi postura y me acerqué a Seth para preguntarle qué pasaba.

—Esos neófitos —dijo— son algo más que un simple descuido. Son más de los que pensábamos. Estamos preocupados.

—¿A qué te refieres con más? ¿Son tantos como la vez en que…?

—Son más todavía.

Miré aterrada a Carlisle, que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Me pregunté si sería mala idea sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, y entonces mamá sacó su teléfono celular y salió de la sala con papá.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —Los apuró Jacob al ver que nadie decía nada.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber tía Rosalie— No es nuestro asunto, no es nuestro trabajo. Es de ellos —señaló a Alec—. Se suponía que ya se habían encargado de ellos —dijo mientras miraba retadoramente a éste último.

—Rosalie, no te metas en problemas —le advirtió Carlisle.

—¿Problemas? ¿Cuáles problemas? —entonces ella se levantó del sofá y encaró a Alec— Sin su don, apuesto a que es un completo inútil.

Era obvio que tía Rose no había puesto atención a la pelea que habían tenido Seth y Alec cuando éste último llegó junto a su hermana y Aro.

—Rosalie, te estás pasando, cariño —le dijo Esme.

Jacob se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ante la escena que tenía enfrente.

—Esto se va a poner bueno —dijo encantado.

Tío Jasper y tío Emmett se miraron uno al otro, acordando una apuesta con sólo un gesto; aunque al mismo tiempo acordaron intervenir si algo iba mal.

—¿No se suponía que antes de venir aquí se habían deshecho de los neófitos, Vulturi?

—Rose, querida…

—Lo siento, Esme, pero simplemente no me queda en claro cómo se supone que hacen su trabajo sin hacerlo en realidad. ¿Todo se trata del miedo? ¿Sólo aterran a los demás vampiros para que no se metan con ustedes y ya? ¿Tendremos que volver a hacer su trabajo nosotros?

Alec, sin decir una sola palabra, miraba fijo a tía Rosalie. Y podría jurar que intentaba envolverla con su don, pero mamá se lo impedía. Desde que Alec estaba en casa ella siempre protegía la mente de todos, no era un asunto personal, a mi parecer, sólo prefería prevenir que lamentar.

Entonces tía Rose apenas movió su brazo cuando papá ya estaba a su lado sujetándola y Alec optó por una posición defensiva. Tía Rosalie miró a mi padre, que negaba con la cabeza, y con un gesto brusco se soltó de su agarre y se fue con tío Emmett al garaje. Mamá llegó al lado de papá y lo tomó por el brazo, Carlisle le agradeció a papá con un gesto. Alec recuperó su postura.

—Eliminamos a todos los neófitos el día en que llegamos a América —dijo Alec, dirigiéndose a Carlisle—. Pero no eliminamos a su creador, y desconocemos quién sea y cuáles son sus motivos. Aro se enterará pronto del repentino incremento de neófitos que hay, Carlisle. —Y dicho esto hizo una leve reverencia a Carlisle y se retiró de la sala.

No pude evitar sorprenderme de la calma y la cortesía con la que Alec se había dirigido a Carlisle después de las acusaciones de tía Rosalie, y al parecer mi padre supo lo que pensaba (probablemente por mis gestos, tal y como solía hacer con mamá cuando ella aún era humana) pues me miró y dijo:

—Es un vampiro de al menos cuatrocientos años de existencia, y sabe que es importante mantener la amistad entre Aro y Carlisle, por el bien de ambas familias —se giró hacia Carlisle—. Alec no es tan egoísta como Rosalie piensa, está bastante consciente de todo y le pedirá a Aro que envíe a su hermana por los neófitos. Se harán cargo.

Carlisle asintió y miró a Jacob.

—No tenemos otra opción, mas que esperar.

Jacob bufó y salió de inmediato de la casa. Renesmee lo siguió, supuse que intentaría tranquilizarlo; conociendo a Jacob, se encargaría él mismo del asunto si pudiera, pero eso no haría mas que poner a la manada en peligro por razones egoístas: mantener a Nessie a salvo.

Miré a Seth, a mi lado, y supuse que él sería el primero en secundar a Jacob si decidiera preparar a la manada para deshacerse de los neófitos, él me quería a salvo a mí, pero me alegraba saber que, incluso aunque yo fuera su primera prioridad, Seth era más racional que Jacob y no pondría en riesgo a su hermana por mí.

—Esperemos que no haya más metamorfos hasta que los Vulturi se encarguen —le dijo Carlisle a Seth—. Si necesitan ayuda, ya saben, para mantener a los neófitos fuera de Forks, los ayudaremos —tío Jasper y tío Emmett sonrieron a Seth—, pero no pondré a ninguno de mis hijos en un riesgo real enfrentándolos contra tantos neófitos. No otra vez.

Seth asintió.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

—Claro —contestó y me abrazó. Pero, por alguna razón, no me sonó sincero.

Quizá fue el hecho de que no lo dijo con una sonrisa, sino serio, y así no era Seth. Así no era _mi_ Seth.

Alec volvió a la sala con un sobre en la mano. Por un momento, me pareció que su mirada se había quedado en los brazos de Seth alrededor de mí, pero fue una idea tan estúpida que descarté de inmediato. Caminó hacia Carlisle y le dijo que tenía que ir a la oficina de correos inmediatamente. Noté un sello extraño de color escarlata con una «V» en el sobre.

Carlisle me miró inquisitivamente y entendí. Volví al garaje junto a Alec y, un segundo antes de que éste ocupara el asiento del copiloto, apareció Seth y se puso en medio. Pude sentir la tensión entre ambos desde donde estaba, y noté su pequeña batalla de miradas. Entonces Alec se retiró y subió al asiento trasero.

Minutos después, Seth tomó y acarició la mano que tenía sobre la palanca de cambios, y vi por el espejo retrovisor que Alec había desviado su mirada a la ventana. Sentí curiosidad por la extraña forma de actuar que tenía Alec cuando estaba Seth presente.

Unos días después de que Alec enviara la carta a Aro, recibió la contestación. Aparentemente, Aro enviaría nuevamente a Jane y esta vez él mismo les acompañaría, pero, por alguna razón, nadie parecía creerle salvo Carlisle y Esme, quien apoyaba y creía incondicionalmente en Carlisle.

Pasó una semana y seguíamos teniendo problemas con los neófitos, hasta que, de pronto, no hubo ni uno solo y el asunto parecía haber terminado. Carlisle le servía una copa de vino tinto a Jacob (que miraba dudoso su copa) mientras sonreía alegre.

—Les dije que Aro es un hombre de palabra —dijo feliz.

—Eso parece —murmuró Jacob mientras le daba un trago a su copa y hacía un gesto amargo.

—Pero siguen sin encontrar al vampiro culpable —señaló Seth.

—Lo encontrarán —dijo Carlisle—. Si Aro ha tomado el asunto en sus manos no descansará hasta resolverlo, denle tiempo.

Jacob y Seth cruzaron miradas.

—¿Y cómo está Leah? —le pregunté a Seth. No había visto a Leah desde aquella vez en casa de Emily.

—Hastiada —contestó Seth—. Los neófitos la tenían hasta la coronilla, se deshizo de algunos cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad. Se deshizo de más neófitos que Jacob y yo juntos —se rió.

Jacob rió sarcástico.

—Eso es sólo —dijo Jacob— porque era un imán para los neófitos, todos la seguían a ella. Si no hubiera sido por eso yo hubiera matado más neófitos.

—Lo dicen como si fuera una competencia —dijo Nessie a Jacob.

—Solía serlo —le contestó él—. Más o menos como un juego suicida, aunque más peligroso para los neófitos que para nosotros.

La sangre se me fue a los pies al imaginarme a Seth cazando neófitos. Deseé, por un segundo, la inexistencia de los vampiros, los hombres lobo y todo lo sobrenatural. Tal vez así podría amar a Seth tanto como él me amaba a mí. Tal vez así nunca hubiera conocido a Alec.

—¿Estás bien, Lie?

Miré a Seth avergonzada y asentí.

—Claro. —Y justo en ese instante, tía Alice se perdió en sí misma y papá la miró aturdido.

—Lo perdí —dijo tía Alice de pronto—. Yo… yo… —tío Jasper la sujetaba, tratando de mantenerla en pie— Yo lo perdí. Lo he perdido. ¡Lo he perdido, Jasper!

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó él.

—Alice, ¿qué pasa? —quiso saber Carlisle.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mamá, que luego se giró hacia papá— ¿Está bien?

Pero tía Alice no hacía más que negar con la cabeza y decir entre sollozos que lo había perdido. Entonces papá miró con preocupación a Carlisle y dijo:

—El don de Alice ha sido bloqueado.

Entonces todos la volteamos a ver y Esme corrió a abrazarla. Renesmee dejó caer su copa de vino, manchando por completo sus nuevas botas blancas de no-sé-cuál diseñador. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al darme cuenta de que, si todo fuera como debía de ser, tía Alice habría corrido a quitarle las botas y buscar cómo repararlas de las horribles manchas de vino tinto; pero las cosas estaban cambiando, para bien y para mal, y el bloqueo de tía Alice nos tomó por completo por sorpresa y supuso un grave peligro para todos.

—Esto está mal —dijo tía Alice con la mirada perdida—. Está mal, está mal. ¡No puede ser, no hay manera!

—Alice, cariño —decía Esme—. Tranquilízate, amor, todo estará bien —le dijo mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho.

—No, no lo estará —dijo tía Alice—. Estoy bloqueada. Soy una inútil, ¡soy inútil!

Sin el don de tía Alice, no podríamos saber si otra vez volvería a haber neófitos rondando Forks, ni tampoco cómo cambiaría esto nuestra relación con los Vulturi. Jacob y Seth parecieron darse cuenta de esto último, pues miraron de inmediato a Alec, que parecía indiferente ante la pérdida del don de tía Alice. Y al mismo tiempo, un brillo se asomaba por sus ojos, lucía como una sonrisa maliciosa que apenas podía ser disimulada delatándose en su mirada.


	8. Neófita

—Debes saber que esto no me agrada para nada, Alec —decía Carlisle—, pero me parece necesario debido a las… circunstancias por las que atraviesa mi familia. Y estoy poniendo bastante de mi confianza sobre tus hombros ya que no está Bella cerca.

Alec sólo miraba a Carlisle y asentía cuando lo creía necesario. Renesmee y yo habíamos sido privadas de asistir a clases, cosa que no nos molestaba para nada, y mi madre, padre y el tío Emmett habían salido de casa, viajaban los tres juntos en busca de alguna explicación para lo que ocurría en estos momentos a tía Alice, quien se encontraba encerrada en su habitación sollozando a modo de llanto desde que había perdido su don por completo. Tío Jasper, al sentir todo lo que tía Alice sentía, se había hundido en una profunda depresión y por petición de Carlisle se unió a los metamorfos en busca de quien se encargaba de la ola de neófitos que amenazaba la seguridad de las personas en Forks.

Y era por esa misma razón por la que Carlisle se encontraba explicándole a Alec que debía de ir también con los metamorfos y tío Jasper. No estaba mamá para protegernos del don de Alec y estaba confiando lo suficiente en él respecto a que no usaría su don sobre la manada de lobos para desmembrarlos.

—Aunque estoy ya en una misión —dijo Alec— que me ha encargado Aro, Carlisle, comprendo tus razones y las acepto. Aunque esto demorará mis planes, me alegra y estoy seguro que alegrará a Aro que yo haya logrado ganar tu confianza.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Siempre consideré a Aro como un buen amigo mío, ¿qué clase de amigo sería yo si desconfiara de alguno de sus hijos?

Alec hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró de la casa.

Yo ni me inmuté cuando Alec pasó frente a mí, me encontraba bastante ocupada con un montón de papeles de viejos manuscritos que me había encargado Carlisle, que estaba seguro de que ya había visto un caso de un vampiro en Rusia que perdió su habilidad de levitar un par de metros de altura y la recuperó de alguna forma. Renesmee y tía Rose intentaban animar a tía Alice con revistas de moda y trataban de sacarla de la casa para ir de compras a Europa, sin obtener buenos resultados.

Estaba descartando otra docena de manuscritos inútiles cuando noté que un pedazo arrugado de papel había caído al piso, me incliné para tomarlo y lo alisé torpemente con las manos.

_Kristina Vodzyanovskiy_

La caligrafía con la que estaba escrita me parecía perfecta, a pesar de que al parecer había sido escrita con apuro, y lo confirmé cuando noté mi dedo manchado con la tinta fresca. Sonreí para mí misma, pues sabía bien quién había dejado esto entre los manuscritos y decidí buscar el apellido Vodzyanovskiy, pues seguro era alguna pista.

Después de horas de búsqueda imparable, no pude más y caí dormida sobre los manuscritos. No había encontrado nada sobre alguna Kristina Vodzyanovskiy y todavía quedaban cajas llenas de manuscritos de Carlisle en el ático que tenían que ser revisados con sumo cuidado para no pasar nada por alto.

Desperté al día siguiente en mi cama, fui directa al baño y me metí en la tina. Un buen baño caliente después de una no tan buena noche era justo lo que necesitaba. Lamentablemente, tan pronto terminé de relajarme en la tina, escuché un tremendo barullo en la sala de estar. Me vestí de prisa y bajé las escaleras corriendo, en la sala estaban Jacob y Seth peleando por el control remoto mientras Esme tenía la nariz metida en un libro y Carlisle se encontraba metido en su despacho.

Corrí hacia Seth y, literalmente, salté a sus brazos. Él sonrió y me besó mientras me abrazaba fuerte, como si nunca fuera a dejarme ir.

Jacob aprovechó y se adueñó del control remoto y el sillón.

—¿Qué tal la caza de neófitos? —pregunté mientras me acomodaba con Seth en el sofá.

—¡Un desastre! —me contestó Jacob— ¡Ese Vulturi estúpido le quita la diversión a todo!

Seth siseó.

—Te escucharán —le dijo—, no querrás pelear de nuevo con él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nessie mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—No te preocupes, sólo intercambiaron opiniones —le aseguró Seth—. De manera brusca y poco saludable. —Se rió. ¡Cómo había extrañado la risa de Seth!

—¿Es eso cierto? —Renesmee pareció molestarse con Jacob, pero éste la atrajo con un abrazo y se acomodaron juntos en el sillón.

—Tranquila, lo puse en su lugar —Jacob sonrió socarrón.

Bufé burlándome y me taladró con la mirada.

—¿Sigue hablando con Carlisle? —preguntó Nessie a Jacob, y éste asintió con la mirada— ¡Argh, quisiera saber de qué hablan! —se quejó.

Pasé la tarde entera acurrucada con Seth en el sofá mirando películas viejas en la televisión. «Anda, amargada, no hay nada como los clásicos» me decía Jacob cada vez que bufaba o me quejaba de los gustos de Jacob para las películas.

—Calla, vejete, y déjame elegir lo siguiente que veremos —le dije estirando el brazo para que me diera el control remoto, pero tan pronto anunciaron que comenzaría una película llamada _Pulp Fiction_, Jake escondió el control en sus pantalones. —Recuérdame nunca más tocar ese control remoto —le dije a Seth, que lo tomó a broma a pesar de que lo había dicho bastante en serio.

La película no había estado nada mal, aunque jamás hubiera admitido eso en voz alta frente a Jacob. Y trataba de disimular mi interés haciéndole plática a Seth, aunque había momentos en que no podía evitar callarme y mirar la televisión atenta. Se acabó la película y retomé la conversación de inmediato antes de que el idiota de Jacob se diera cuenta de que había disfrutado la película.

—Y dime, ¿cómo van los novatos?

—Bueno… tienen harto a Paul, bastante harto, ya no quiere entrenarlos más y le ha pasado la tarea a Rachel, que aunque es más paciente tampoco le agrada entrenar a un montón de niños chillones. Todo lo que hacen es recorrer los alrededores de La Push, nunca han sido atacados por un vampiro y nada más perciben algo cerca y ya están por orinarse encima.

Jacob se rió a carcajadas.

—¡Hubo uno que lo hizo! —dijo— ¡Y por una ardilla! ¡Fue tan patético, ojalá hubiera estado ahí!

Seth trató de no burlarse.

—Es el más joven de la manada, apenas tiene once años.

—¡¿Once años?! —me asombré, pensaba que el más pequeño de la manada tendría unos catorce o quince años, ¿pero once? ¡Era tan sólo un niño jugando a ser adulto!

Ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y Jacob y Seth se habían ido, pero Alec seguía en el despacho con Carlisle. Comencé a preguntarme si el Vulturi había asesinado a mi abuelo político cuando vi que Esme entraba al despacho con otra caja llena de manuscritos y una laptop.

Cené un plato de cereal y me fui a dormir.

Una semana después, yo seguía sin hacer nada por la tía Alice y me sentía como un parásito en mi propia casa, así que comencé a leer los libros de papá para matar el tiempo. Nessie había logrado sacar a tía Alice de su habitación y se encontraban en la sala viendo _America's Next Top Model_. Entonces algo sorprendente ocurrió.

Una vampiresa, neófita claramente, llegó a nuestra casa de la manera más civilizada posible, aunque al no poder controlar su fuerza había partido la puerta en dos.

—Por favor, no me maten —fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

Carlisle y Alec salieron de inmediato del despacho y tía Rosalie estaba más que lista para atacar y morir si era necesario.

La neófita se giró hacia mí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tenía atrapada, sujetaba mis brazos fuertemente y pensé que los quebraría.

—Carlie, _ayúdame_ —dijo antes de quedarse en blanco y tumbarse en el piso.

Miré desconcertada a Alec, quien miraba fijamente a Annabel, envolviéndola con su don.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimó? —Esme me revisaba los brazos, pero a pesar de que yo negaba con la cabeza tenía muy marcadas las manos de Annabel en mis brazos.

—Déjala, Alec —dijo Carlisle—, pero mantente atento. Esme, cariño, aleja un poco a Renesmee y Carlie de aquí, por favor.

Esme nos sacó a mi hermana y a mí de la casa y no dejaba de inspeccionar mis moretones. Yo estaba en shock, sin duda, en shock, no tenía idea de qué rayos estaba pasando y me sentí impotente.

Annabel estaba irreconocible, sus bellos ojos violetas habían sido cambiados por unos de color escarlata y su piel estaba más pálida, su cabello tenía un color avellana más vivo y sus facciones, que ya eran bastante hermosas cuando era humana, ahora eran intimidantes. Me atrevería a decir que era incluso más hermosa que tía Rose, como si fuera una versión mejorada de ésta, como si fuera hija suya y del tío Emmett.

Después de unos minutos fuera de la casa, Carlisle salió y nos pidió que entráramos.

—Se niega a hablar, Annabel quiere verte —me dijo—. Parece que tiene sólo un par de semanas, así que no las dejaremos solas, y trata de no acercarte mucho, pero trátala con cariño para que se sienta cómoda.

Asentí y entré. Annabel estaba sentada en el sillón y tía Rose la miraba casi con envidia desde un extremo de la sala de estar, mientras Alec parecía una estatua frente a ella. Me acerqué despacio y ella pareció querer abrazarme fuerte y llorar, pero supo controlarse.

—A… Annabel, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —Puse mi mano sobre la suya, pero ella no se movió ni dijo nada— ¿Cómo ocurrió? —le pregunté en un hilo de voz— ¿Estás bien?

Esto último la hizo explotar. Gritó desesperada y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, Alec la tomó en ese mismo segundo y la arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación, Annabel atravesó la pared y cayó en la tierra de pie, como si fuera un gato. Estaba por correr pero Alec la inmovilizó con su don. Yo golpeé a Alec en el pecho y corría hacia Annabel.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le grité— ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Déjala ya mismo!

A pesar de que yo estaba enardecida del coraje, escuché a Carlisle agradecerle a Alec. Annabel fue consciente otra vez y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, ella se quedó inmóvil y sollozó de tristeza.

—No debería estar aquí —murmuró—. No debería estar aquí o él va a matarme.

—¿Quién?

—El que está haciendo todo esto, el que convierte a las personas en monstruos.

—¿Quién? —pregunté de nuevo.

—No puedo confiar en nadie… ¡No puedo confiar ni en ti! —exclamó antes de apartarse.

—¡Todos ustedes son monstruos! —señaló a mi familia y a mí— ¡Matan personas para alimentarse! ¡Monstruos!

—No, eso no es cierto —dijo Carlisle, acercándose.

—¡Sí lo son!

—De verdad no lo somos —le dije acercándome de nuevo—. Nosotros no matamos gente, sólo animales.

—Están mintiendo, necesitan sangre humana, como yo.

—En realidad no, ven adentro y déjame explicarte —se ofreció Carlisle—. Déjame ayudarte.

—No puedo. No puedo —repetía, y de pronto gritó, fue un grito desgarrador, se tiró al suelo y empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Entonces una persona encapuchada salió de entre los árboles y me aterré.

—¡Carlisle!

Aro apareció y detrás de él venían Jane, Dimitri y Félix. Aro se acercó a Carlisle y lo abrazó amistosamente. Jane no quitaba la mirada de Annabel, disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir, yo me tiré al piso junto a ella y le rogué que parara, entonces Aro hizo una señal y se detuvo.

El mundo se me vino abajo, de nuevo.


End file.
